Chrysalis
by Ipoxedupeo
Summary: The Air Nation is undergoing the largest transformation since Harmonic Convergence, Republic City is rebuilding, Kuvira has been imprisoned. The storm seems to have passed. The Avatar and the CEO of Future Industries seem to be falling in love, but soon Korra has a decision to make that causes a rift between them, and an impending calamity has surfaced that may threaten the world.
1. Letters

**Notes: Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic, the first in the Avatar Universe. Feel free to follow, favorite, and tell your friends! I have another story titled: "Of Love And Loss". If any of you have read that, welcome to this new story! I hope you all enjoy this!**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own any of the Avatar series original characters. All existing rights belong to the creators. Any new characters are creations of my own.**

* * *

Book 5: Omens

Chapter 1: _Letters_

* * *

Korra smiled as she watched Asami walk gracefully up the slope ahead, her porcelain hands running through the spirit ferns. It was their twelfth day in the Spirit World, and Korra wouldn't have chosen to spend them any other way, or with anyone else.

"Don't go too far ahead now!" Korra giggled.

Asami flashed a smile over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, Avatar!" she yelled back, running over the crest of the hill and out of view.

Asami's smile always managed to leave a warmth in Korra's heart, a warmth that persisted. When they had first stepped into the portal, they had done so hand in hand. Neither of them had spoken of that moment, but consciously aware of the closeness they could feel between them. Ever since she began to write to Asami three years ago, Korra's feelings toward her best friend had blossomed into something more. She was acutely aware that Asami may feel the same way, but she was afraid of making the first move.

Even with being so hesitant, Korra didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. Asami gave Korra a sense of peace she had never felt. Growing up and into her teenage years, she was always expected to be the Avatar, no one expected her to be _Korra_. Asami didn't seem to notice a difference, and Korra loved that about her.

When Korra was with Mako, things were great at first, but she had come to realize she was never truly in love with him. This new feeling with Asami scared her. Asami occupied her thoughts constantly. She never wanted to be apart from her, not for a second. To Korra's delight, Asami seemed to be completely at ease around her.

The first day they had arrived, Asami was attached to Korra's hip, always holding her hand. Korra didn't think anything of it at first, until she noticed after the first week it had become a habit of theirs to hold hands no matter where they went. Now she wondered if that meant they were more than just friends...

A loud scream snapped Korra from her memories, fear gripping her heart. She bent a ball of air underneath her and sped toward the sound. _That was Asami._ When Korra reached the area she thought Asami to be, she dissipated the air scooter with a wave of her hand and gazed around intensely, no sign of Asami.

"Asami?!" Korra shouted hesitantly. She began to walk toward the tree line, breathing methodically to keep herself from panicking. _If she was in trouble I would sense it._ Korra walked calmly over to a small patch of mud, a few footprints leading deeper into the forest. She frowned to herself, and put a hand on her hip.

"You look cute when you do that."

Korra jumped, her heart skipping a beat. "Asami! You nearly scared Raava right out of me!" Korra yelled, holding a hand to her heart.

Asami was doubled over, her laughter infectious. "Y-your face…it wa-hahaha…so priceless!"

Korra scowled at her, a blush rising to her cheeks. Asami had finally recovered and she started walking toward her, Korra turned her back in embarrassment crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Korra, you gotta admit it was a little funny!" Asami chuckled, wrapping her arms around Korra's stomach from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. The sudden contact caused Korra to tense, she hadn't expected it. Asami pretended not to notice and continued to hold onto her.

 _You've hugged before, just relax._

Korra let her arms drop to her side and eased into Asami's embrace, causing her to smile. The two of them stood there for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence. Asami could feel Korra's soft, yet firm abs through her shirt, suddenly aware of just how intimate a moment they were sharing, but oddly enough she was completely content.

"I was worried." Korra muttered suddenly, low enough that Asami couldn't hear her over the sounds of the spirit forest.

"What?" Asami asked, still holding her.

Korra broke away and took her hands, looking at the ground. "I said I was worried…"

Asami smiled and brought a hand up to Korra's chin, tipping ever so slightly so she could look Korra in the eyes. "It was a joke, I'm right here." She spun about, holding out her hands. "See? How about we go set up a camp for the night?"

Korra grinned and nodded sheepishly, letting Asami lead her by the hand back toward their campsite from the night before. When they entered the clearing Asami got out their bedrolls and laid them out while Korra bent a ball of fire into the ring she'd made the previous day, using wood they'd brought from the city.

Korra smiled to herself, it had been Asami's suggestion to bring wood from their world. Korra appreciated Asami's reverence for this place, it deserved to be untouched. The Avatar walked over to the edge of their campsite, a steep drop-off offered an unhindered view of the mountains. Korra sat down and crossed her legs, putting her fists together in her meditation position.

Before closing her eyes she looked back over her shoulder, Asami was doodling into her journal. "Do you ever stop working?" Korra asked playfully.

Asami smirked, her eyes still on the page. "I'm trying to perfect the glider suits for the Airbenders. I think if I use a better material it will let them be more aerodynamic. Not that they already aren't, but it's just that much more of an edge…" Asami trailed off, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"I'm going to meditate for a while then." Asami hummed in response, sketching on a new page. Korra resumed her original posture and closed her eyes, willing her spirit inward.

* * *

Asami glanced down at the schematic she'd been sketching for the past hour. The current design allowed for the Airbenders to soar expertly as if they were using a glider staff, but many over the years had offered the suggestion that Asami use an even lighter material. She had the perfect solution, one that was a closely guarded secret.

When Varrick had been working with Kuvira, he had discovered that the skin of the spirit vines could be woven into a fabric, its toughness comparable to hardened leather, but as light as a feather. He had run tests on it in secret while in the Earth Empire's employ. The material was able to offer more protection than the current suits and was even more breathable. The implications had astounded and excited Asami. She had asked Varrick why he brought the information to her, he simply shrugged. _"You're the one most 'suited' to the task of course! Get it?! 'Suited'!"_

Asami chuckled to herself, Varrick had changed a great deal over the years, they all had. Perhaps the most apparent change in any of them had been Korra. She smiled as she gazed at her best friend's form at the edge of the clearing. A mixture of emotions assaulted her heart every time she laid eyes on her, but never once a negative feeling.

Asami shut her book and stowed it in her pack, getting up to sit next to Korra. She was still in her meditation posture as Asami quietly seated herself next to her. Her thoughts trailed back to earlier in the day when she'd scared her. A grin broke out across her face as she recalled Korra's adorable reaction. But that was Korra, always caring, always concerned.

She had noticed over the last several months since Korra returned to Republic City that when she meditated it was no longer a confused or frustrated expression that graced her tanned face. Korra was stronger, more in tune with the spiritual world. It was a fitting example of just how far Korra had come since her first battle with Amon and the Equalists. The brash, aggressive, and sometimes foolish girl had turned into a level-headed, although still forward, strong woman, and was now a fully realized Avatar.

Asami took a moment to admire her best friend. _She's so beautiful_ , she thought to herself. A pair of azure eyes opened and were suddenly peering into her own. Asami's heart felt as if it would burst from her chest.

Korra grinned crookedly at her, "How long was I gone?"

"O-only about an hour or so." Asami murmured, looking away in embarrassment.

Korra nodded and turned to the dancing lights below, still smiling. Asami sighed, her feelings for Korra were beyond friendship, but what she should call it? She had never looked at another woman that way before, but Korra was different.

"It's amazing isn't it? I never thought I'd be able to set foot in the Spirit World when I began my Avatar training…" Korra trailed off, looking at her hands.

Asami beamed at her. "I'm grateful you brought me here Korra. This vacation has been the best two weeks of my life."

Korra smiled broadly, "You deserved a break. Heck! _We_ deserved a break."

Asami laughed and set her head on Korra's shoulder. She didn't feel Korra bristle at the contact this time, instead she felt an arm slip around her waist. Korra was thankful it was dark so she could hide her flushed cheeks.

The two of them sat silently for a few minutes, watching the spirits in the valley. Asami basked in the feeling of Korra's body next to her own. If only she could find the courage to confess her feelings...

Korra's shoulder shook for a moment and Asami looked up at her, a single tear rolled down a tanned cheek.

"Korra? What's wrong?" Asami sat up and took her hands, searching her eyes for an answer.

Korra took a deep breath and wiped another tear away. "I'm sorry..."

Asami was taken aback. _What could she possibly feel sorry for?_

She cupped Korra cheek and turned her head toward her so their eyes met. "Sorry for what?"

Korra closed her eyes, sighing. "For being gone those three years. I shouldn't have ever pushed you away-no let me finish..." Korra said, as Asami began to open her mouth. "You were the only one that offered to come with me, to help me. You've always been there for me."

A few more tears fell from her face and she looked into Asami's eyes. "You sent me a few letters after I had left, and I just let them sit there. I didn't have the courage to write you back, I was ashamed. But you kept sending them to me, the only on-"

Asami wrapped her arms around her. "You don't have to apologize. For anything."

"But-"

Asami pulled away and kissed her cheek, hoping she didn't cross a line. Korra froze in place, her eyes wide in surprise. "You wrote me back eventually right?"

Korra's eyes lowered as she looked at the ground. "Yeah. But..."

"No buts, Korra. You don't have to be sorry about anything. You'd been through so much pain. But look at you now!" Asami smiled radiantly at her. "You stopped Kuvira, you overcame your mental block with Zaheer, the poison..." Asami looked her dead in the eyes. "Korra, you _created_ a spirit portal."

Korra chuckled at that, wiping away a few tears. "I guess when you say it like that..."

Asami grinned, "See? Everything is fine. You might think we lost three years of our friendship, but these last two weeks have meant the world to me Korra. I couldn't ask for anyone else by my side."

Korra stood up and took Asami's hands, lacing their fingers together. "Thank you." Asami gave her one more hug and took her by the hand leading her back to the campfire.

"We should probably get some sleep since we have to head back tomorrow." Asami said, easing into her bedroll. Korra pulled her own cover up to her chest, resting her hands under her head.

"Can I ask you something?" Korra said, looking toward Asami's direction.

Asami propped up on an elbow, raising an eyebrow. "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Korra looked away shyly, unsure of how to speak her mind without spilling the beans. "You're my closest friend Asami, and when we get back...I'd rather not go our separate ways. I mean, yeah we'll see each other all the time, but I just..." Korra sighed throwing her hands up.

Asami smiled inwardly, her heart fluttering in her chest. "You just..." she mused.

"I just feel so at peace with you around, so I wanted to see if you'd want to come stay on Air Temple island with me. I'm sure Tenzin would be okay with it, you've stayed there before. I know you have the mansion..."

"Korra." Asami interrupted.

She glanced over at Asami, anxious at her answer. "Hmm?"

"I think that would be great." Asami said, smiling. "As long as Tenzin is alright with it."

Korra laughed, "He'll have to be, I'm the Avatar."

Asami rolled her eyes and chuckled, laying back down. "Alright _Avatar_ , you need to get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow..." she said yawning loudly.

"Yes we do. Goodnight Asami." Korra whispered.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

 _"Kuvira! Give up!"_

 _Kuvira held her side, her ribs were killing her. She couldn't give up now, after everything she had done, and to stop now? No._

 _"Never." she whispered to herself. Kuvira stumbled ahead to a wall of vines. As she parted them her eyes grew wide, the spirit cannon was suspended there, just waiting to be used. She rushed toward the base of the tree and quickly rose up to the cannon, using her earthbending to assist her ascent. Stepping into position by the loading chamber she heard the Avatar again._

 _"Please stop this madness! It has to end now!", she yelled._

 _A part of Korra's plea reached Kuvira's heart, but she shut it away. She'd come too far, this was the only fitting end. She placed her hand on the handle, prepared to ready the cannon._

 _"If you really want to end it, come and get me!" Kuvira retorted. It has to end here. I can still win this fight._

 _Korra burst into the clearing, gasping when she realized the situation she was in._

 _"Now it's over." Kuvira muttered coldly._

 _"Don't!", Korra screamed._

 _Pulling back on the handle, Kuvira could feel the weapon powering up...and unleashing it's fury. The cannon erupted in brilliant pink light, blasting the ground where the Avatar had stood mere seconds before. Suddenly the vines wrapping the cannon began to glow pink and Kuvira realized her folly. It was going to keep firing._

 _The cannon began to sway out of control, sending the beam far into the city, ripping apart the already damaged skyline. Kuvira was struggling to keep on her feet to prevent her fall when she saw Korra standing in the clearing._

 _"Shut it down!"_

 _Kuvira understood that unless she did so, it would spell disaster. She pulled back hard on the handle, but nothing happened. Panic began to rise within her. She looked back to Korra, for the first time showing fear. "I can't!" The cannon lurched to the side and she felt a sudden rush of wind as she fell to the ground._

 _Groaning she lifted herself up, only to come face to face with the maw of the cannon. The Avatar leapt in front of her suddenly, her eyes a bright white, and her hands directly in front of her._

 _She's trying to save me..._

 _Spirit rays shot in every direction around the two of them, suddenly the light built in intensity and Kuvira could feel the energy pulling her inward._

* * *

Kuvira awoke suddenly, panting hard, sweat pouring from her face. It was the same dream, played over and over each night from the day it all happened. She wiped her face on her coat and threw it into the chair in the corner of her cell. She slowly walked over to the sink, still trying to catch her breath as she splashed water on to her face. Kuvira looked into the mirror. It had been two weeks since she was put in prison, awaiting trial.

Kuvira had told Suyin that she would accept any punishment that was rendered, and she had meant it. But now she was becoming increasingly afraid. She watched her reflection as a tear rolled down her cheek. _I look vulnerable._ She punched the wall angrily, her seismic sense echoing through the solid platinum.

She'd never felt so lonely or ashamed in her life, at least not since the day her parents abandoned her. Suyin had taken her in, and she threw it all away by causing such devastation and ending so many lives, the guilt was insurmountable. She couldn't escape it.

Her thoughts wandered back to the conversation she had with the Avatar in the Spirit World. Korra had risked the entire Avatar Cycle to save her life. A life that was viewed by millions now to be worthless. Why was she still here?

 _I guess, I see a lot of myself in you._ That had angered her, she couldn't have possibly been akin to Korra. What could she know? But Korra had talked her down, the compassion she displayed toward her...Kuvira couldn't wrap her mind around it. She did not deserve to be spared, but here she was. Alive. Kuvira owed the Avatar everything.

Besides Suyin, Korra had been the only one throughout her entire life that saw through her hard outer shell, that she was still wounded from years long since past. A wound that never truly healed. She was grateful that someone understood, as much as she hated to admit it.

Directly after her incarceration, all she could feel was the need to end her own life. She felt suffocated by the guilt, but Korra's words echoed through her mind every day. She wanted to live, and correct everything she'd ever done. The Avatar had shown her that even the most imperfect people can achieve great things. She wanted a second chance...

...the problem was convincing the rest of the world.

* * *

"Rohan put that down!" Pema yelled, scrambling over the table to grab the air glider out of the toddler's hands.

Ikki turned to Asami and Korra talking animatedly, "So what did you guys do in the Spirit World? I bet you had lots of fun-did you visit Wan Shi Tong-Jinora is his favorite and she visits him frequently but I think he's kind of boring-oh! Since you two entered the _third_ spirit portal where did it spit you guys out at-"

Asami was laughing as Korra's expression turned from amiable to annoyed as Ikki continued to ramble when Tenzin's booming voice caught her attention. "Ikki!"

"Yeah Daddy?" she asked bubbly.

"Let the girls finish their dinner, I'm sure they'll tell you all about it later."

Korra smiled in thanks as her and Asami dug into the meal Pema had prepared for them. Once they had exited the Spirit Portal they radioed Air Temple Island and asked Pema about staying there and if they could stop by, and of course she insisted. The two of them arrived only an hour ago and were instantly bombarded by Ikki and Meelo, and the questions only just now had ceased.

"Er! Ternzin!" Korra suddenly blurted out, her mouth full of noodles.

The scowl on his face caused Asami to laugh. Korra's manners were as impeccable as ever.

"Yes?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Korra swallowed quickly, "Asami has been working on a new design for the glider suits!" She went right back to her noodles, still listening but increasingly being drawn in by the wonderful aroma in front of her.

Tenzin's expression brightened immediately, "Is that so? What have you drawn up so far?" he asked, turning to Asami.

"Well, I have to keep the details somewhat scarce, I don't want word to get out about what I'm using. Competitors and all that. Anyway, I'm fairly certain I've got a new, lighter, but even more durable material available for the glider suits. It will offer more protection, without sacrificing weight or aerodynamics and even an included sheath that a glider staff could be attached to, based on the preference of the airbender." She concluded with a smile.

Tenzin's expression was one of pure delight. "That's wonderful! How soon do you believe you could get these under development?" he asked excitedly, receiving a playful slap from Pema. "I uh, mean of course we would be incredibly grateful for your assistance." He said, clearing his throat.

Asami smiled sweetly, "It's my pleasure Tenzin, really. I think my company could start manufacturing these by next week if my prototypes go well enough."

Tenzin nodded his gratitude. "This would be a huge help Asami, the Air Nation is lucky to have such an ally."

They began to talk about a few more of the details as Korra finished up her dinner. As she drank the last of the broth from her bowl it finally dawned on her that Jinora hadn't joined them yet. Korra didn't ask about her earlier because she assumed she was out meditating, but here they all were at the dinner table and she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Tenzin?" Korra asked, when there was a pause in his conversation.

"Yes, Korra?"

She gestured around the room. "Where is Jinora?"

Tenzin sighed, "Well, as you are aware, the Red Lotus destroyed the Northern Air Temple a little over three years ago. When you were gone during that time, the Air Nation was so caught up in stabilizing the Earth Kingdom and maintaining balance here in Republic City, I had to pull everyone from the Southern Temple. While you two were on vacation, I convened a Grand Council of the Air Nation."

"A Grand..." Korra's eyes widened at the significance. "Tenzin! Are you reforming the Council of Elders?"

Asami spoke up then, "What is the Council of Elders?"

"The Council of Elders were the leaders of the Air Nomads before the 100 Year War. The Northern and Southern Temples had head monks, the Western and Eastern Temples had head sisters. It used to be that males were restricted to North and South, and females East and West. I will not restrict the Air Nation in this way, but in order to keep a connection to our past, the Elders representing each temple will always be male and female respectively."

"So..." Korra wondered aloud.

He smiled, continuing. "Before the battle in Republic City, there were only three Airbending Masters alive, myself, Jinora, and you. Opal and Kai proved themselves to be quite capable and their progress in training had not gone unnoticed. For their last trials, I tasked them with overseeing the restoration of the Southern Air Temple."

"I thought the Southern Air Temple was completely restored three years ago before I left for the South Pole?" Korra asked.

Tenzin nodded, "It was. However, I had to spread the Air Nation quite thin during your absence and coupled with some devastating storms that battered the Patola mountain Range, it needs to be restored. One of the towers has nearly collapsed. Kai and Opal make a very cohesive team, so I sent them together to oversee the project, we have crews from Zaofu assisting in the project as well."

Korra chimed in, "That's wonderful, so Opal and Kai will be the newest Masters when that's completed?"

"If Opal chooses to accept, yes. Kai has already made it known he wishes to. It is my plan that Opal, should she choose to become a Master, will be the Elder of the Eastern Temple, and Kai the Elder of the Southern Temple. As the leader of the Air Nation, I will be the Elder of Air Temple Island. The Elder of the Western Temple, will be Jinora."

Korra frowned at his words about Opal, but decided not to press it. She made a mental note to ask Bolin about it when she next saw him. "Kai? And you're okay with that Tenzin?"

Tenzin sighed and shook his head, "Not exactly, and Kai knows that. I would have rather it been Bumi, but he has no interest in it. I'm hoping he'll come around eventually, but right now it looks like Kai is the likely candidate."

"So they will be called Elders, even though they are so young?" Asami asked, seeing the disparity.

Tenzin smiled wryly, seeing her point. "Correct. It is merely a formality. But they _will_ be the leading Masters of the Air Nation. We have to start somewhere."

"So Jinora is..." Korra mused.

Tenzin took a sip of his tea and stood. "I'll show you. Asami you may come as well." He turned to Pema and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Dinner was wonderful dear."

* * *

As soon as Asami and Korra took care of their dishes, Tenzin began to lead them to his study, talking as he went. "Jinora, naturally, wanted to go with Opal and Kai to help in the restoration. I _was_ going to let her." He turned to the two of them, giving them a rather grave look. "Until we received a letter." Opening the door to his study, he motioned for them both to take a seat in the chairs in front of his desk as he sat down.

"The letter was from a few Airbenders I have stationed at the Western Air Temple. Structurally, it is sound, due to it's insulated location. But they were not able to enter the inner sanctuary due to an unforeseen problem. At the time, I had only one Master to send, Jinora. Seeing as she will be the new Elder, it was only fitting. She is on her way there now."

Korra was fidgeting in her seat. "I don't mean to be impatient Tenzin, but what was the letter about?" Asami chuckled at her friend, always hasty.

Tenzin reached into his desk and pulled out a slip of paper, handing it to Korra. "Read for yourself."

 _Master Tenzin,_

 _Everything appears to be holding up just fine, the sleeping quarters, bison stables, training areas. However, when we tried to open the sanctuary doors yesterday, Ria collapsed and began to scream of a loud ringing in her head. Her ears began to bleed a few seconds later. I am afraid she is comatose, and has been for several days. The doors seem to be completely immovable, as if there is something barring it on the other side. Several of the acolytes have reporting seeing bright flashing lights coming from inside, through the cracks in the doors. I went to investigate this myself, but I have not seen such lights and they seem to have been witnessed the night before Ria fell ill. I am putting in a formal request for a Master._

 _Wind be with you,_

 _Shu_

Korra looked up from the letter, concern written across her tanned face. "Tenzin, this sounds serious. I can help."

"It does sound serious, I agree. However, I believe the Air Nation can handle this." He didn't want Korra to get dragged into a regional issue, unless it was a larger issue. He was hoping it wasn't.

Korra scowled at him, "Only if you're sure."

"I am. I'll be sure to send for the Avatar if I deem it necessary. Besides, I'm sure you'd like to be reunited with everyone." Tenzin put the letter back into the desk drawer and stood. "Now, as Pema has informed me, you two shall be staying here for some time, yes? We have only one room available however, the one Asami stayed in when she first came here."

 _Sharing a room with Asami._ The thought of it sent a warmth through Korra's body. "That should be fine, you don't have an issue with that?" she asked Asami.

The emerald eyed girl smiled at her sweetly. "Not at all."

"It's settled then. Now if you ladies would excuse me, it's late and I've had a long day." The three of them walked into the hallway and parted to go to their separate wings.

Asami laced her fingers into Korra's as they walked silently back to their room, surprised to find their belongings already on the desk. Korra swallowed hard, there was one bed. She'd slept in close proximity to Asami before, but never in the same _bed._

Asami could see how tense she was, but chose to ignore it. _Just make her feel comfortable._ Asami walked over and vaulted onto the bed. "So which side do you want?", she asked chuckling.

Korra gave her a crooked grin, the one Asami adored so much. "Umm, closest to the door!"

"Deal!" Asami said, returning her smile.

The two of them began to get ready for bed, both of them avoiding looking at the other as they undressed into their sleeping clothes. Asami already had her sketchbook out, improving her designs as Korra began her stance to meditate, her nightly ritual.

"Asami?"

"Hmm?"

"Shake me in an hour?"

"Sure." She smiled, glancing up at Korra.

A knock at the door caused them both to jump. Both sat mutely for a moment when the next knock came, Korra crossed the room and opened the door slightly.

"Tenzin?"

"I'm sorry Korra, but I almost forgot this." He handed her a small note, the official seal of Zaofu on the front. "I'm not sure who it is from, but it is addressed to you. Goodnight." He bowed his head slightly as he left.

Korra shut the door and stared at the paper in her hand. Who would write her from Zaofu? Couldn't they just simply call on the radio?

"What's wrong?" Asami mused, seeing Korra's expression.

"It's a letter from Zaofu..." Korra said, opening the letter and scanning quickly, but not as to leave out details. Her brow only furrowed further, peaking Asami's curiosity.

"Who is it from?"

Korra looked up from her hands, a saddened expression on her face.

"Kuvira."

* * *

 **Notes: And Chapter 1 is in the books. If you all liked what you saw, be sure to follow/fav and what have you. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Wind

**Notes: Chapter 2 is here! Thank you all for reading!**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own any of the Avatar series original characters. All existing rights belong to the creators. Any new characters are creations of my own.**

* * *

Book 5: Omens

Chapter 2: _Wind_

* * *

"Kuvira?" Asami was astonished.

Korra simply nodded, re-reading the note in her hands. Asami was finding it hard to gauge Korra's expression, something she could normally deduce with ease.

"Is something wrong Korra?"

Korra sighed and stuffed the note into her pack. "She was just thanking me for saving her life." She climbed into bed and laid back, trying to relax her breathing.

Asami set aside her sketchbook. "Oh, I see." A slow, burning anger was rising in her gut at the mention of the woman. The one who'd claimed so many lives, caused so much heartache for so many. The woman who killed her father. Asami Sato never in her life had held a grudge, but she had no family, and her anger could only be directed towards one person; Kuvira. She knew that Korra saw Kuvira differently and she was trying, spirits was she trying, to understand.

"I'm sorry Asami, about your father..." Korra whispered, shutting off the lamp next to her.

Asami turned on her side to face the window. _Me too._

Korra wrapped her arm around the other woman, afraid she was crossing a line, but Asami seemed to relax at the touch. "You still have a family Asami."

The CEO turned to look at Korra, their eyes locking. She saw only compassion in those eyes, yearning to help her. Asami laced her fingers through Korra's and leaned into her. "I know..." she whispered, a tear threatening to leave her eye. "Korra?"

"Yeah?"

She hesitated for a moment, but the need to be in Korra's arms outweighed her fears. "Can you...hold me please? If that's okay..."

The question caught her off guard, if for a moment. "Of course." She wrapped her arms around Asami as she laid her head in the crook of her neck, the feeling of Asami's body pressed to hers, making her unnaturally hot. A heat of pleasure, not discomfort.

Asami's breathing began to even out as she calmed down, just enjoying someone else being there with her. She wouldn't mind if her and Korra were a little closer.

"I think staying at Air Temple Island was a good idea." Asami said flirtatiously, hoping Korra would pick up on it.

Korra caught the hint, her cheeks flushed. _Thank the spirits it's dark in here._ "I think so too." Korra laughed nervously. She basked in the feeling of Asami pressed close to her, it felt good. It felt _right._

Asami smirked. She was beginning to see Korra's awareness of the two of them, what they were becoming. What they would call it, she didn't know.

"Would you like to help me with the glider suits tomorrow?" Asami asked, yawning loudly.

Korra grinned, "That sounds perfect."

"Good." Asami whispered, snuggling up to her, yawning again. "Night, Korra."

Korra pulled her close. "Goodnight."

* * *

Jinora stood up from her meditation and stretched her limbs, the western wind blowing in her face. Pepper had flown her nearly non-stop since they left Republic City three days ago. She gazed ahead through the mountains trying to spot the temple. By the course she had set, they would be there any time.

 _Ria's ears were bleeding, bright lights within the sanctuary, and the doors won't open?_

Whatever this was, Jinora was afraid it might be beyond her power to solve. Nevertheless, her father had sent her, and here she was on her way to visit the Western Air Temple for the very first time.

"I still can't believe he wants to name me Elder, Pepper..." she muttered to herself, patting the bison's head. Growing up, she had always been the mature one of the children, and the first to reach the rank of Master since her father, but his decision to name her Elder of the Western Temple when the others were ready, had come suddenly. Jinora wasn't sure she was ready for the task, but she would give it her best. The Air Nation would be depending on her.

A line of mountains soon came into view and Pepper began to ascend to crest the peaks. Jinora anchored herself, grabbing Peppers ropes as the bison soared over the snow capped mountaintop, and there it was. She'd heard stories from her father, passed down from Aang of the wonders of the temple and its unique location. As Pepper flew closer she could see the lake beneath her. The temple was built on the underside of a cliff, causing all of the buildings to appear to hang upside down. There were steps built into the side of the cliff to allow for movement between tiers of the temple and different buildings.

She'd read in Wan Shi Tong's library that this was the only temple to remain relatively untouched by the 100 Year War, other than Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko's battle with the Combustion Man, and later Princess Azula. One tower had been completely destroyed, and the fountains damaged, but at least those had been restored over the years.

"Take us down Pepper." Jinora commanded, eager to see her new home.

As they descended and crossed over the lake Jinora could see two figures standing at the platform awaiting her and dozens of acolytes moving throughout the temple. _Shu and Kirei._ Pepper landed and immediately let out a long series of grunts. Jinora smiled to herself as she floated to the ground her robes billowing around her. The two Airbenders approaching her.

"Master Jinora!" Shu yelled, waving to her as he and Kirei stepped onto the platform.

"Shu! It's good to see you, although I wish it was better circumstances." She replied sadly.

Shu and Kirei stopped a few paces from her and gave a customary light bow. Jinora regarded them both sharply. She had first met Shu three years ago in the Earth Kingdom after Harmonic Convergence. He was one of the first new Airbenders. Kirei was brought to Air Temple island only a year ago from the Fire Nation, his jet black hair and bright amber eyes gave away his heritage. He had become a fast learner and was quite spiritually in tune. A few more years and Jinora wouldn't be surprised if he received his tattoos.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Kirei." Jinora said, turning her attention to him.

"You as well, Master Jinora."

"Is Ria still comatose?" Jinora asked, there wasn't any time to waste here.

Shu nodded solemnly, "Yes." He glanced to Kirei with a knowing look. "We are unsure of how to help her, and with the sanctuary still barred from the inside, we felt we needed to call for a Master."

"You did the right thing." Jinora lifted her pack she'd brought down from the saddle and slung it over one shoulder. "Kirei would you please take Pepper to the bison stables, he needs to rest." Kirei set to it at once, soon Pepper was lifting off from the platform.

She turned to Shu and straightened her back. "Alright, take me to Ria first."

"Right this way." Shu quickly led her to a small room in the nearest inverted tower after Jinora stowed her pack safely in her own room. Using the steps carved into the cliff, they soon arrived.

Ria was lying still on her back, her eyes shut, and breathing very shallowly. Shu waited at the door as the master airbender began to inspect the room and finally sitting next to the bed.

"And she has remained this way since?" Jinora asked, still eyeing Ria carefully.

"Yes, about a week now."

Jinora began to even her breathing, willing herself inward and reaching out, trying to detect Ria's spirit. Where there should have been a light, she found only darkness. _This isn't right, she should be right here._ Something grasped her tenaciously and began to pull her down slowly, black tendrils crept around her spirit body's limbs in an effort to drag her into the abyss. Jinora pulled back with all of her strength, severing the connection.

She fell out of the chair gasping for air, sweat dripping from her face. "Master Jinora!" Shu was by her side in an instant. "Are you alright?"

Jinora nodded quickly, taking several deep breaths. "Shu..." she struggled, still trying to recover. "Something is _very_ wrong..." He helped her up, and stepped back, waiting patiently for her to continue, glancing at Ria.

"I tried to project my spirit in order to sense hers, to see if the cause of this is related to the spirits." She hesitated to make sure she had his full attention.

Shu's face was beginning to pale, "What is it you found?" his voice barely above a whisper.

"It's gone Shu. Ria's spirit is _gone._ "

* * *

"Awwww come on Korra! It would be just like old times!" Bolin whined on his knees, pleading with the Avatar.

Mako shook his head hopelessly, "Bo, if she doesn't want to do it, she doesn't have to."

Korra couldn't help seeing him grovel any longer. "Alright, I'll do it!" she said, flashing Bolin a crooked smile.

"You will?!" Mako and Bolin said simultaneously.

Bolin scooped her up into a bear hug, "This is gonna be awesome!" he yelled, setting her back down. "We gotta get uniforms, register for the match, heck! We need to train!" The younger brother rushed out of Mako's office, "I'll radio you guys later!"

Korra sat down in the chair in front of Mako's office desk, chuckling to herself. _Bolin, never change._

"I can handle the uniforms, I'll go talk to Asami about it. We don't really need to train either, we have all been fighting a lot recently." She glanced at Mako's injured arm. "Are you sure that you can bend with that arm?"

He nodded, "It's not in the best shape, but I've been doing therapy awhile. If I have to, I can use one arm to bend. Besides, the match isn't for a few days yet."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "One arm?"

Mako shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "I've kind of been taking some pointers from the airbender kids and adapting it to my bending. I'm going to have to be more elusive while it heals."

"Wow, you went to them for help? Is stubborn Mako coming around?" Korra teased.

Mako rolled his eyes, "Not a chance, Avatar. Thank you, by the way, for agreeing to this. The charity match will help the rebuilding efforts. There are a lot of people without a home right now."

The attack on Republic City had left thousands homeless and the rebuilding efforts, while progressing, were doing so slowly. Probending had been suspended, but Bolin had gone directly to President Raiko with the request, and surprisingly he consented.

"Hey, it's my job, I help people." Korra jumped out of her chair and walked to the door. "I'll let you get back to work. I'm going to go visit Asami at work to help with the glider suits and ask about the uniforms. You and Bo should come by Air Temple Island tonight."

Mako smirked, "Alright, I think I can manage that. It's good to have you back Korra."

"Good to be back."

Korra raced down to the street after she left his office. She had a special stop to make before Future Industries.

* * *

Asami had just finished sewing the zipper on the glider suit when a knock on her office door caught her attention. She crossed the room and opened the door smiling, her grin growing wider when she saw the person standing in front of her.

"Hey Asami!" Korra greeted cheerfully, her arms behind her back.

"Hi there." She said giggling. "Come on in." She stepped aside and motioned for Korra to follow, beginning to explain the glider suit as she went. "So I've updated the fabric, allowing for more protection, while at the same time making it more breathable, as I've said before..." She paused and looked back at Korra, her eyes went wide. Korra was holding a small pot with a fire lily in it, a dorky grin on her face. Asami would swear her heart skipped a beat as Korra laughed nervously.

"I uh...thought I'd get you a flower to brighten your day..." Korra trailed off, looking out the window as her cheeks reddened.

Asami smiled and held the pot up, inspecting the flower. She beamed at Korra and kissed her lightly on the cheek, lingering for a second longer than the last time she'd done so, trying to convey her feelings without going too far. "I love it Korra, you're too sweet."

Korra's cheeks were blazing red by the time Asami had set the flower on her desk. "I'm glad you like it. Umm, are you ready to test the suit?" she asked, wanting to ease the tension. Not that she was uncomfortable, the flirting just wasn't something she was used to.

Asami clapped her hands together excitedly, "Yep! But I want you to have a glider staff just in case something goes wrong with the wings on the suit, I don't want you falling to your death."

Korra laughed loudly. "Asami, I can firebend out of my _feet,_ through the air. I think I'll be okay." She crossed her arms, grinning. "Besides, I am also a Master airbender."

Asami rolled her eyes and flicked a hand through the air, "Fine." She picked up the suit and tossed it to Korra, smirking. "You can change in the side room there." She pointed to the door on the other side of the office.

Korra inspected the glider suit in her hands when she entered the bathroom. It occurred to her she had never actually worn one before and had no idea how to put it on. She slipped off the pelt around her waist and slid off her blue pants after kicking off her boots. Korra pulled off her tank top and sleeves, exposing her white wrappings underneath. She frowned as she eyeballed the glider suit more closely, eventually figuring out how to step into it, pulling it up and pulling her arms through the sleeves, and buttoning the wings to her chest and waist.

The material was very tight, that was certain. _How do the Airbenders wear this stuff?_ She was always used to having baggy pants at least, her tank top wasn't baggy, but it wasn't this tight either. Surprisingly though, she could feel the air from the vent above her on her skin as if she wasn't wearing anything at all. _Breathable? It's almost like I feel naked._ Korra tried pulling up the zipper but it wouldn't budge.

"Ugh!" she grunted pulling on it again...and it snapped. _Oh spirits._

A knock on the door startled her, causing her arm to slam into the wall. "Damn..." she swore, rubbing her arm.

 _"Korra, are you alright in there?"_ Asami asked from the other side, concerned.

"Yeah! Well, no, the zipper was stuck, and I kinda broke it..." she muttered.

 _"Do you want some help?"_

Korra was certain she heard a faint giggle, only adding to her embarrassment. To compound the issue, her breast wrappings were in plain view if Asami were to help. "Uh..." She struggled to come up with a solution, not wanting Asami to see her like this. The only response she got was the opening of the door.

Asami's eyes immediately wandered to Korra's toned, tanned abs and trailed up her torso to the white wrapping covering Korra's chest, not to mention the mere shape of Korra's body in the skin tight suit, eliciting a feeling in her she hadn't felt in a long time. _She is beautiful._ Asami had seen Korra wearing a little less clothing before, but she hadn't been standing face to face with her, and in such a predicament. Suppressing her urge to stare, she simply laughed, and tugged at either side of the clothing.

"Alright, let me see." Asami said quietly, putting on her best studious expression, trying to put Korra at ease.

Korra's cheeks felt like someone had bent fire at her face, she was beyond flustered and was finding it difficult to stay still as Asami worked on the zipper. If Asami made a move, Korra wasn't sure she could hold back from kissing her. Korra's thoughts were flying by so quickly she barely heard Asami's voice.

"You only pulled it too hard and off the track is all, it's fixed now." Asami smiled sweetly at her.

Korra swallowed nervously. Asami was standing directly in front of her, their bodies almost as close as they were last night. _Spirits I want her in my arms again._

Asami cocked her head to the side, a puzzled look on her face. "You okay?" she asked playfully, fully aware of what Korra must be thinking.

Korra only nodded mutely, pulling the zipper up. "So, umm I guess I'm ready now." She smiled crookedly at the emerald eyes in front of her, feeling a little more secure now that her chest wasn't exposed.

Asami' lips curved only slightly. She grabbed Korra's hand and led her out of the room. "Okay, I have a variety of tests I need you to perform. I also need you to be very detailed in your explanations. Sound good?" She asked, grabbing her checklist and coat.

Korra flexed her muscles, giving Asami a crooked grin. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"Alright Korra, I want to test the wings first..." Asami explained, filling out a form she had on her clipboard.

Korra nodded, standing on the edge of the Future Industries building rooftop. _An eastern wind..._

Asami smiled as she watched her friend gaze around the city. "You know, I think the Portal and the vines make the city more beautiful..." she spoke admiringly.

"I agree." Korra said dreamily, looking toward downtown.

"We haven't got all day Avatar, get those wings tested." Asami teased, crossing her arms.

The Spirit Portal was in view and Korra smiled fondly at the vacation her and Asami had shared. Some of her best memories were made during their time in that wonderful place. Korra wouldn't have asked for anyone else to go with her. She could almost feel Asami's hand in hers as if she was walking into the portal again. _I'm falling for her aren't I?_ It wasn't much of an internal debate. Her thoughts were always on the pale woman, she was certain. It had to be love.

"Korra! Did you hear me?" Asami asked, pretending to be annoyed, grinning despite herself. Korra's head snapped around, flashing Asami a toothy grin.

"Wings! Got it!" she yelled, casually holding out her arms and falling backwards off the rooftop.

Asami gasped and ran to the railing, searching the area below her looking for friend. She spotted Korra a moment later gliding perfectly along the the rooftops. Breathing a sigh of relief she began to pen down her observations of Korra's movements. Everything seemed to be performing correctly. _She moves quickly._

Korra banked right, taking her back toward Future Industries. She couldn't believe the freedom she felt moving through the air without a glider, it was liberating. She hadn't felt this rush of freedom since her days in the compound at the South Pole. Sneaking out with Naga to travel the plains was great, but this was another feeling entirely. Korra knew the Airbenders found the suits to be great for utility, but she hadn't even given a thought to what it would _feel_ like. A glider staff had nothing on this.

She spotted Asami waving from the rooftop and decided to descend, gliding down perfectly and floating to the stone surface with ease. Korra skipped over to the other woman, still completely caught up in the exhilaration of it all. "Asami that was amazing! What's next?" she asked animatedly, her blue eyes completely filled with joy.

 _So much for detail._ Asami chuckled to herself, writing down the last movements of Korra's flight. "Well, you seem to fly perfectly in it, so we know that works. How does it breathe?" she mused, placing the back of her pen on her lips thoughtfully.

Korra thought back to the scene in the side room, a blush creeping onto her face. "Well, um..."

"Well, does it work or not?" Asami smiled inwardly.

"It's kind of like, not wearing anything at all..." Korra muttered, looking at Asami shyly.

Asami's eyes narrowed for a split second, admiring Korra's form, the detailed look she'd had at Korra's abs earlier was beginning to raise her temperature. She cleared her throat and nodded, shaking the thought from her mind. She wrote down a few notes under the right heading and looked up again. "Good, there's only one more test."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"Durability." Asami said simply, removing her coat and fitting on her Equalist glove.

"Uh, Asami? What are you doing?" Korra asked timidly.

"We're going to spar, and you don't get to bend."

Korra shook her head. "No, I could hurt you. We can test it another way."

"Oh come on Korra! You've seen me fight before! I can handle myself, Avatar." She scowled at her and took a fighting stance. "Now let's go."

Asami didn't give Korra time to react and sprinted right at her. Three paces from Korra she ducked and rolled to the right sweeping her leg out in an effort to trip Korra. The Avatar was too quick and she leapt to the side bringing her arms up in a guard stance. Asami smirked and dashed at her again, this time sending a series of quick punches towards Korra's head, and chest, the other woman blocking them effortlessly. She threw another series of jabs toward Korra's ribs keeping her occupied and kicked hard with her right leg. Korra caught it with both hands. She soon learned it was a mistake as Asami's left leg came barreling into her side, knocking her to the ground as Asami spun and landed in a kneeling position.

Korra's expression changed to annoyance as she charged Asami, resisting the urge to bend, knowing it would be an unfair advantage. Asami anticipated her charge and rolled underneath Korra as she kicked into the space Asami was, just a moment before. Asami jumped onto Korra's back, locking her legs around the backs of her knees and pulling her into a headlock as the two of them crashed to the ground. Korra managed to wriggle free and send an elbow into Asami's gut, momentarily knocking the wind out of her.

"Ughh..." Asami groaned holding her side with her free hand.

Korra was alarmed and ran to her side, "Oh spirits I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Asami quickly jabbed her four times in quick succession, stunning Korra and placed the Equalist glove on her chest. Korra's eyes grew wide, realizing her compromised position. A low humming noise suddenly filled the air and traces of blue electricity traced her glider suit, and surprisingly _only_ the suit. "What the heck?" Korra wondered aloud staring down at her body. "How is that possible?" she asked Asami, completely entranced.

"It's the material I used, which is staying a secret." She gave Korra a wink, getting a scowl in return.

"You tricked me!" Korra snorted, crossing her arms.

Asami laughed at her pouting, holding her hands up defensively. "Hey, I've got to use my resources. Besides, now I know that it can withstand an electric shock, and I punched you pretty hard with this glove too." She held up the Equalist gloves, Korra noticing knobs of metal on the knuckles.

"You hit me with that?!" Korra was astonished.

"I was pretty sure it would work, and I was right. It's ready for the Airbenders now." Asami gave her a wink and gathered her things. "Come on, you better get changed."

Korra scowled as she watched the other woman walk toward the stairwell and ran to catch up. As the two of them walked down to Asami's office Korra suddenly remembered the Fire Ferrets' uniforms. "Oh! Asami!"

"Hmm?" she hummed, still jotting down notes.

"Have you heard about the probending charity match coming in a few days?"

Asami stopped writing for a moment as they rounded a corner and turned to look at Korra. "No I hadn't. Are you putting the team back together for it?"

Korra chuckled to herself. "Well, Bolin practically begged me to do it with him and Mako. I couldn't say no."

"He's such a sweetheart." Asami said smiling. They arrived at her office and went inside, Asami setting her things on her desk. "So why do you bring it up exactly?"

Korra paused outside the side room door, "Well we need uniforms for the match, seeing as you used to be the sponsor, I figured you may have more laying around." She shrugged and went into the room to change, leaving it open a crack so she could still hear Asami clearly.

"I could probably throw a few together for you guys." Asami said, raising her voice just enough so Korra could hear.

"That'd be great!"

Asami walked around to her desk and looked at her schedule the rest of the day. _I'm completely free._ She might as well put some time into getting the uniforms ready. "What time were we supposed to be at the island for dinner?" Asami asked, glancing at the door.

"Ouch! Ugh! This thing is infuriating!" Korra shouted from the other room. Korra popped her head out from behind the door looking at the floor shyly. "I need your help..." she muttered lowly.

Asami grinned. "What was that?"

Korra huffed, "I _said_ , I need your help." Asami walked over to the doorway and raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Are you going to let me in?' Korra sighed, her cheeks getting red as she opened the door.

Asami placed a hand on Korra's waist and another on the zipper, lightly tugging it down. It slid down easily. Asami gave Korra a wry smile as the zipper fell past her chest, exposing the wrapping underneath. "See? That wasn't so hard." Asami whispered in a sultry voice, putting a certain weakness in Korra's knees.

Korra knew what Asami was getting at, she'd made up her mind. "Asami-"

Asami cut her off, placing a finger on her lips. "You're cute, you know that?" she said teasingly, taking a step back. "Hurry and change, we have to go to dinner and tell Tenzin about the glider suits." She gave Korra a wink and slipped out of the room, leaving Korra partly undressed and quite hot under the suit.

 _Just when I think I might give in, she always pulls back. She's respecting my space._ What blew Korra's mind was that neither of them had to say anything to convey how they felt about one another. It was just _there_ , lingering in the air around them. Korra could feel it every time she looked at her, every time she laughed, when she smiled. Everything about Asami was infectious, and Korra was certain she didn't want a cure.

* * *

The chilled air swept in from her right, seeping into Jinora's glider suit. She shivered as she walked the length of the bridge between two of the inverted towers, holding her arms close. _Wind, from the east?_ Quickly shuffling into the tower she used her airbending to raise her body temperature to a comfortable level. She sighed in content and walked calmly to the staircase that lead to the sanctuary chamber. She'd arrived yesterday and had spent most of her time at Ria's side, trying to reason this all out, but she wasn't getting anywhere.

Jinora descended the stairs at a brisk pace, she didn't have time to waste, and her assessment of Ria's condition had been fruitless. Her _spirit_ was gone. It defied Jinora's understanding, and to be honest, it terrified her. Whatever was occurring here was beyond dangerous. When she reached the landing that held the massive sanctuary doors she saw Kirei motioning her over.

"Master Jinora." He bowed lightly. "The East wind blows, that is not a good omen."

She gazed out across the cliffs, feeling the wind lash her face. "It is odd for this time of year."

He turned, gesturing toward the door. "I have been watching for some time now, I have not seen any lights."

Jinora nodded grimly, she hadn't expected him to. Whatever was beyond the door was related to Ria's condition, of that she was certain. The lights had been witnessed around the time the other three had tried to open the doors. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Kirei, when exactly were the lights witnessed?" Jinora asked him, still watching the door.

He pondered it for a moment then spoke. "It was almost immediately after Ria collapsed. Shu wasn't here at the time, the acolytes brought Ria to him per my instruction as he is the most experienced of us."

"And Ria collapsed when you two tried to open the doors?"

Kirei nodded grimly. "That is correct. However, I am unsure as to why it only affected her."

It did seem puzzling that only Ria had been affected, but she wouldn't be able to test anything without putting more lives in danger. There had to be another way to gain entry, but she'd read everything there was to know about the Western Air Temple. No alternate entrance existed, or rather, any that had been recorded.

"Where was she standing when it happened?"

Kirei led her to the spot and adopted a stance to demonstrate. "She was here." Kirei stepped aside to let her see for herself.

"And none of you physically touched the door?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

He shook his head in response. "We didn't dare, after what had happened to Ria."

Jinora inspected the stone, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She stepped into the exact position Ria had taken and went into a stance of her own, Mimicking the act of funneling air into the door's locking mechanism. She frowned taking a step forward, instantly her senses heightened. A profound surge of spiritual energy was emanating from beyond the doors. She took another step forward and the aura increased in intensity, heavy in it's presence. Her body strained as if she was treading through mud, struggling against the force in front of her.

The floor beneath them began to rumble, causing the towers to shake as well. "Master Jinora!" Kirei's voice was laced in concern. Jinora raised a single finger to halt him, trying to focus on the energy ahead.

Kirei could see she was distressed, but did not dare move forward until she gave the word. Several acolytes had gathered in the courtyard, sharing anxious looks as they watched the Master airbender move slowly toward the door.

Jinora could feel the energy emanating from the sanctuary in waves, almost as if it was pulsing every few seconds. _I need to test the extent of this energy._ She took another step and let out a cry of pain, tears stinging her eyes. She could feel her chi flowing erratically inside her. Jinora heard the others gasp and she looked down as they quaking stopped.

Her tattoos were glowing.

* * *

 **Notes: Well that can't be good.**

 **Be sure to follow if you guys are enjoying this, every little bit is more motivation for me to keep going.**


	3. A Plea

**Notes: Things are going to start picking up here in Chapter 3. Thank you all for reading!**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own any of the Avatar series original characters. All existing rights belong to the creators. Any new characters are creations of my own.**

* * *

Book 5: Omens

Chapter 3: _A Plea_

* * *

Jinora backed away from the sanctuary doors quickly, her eyes still fixed on her tattoos, still glowing a bright blue. _Oh spirits, what is this?_ She could still feel her chi rampaging along the channels in her body, waves of pain making it difficult to stand. Kirei was suddenly at her side, reaching out to support her. Jinora let out a short blast of air to keep him back, the action causing her to cry out in pain. The young airbender was knocked on his back, the force of the blast was enhanced by the energy flowing through Jinora. He was back on his feet quickly and tried to move forward again.

"S-stay back Kirei..." Jinora's voice barely above a whisper, "...wait until the glowing stops." She slowly lowered herself to her knees in order to recover, taking shallow breaths.

 _This was a mistake, I shouldn't have tested it._ The light emanating from the blue lines along her body began to dim.

The acolytes in the courtyard began to edge closer, feeling the danger had passed. Kirei motioned for them to wait as he knelt down by Jinora's side a few feet from her. His eyes were fixed on her tattoos as the light was nearly gone now.

Jinora sat down and crossed her legs, taking a deep breath. "Kirei, send for Shu and bring a messenger hawk." Jinora commanded, her breathing coming back under her own control.

Kirei sent a few of the acolytes to follow her orders and turned to her once more. "Are you in pain Master Jinora?" Her tattoos had returned to normal, easing his panicked state.

Jinora gave him a slight smile as she closed her eyes. "I am, but I can bear it." Her chi channels felt like they'd been stretched beyond their limit. The energy from inside the sanctuary had increased the amount of power she could withstand, but it was taking a toll on her body. Whether it would prove to be for good or ill, remained to be seen. _I can't panic right now. They need me._

Kirei sat across from her, mimicked her posture and waited attentively as she recovered from the ordeal. A gust of air blew through his hair as Shu walked toward them, deactivating his glider staff. "Kirei! What happened?" he ran over, a hawk perched on his forearm.

"Well, uh, I'm not sure."

Jinora opened her brown eyes and regarded her hands carefully. "Kirei. I don't want anyone to be on this platform without my consent. Pass the order around, it is for everyone's safety." Kirei nodded once and set off to round up everyone in the temple. Jinora held out her hand to Shu, "Parchment and a quill please." He shuffled in the pack on his shoulder and gave her what she needed.

She took them from Shu's hands and began to write her letter as Shu passed the hawk to Kirei. Tenzin had to get this message as soon as possible.

 _Dad,_

 _Things at the temple are not good at all. There is something in the sanctuary that is barring our entry. It is safe here as long as no one goes toward the doors, I'm going to continue investigating this on my own. Ria's condition has not improved, and I don't think it will for awhile. I tried to project my spirit in order to identify hers, and all I saw was darkness. I tried approaching the sanctuary and was barred entry. A powerful surge of energy prevented me from coming closer. Whatever is going on here is extremely dangerous, I would advise against sending anyone else here until I can say with certainty what it is we are up against. I'm not asking you as your daughter, I am asking you as a fellow airbender, and a future Elder of our nation, do not send anyone. _

_I love you Dad, and Wind Be With You._

 _Jinora_

 _P.S. Please don't tell Kai about this. I'm not asking you to lie, but you know how protective he gets._

Sighing she handed Kirei the letter and stood up, stretching out her limbs. Kirei quickly fastened the letter to the leg of the messenger hawk. He whispered a few words to it, gingerly stroking it's feathers and released it.

"Well Master Jinora, what's our next step?" Kirei asked, his eyes still trained on the hawk.

Jinora glanced back to the sanctuary doors. "Aside from keeping everyone away from this courtyard? Wait for further instruction. I'm going to meditate, wake me if there is anything urgent."

"Understood."

Jinora made her way back to her own quarters. She quickly slipped into a lotus position, her limbs felt heavy after the incident at the sanctuary. Jinora could feel that her chi channels were still stretched from the sudden influx of energy, she just hoped this wasn't permanent. Closing her brown eyes, she willed her spirit inward.

 _Time for some_ _reconnaissance._

* * *

Asami looked around cautiously in the early morning light, the mist still heavy on the island. When she didn't see anyone she stepped onto the ferry and went to the engine room quickly. She pulled a wrench out from her bag and placed it on the ledge, smiling mischievously.

 _Surely with enough movement it will fall into the gear, and leave it stranded for a bit, no damage, but just enough time._

Asami left the ferry quickly and began the ascent back up to the temple proper, surely Pema was up.

 _Might as well help with breakfast._

* * *

"Korra hurry up!" Asami's voice came from the hallway. "We need to catch the ferry!"

 _The ferry? We could just fly..._

Korra rolled her eyes as she pulled on her pants tiredly. "Alright, give me a bit..." she mumbled, still very much asleep. Her, Mako, Bolin and Asami had been up late, talking and catching up long into the night. It'd been fun, but Korra was already regretting it. _The morning is so evil._

She hobbled over to the wash basin and splashed some water on her face, too lazy to bend it. It began to clear her head and she looked around the room. Korra's gear from her vacation was still propped up against the wall next to the wash basin where she'd left it. The letter she'd received from Kuvira was sitting right inside her pack, against her better judgement she picked it up to read it again.

 _Avatar Korra,_

 _I know this must be seem strange that I am writing you. Suyin allowed me one letter, no doubt she already checked it's contents. I wanted to thank you again, for saving my life. You risked the Avatar cycle to save a tyrant, me._ _You once told me that you see a lot of yourself in me. The guilt I carry with me is the heaviest burden I have ever had to bear. I want to make amends for everything I have done, not to save my own soul, but in some way pay back the debt I owe the world. When I am sentenced, I am certain I will never have that chance, and it terrifies me. I've had a lot of time to reflect on my life these past few weeks._

 _I am fully aware the hatred the world holds for me and as I once said, I am ready to accept whatever punishment may be necessary. I am a broken woman, but even you were once broken and rose to a level of power I could never hope to achieve. As the Avatar your word carries weight throughout the nations. Speak the words, and I will serve you until my dying breath. If you would grant me this mercy, I will be indebted the rest of my life._

 _With gratitude,_

 _Kuvira_

Korra took a deep breath and placed the letter back inside the envelope. She'd wrestled with the idea of at least paying Kuvira a visit since she received her letter. The world viewed Kuvira differently, and Korra could not fault them for it. Kuvira had wrought pain and misery on so many, but Korra also knew the tortured soul within the woman and the motivations and intentions Kuvira had. _No matter what I decide to do, I'm going to make someone angry._

Her thoughts lingered on Asami. Hiroshi was killed as a direct result of Kuvira's actions, although he knew what he signed on for when he volunteered to help stop her. Korra could only guess how much animosity Asami held for Kuvira. It was a delicate subject whenever it was brought up and she didn't want this to become something that drove a wedge between them, but at the same time Korra had a nagging feeling that helping Kuvira would be the right thing to do. _I'll ask Tenzin about this later, right now I need to focus on the charity match._

Korra made her way down to the courtyard, deciding to skip breakfast. She found Asami standing at a small stone wall gazing across Yue Bay towards the city.

"Hey sleepyhead." Asami chuckled, turning to look at her.

Korra returned the smile briefly and joined her at the railing. "Sightseeing?" Korra asked.

Asami glanced at her, immediately aware Korra had something on her mind. "It always calms me, when I come out here. The portal looks magnificent." The Avatar didn't reply. "Something wrong Korra?"

Korra sighed and looked down at her boots. There was no sense in lying to her again. "Yeah, there is. But I just want to focus on the match tonight, I'll tell you about it afterwards."

Asami squeezed her shoulder and smiled at her. "Sure, I won't pry." She grabbed Korra's hand and the two of them walked down to the ferry. The two of them took their seats side by side as the boat began to glide back toward Republic City. _Holding hands again._

"Why the ferry?" Korra asked, curious.

Asami shrugged, flashing her a grin. "So are you three going to train at all today before the match or just sit and chat at the arena? I've got your uniforms in your locker room ready to go, by the way." Asami explained, examining her nails, frowning at a chipped spot on her pointer fingernail.

Korra smirked at her frustration and looked back to the water, nodding. "Yep, at least a little. Bo really wants to. I don't think we actually need it, but hey, can't hu-"

She was interrupted as the boat suddenly began to shake, a monstrous grinding sound and the ferry came to a halt in the water.

"What the heck?" Korra wondered aloud, getting up from her seat and running to the cabin. "What's going on?"

The ferryman looked back at her and shrugged. "Dunno Miss Avatar, I'm gonna go take a look in the engine room." The man quickly left the cabin and went below deck. Leaving Korra and Asami alone in the passenger area.

Korra huffed as she sat down, Asami giggling at her. "What's so funny?"

"You're just really cute is all." Korra blushed furiously but smiled all the same.

Asami laced her fingers into Korra's and laid her head on her shoulder, prompting the raise of a certain Avatar's eyebrows. Korra cleared her throat nervously, "Um, Asami..."

"Hmm?" Asami hummed, caressing Korra's toned arm.

The feeling of Asami's soft hand sent shivers down her spine and she was finding it difficult to think straight. Her focus was strictly on the raven haired woman beside her. A pair of stunning emerald eyes were suddenly peering into her own. They lingered there for a moment and slowly lowered to stare at Korra's lips.

"Asami..." Korra whispered, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

"Yes?" Asami purred, her eyes still fixated on Korra's lips.

Korra cleared her throat again before she spoke. "We uh, aren't the only ones here."

Asami flashed her a wide smile and looked around. "Looks like we're alone to me." She whispered lowly, leaning into Korra, her left hand slipping around her waist.

 _You made up your mind yesterday, you want this._ Korra glanced down to Asami's lips and back up to her eyes, hesitating for a second. The ferryman walked back into the room not casting so much as a glance in their direction, holding something in the air.

"Found the issue! 'Twas stuck in a gear!" he yelled, going back into the cabin. Korra's face was the color of Asami's lips by the time the ferry roared to life and began drawing closer to the docks.

Asami smiled at her. _Well that didn't work out_ _._ "Korra..."

"Y-yeah?" Korra stuttered.

 _Don't tell her you love her, don't push it too far._ "This...thing we have between us. I know you've noticed it." Asami spoke quietly, her eyes still trained on Korra. "Ever since our adventure in the desert..." It seemed a distant memory now, more than three years had passed since then, but Asami's feelings for her friend had never waned. "My feelings for you have been much deeper than simple friendship Korra, and I'd like to give it a chance."

It took her aback for a moment, the way she just said it outright, but Korra squeezed her hand reassuringly and gave her a smile. It was all Asami needed.

The ferry came up to the dock a minute later and the two of them bid the ferryman farewell before turning to walk towards the street, where Bolin and Mako would be waiting.

Korra turned to her as they walked. "To be honest I don't even know when I started to think of us as more than...well friends. It just kind of happened."

"It did, didn't it?" Asami chuckled to herself. She spotted Mako and Bolin making there way to them and she waved before turning back to Korra. "I'm sorry if I spoke to you too soon about this Korra, I know you've got a lot of other things to worry about..." she trailed off, twirling her hair nervously. Asami Sato was never nervous, but this was different. Serious.

"Asami." Korra was giving her that classic grin. "I want to give this a shot, if you want to."

It was Asami's turn to smile. "Well, how about after the match tonight, you and I have a chat on the beach?" she asked, a hopeful tone gracing her voice.

"That sounds perfect."

"KOOOORRRRAAAAAA!" Bolin's voice boomed from across the street. "TRAAAAIIINNNNNIIINNGGG!"

The two women laughed at his antics and Korra yelled that she'd be right there. She pulled Asami in for a tight hug, lingering for just a moment. "I'll see you at the arena before the match?" Korra asked.

Asami nodded. "You will. I'll probably be there a couple hours early, sponsorship paperwork and all that."

"Gross." Korra made a disgusted face before flashing her signature grin. Asami laughed and waved goodbye, turning toward her ride.

Korra began to cross the street but stopped when she heard Asami' voice. "Oh, and Korra!"

"Yeah?"

The CEO grinned wickedly. "I put the wrench in the engine room." The mortified expression on Korra's face nearly had Asami in tears as she made her way to her work satomobile. _And that's why I love her, dorky Korra._

* * *

"Oh man this is gonna be so awesome! It's just like old times!" Bolin shouted, taking in the training room sights. He sniffed the air, Pabu joining his master's queue. "Well, doesn't have that old gym smell, but that'll change soon enough!" he declared, posing.

Korra laughed and opened her bag, pulling out her waterskin. "We aren't going overboard Bo, just going to get back in the swing of things. Right Mako?"

Mako shrugged while he pulled his arm out of his sling. "It's only a charity match, but we should be prepared anyway, we want to win right?"

"Of course!" Korra and Bolin shouted in unison.

"By the way, who are we playing?" Korra asked curiously.

"The Wolfbats. When they aren't playing music, they've been trying to spread probending outside Republic City." Mako explained.

Korra remembered the first time she met Tahno, things hadn't gone so well. But after everything with Amon and the Equalists, she restored his bending and things had been amiable. She couldn't deny the allure of a championship rematch though.

"Nothing but the best, even if they did cheat last time." She huffed.

"It's a charity match, they've changed. I wouldn't expect cheating, but they are still pretty good." Mako set his sling aside and stretched out his injured arm.

"Is there a lot of pain?" Korra asked, walking over to him to inspect his arm.

"A bit, it's pretty rough. But like I said before, I can bend with one arm if I have to." He held out his arm as she unwound the wrappings, careful not to touch his skin.

"Spirits Mako..." she gasped. Red streaks ran in jagged lines up the length of his arm, starting at his fingertips. "Why haven't you gone to a healer?"

Mako held up his hands defensively. "I have! They are just quite severe burns. I held the lightning longer than I should have, coupled with the spirit energy...you get the idea."

Korra frowned, gripping his shoulder. "I never really thanked you properly for doing that."

"It's nothing, now I've got some 'gnarly' battle scars, as Bolin puts it."

"Okay guys we're not here to gawk at Mako's scars! It's time to train!" Bolin yelled, already launching disks into the nets.

"Alright, alright!" Korra mocked walking over to join Bolin.

Korra began to line up the targets from the other side of the room as she took her stance and bent water from her pouch, moving it back and forth between her hands, getting the feel for it.

Mako sat down and began to re-wrap his arm. "You two go ahead and start."

Bolin launched two disks in quick succession, striking a dummy in the head and chest. The first hit with such force the head was separated from it's shoulders. Bolin just stared slack jawed at his handiwork. "Whoa."

Korra laughed at his stunned expression. "You're stronger than you realize Bo, hope you don't decapitate Tahno." She bent two blasts of water at the headless dummy in the same spot quickly and hit it twice more. Soon it was spinning like a top.

Bolin cheered. "Now _that_ is how it's done!"

Korra bowed sarcastically. "Go ahead Mako, incinerate the thing!" she yelled to him as he walked up, his injured arm tucked behind his back. "You said the Airbenders were helping you becomes more nimble right?"

He nodded, taking an interesting stance. "Go to the other side Bo, stand behind the dummy and start sending disks at me." Bo looked at him curiously, but did as he asked.

"Ready?!"

"Go." Mako murmured. Bolin shot four disks at Mako, one right after another. One sailed by his face as he calmly tilted his neck to the side and stepped to the right, his injured arm still tucked behind his back. As the second disk came at his good arm, he stepped toward the disks and expertly dodged the remaining three, almost lazily, sending three well aimed bursts of fire at the dummy. Korra saw that they weren't punches, as Mako normally would do, but _jabs,_ almost like a chi blocker would. Mako moved so quickly that Korra had difficulty keeping track of his movements and the dummy was soon blazing.

"Mako that was incredible!"

He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's taken a lot of practice. When I'm able to use my other arm, I'll be able to do it more effectively."

" _More_ effectively? That was some crazy form you were using, if you can do that with two arms, you'll be one heck of a force." Korra praised.

He shrugged. "Maybe we'll spar sometime when that happens?"

"Bet on it."

Bolin walked over to them, his face covered in soot. "Well I think I'm all trained out."

Korra laughed. "Well we've got a couple hours before the match, why don't we go see if Asami is upstairs?" _Asami..._

Korra's slight blush didn't escape Mako's attention, Bolin didn't seem to notice. "Sure. Bo you coming?" Mako asked.

"Sure, but I'll catch up. Gotta go see Varrick about some mover idea he's pitching."

Korra and Mako gathered their things and started to make their way up to the Fire Ferrets' locker room.

"So, you and Asami huh?" Mako asked nervously.

Korra's eyes grew wide in surprise as she walked ahead of him. _How the heck does he know?!_ "Um, what do you mean?"

"I'm not blind Korra, I see how you two are around each other. Not to mention the two week vacation..."

Korra was struggling to come up with the words as they rounded another corner, not prepared for him to ask such a thing. A coincidence based on the conversation in the ferry, but it startled her nonetheless.

"Korra, it's cool. I'm happy for you two, if uh, that's what it is." Mako muttered.

Korra sighed, glancing back to him. "I'm not sure what we are, but I care about her a lot, more than anything."

"Maybe you should just follow your heart then." They stopped outside the locker room door a few minutes later. "You two have been close for a long time, and if you feel anything for Asami, you should go with it. You deserve someone like her."

Korra grinned and crossed her arms. "Mako, you really have changed haven't you? Are you getting soft?" she teased, punching him in the shoulder.

He shook his head firmly. "Not a chance. I'm a cop remember?" he said, returning her smile.

They knocked on the door and were greeted by Asami a moment later. "Hey guys! Everything is ready, come on in." Asami gave Korra a wink as Mako walked past, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Wow, you've renovated the place." Mako said, admiring the space. Posters of Mako, Bolin, and Korra graced the walls. Photos captured from their previous probending matches and a Future Industries logo centered on the back wall, facing the view of the arena below.

"Yep, I've decided that even if you guys don't take up probending after this, I'm going to keep funding the team once the leagues start back up. It would be a nice stream of revenue for the company, not to mention it's the most famous team in the United Republic."

Korra always admired how passionate Asami was about her company, and this was just another way Asami sought to innovate. "I think that's a fantastic idea."

Mako nodded in agreement. "Who knows, Bolin might just stay on. I can't with my job, but maybe he'd like to be your captain."

Asami smiled confidently. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I know the answer. Are you all ready for the match?"

Korra pounded her fist in her free hand and nodded. "You bet!"

* * *

"Open the door."

The guard did as the woman bid, moving a series of levers allowing the matriarch to pass beyond the platinum doors. Her usual adornment of metal bangles and necklaces weren't being worn. Suyin held no amount of trust for Kuvira, the metal would stay outside the cell. The prisoner sat facing the wall opposite the doorway, her head bowed, long flowing tresses draped over her shoulders. Suyin noticed the glass in the mirror was shattered, prompting her to raise an eyebrow.

"Kuvira."

A few moments passed and the woman didn't turn to face her. Suyin was growing impatient.

" _Kuvira._ " She said sternly.

Finally the younger woman turned her head to the side slowly. Suyin took a step back, gasping, but composing herself quickly. She hadn't seen her since the day of her arrest, but she'd changed. Kuvira's face was ashen, a lack of sleep apparent. Her overall physique seemed to be normal. _She probably exercises in her cell_. What concerned Suyin the most was her eyes, her normally vibrant eyes, lacked all emotion. Kuvira looked to be a shell.

"What do you need Su?" she asked hoarsely.

 _She's been crying._ Su shook the thought from her mind. Kuvira was no longer her ward, no longer part of her family. She was a deposed dictator, a prisoner, and she was here paying for her crimes. But it was there all the same, the pity. Kuvira was the embodiment of despair.

Suyin cleared her throat, placing her hand behind her back. "I'm here to tell you we sent off your letter several days ago. I see no harm in your words to the Avatar, but I want to iterate that any attempt of you escaping punishment will not happen."

Kuvira didn't respond, but got up from the bed and crossed the room to the mirror, gazing at her reflection. "If that's what your wish is Su."

"Do you not feel any remorse?"

The first glimpse of emotion flickered across Kuvira's face. "Remorse?" Kuvira turned to face her, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Of course I feel remorse. I see their faces every night! I can't sleep, I can't eat, all I see..." Tears were sliding down her cheeks now as she choked on her words.

Suyin had never seen Kuvira like this, and despite everything she felt the need to comfort her. Only the reminder of the destruction she'd caused stopped her.

"...all I see is _her._ She jumped in front of that spirit beam and risked her own life to save mine." She shook her head. "No, not just her life, the entire Avatar cycle. I owe her everything Su." She took a step forward, a pleading look in her eyes. "I regret everything I've done, I was lost in my own madness. Su, please. At least consider letting-"

"You don't even know if she would consent to that. She's not that kind of Avatar, allowing others to serve her. If she contacts me about your letter, I may consider it." The matriarch turned to leave and the platinum door opened. She hoped she wouldn't regret giving Kuvira a glimmer of hope. Give her an inch and she'll take a mile.

"That's all I ask..." Kuvira whispered.

The door thundered shut a moment later, leaving her alone. A feeling she was getting used to.

* * *

Korra and Asami sat on the beach at Air Temple Island, watching the sun sink low over the horizon, beyond the waves. It had been a night full of old friends, friendly competition, roaring crowds, and to top it off several major corporations, Asami's competitors, had made substantial donations that tripled the fundraising goal.

"The turnout was awesome tonight huh?" Korra asked, her fingers laced through Asami's.

"It was." She smiled at Korra, leaning into her. "You guys were amazing too. The crowd was going wild in the second round when Mako was left up there alone. I still can't believe he took the three of them on with _one_ arm."

Korra chuckled. "It was something alright. I'm glad we got a chance to beat them finally." Asami narrowed her eyes at her. "They cheated last time!" Korra exclaimed, Asami's laughter greeted her ears. "Well they did..." Korra muttered.

She pinched Korra's cheek, tugging gently. "Yes they did, quit pouting." Asami kept her gaze on the other woman, the glow of the sun contrasting with her gorgeous blue eyes. "You know... you're quite beautiful Korra." The words just came out, no hesitation.

Korra blushed, but smiled. "You're...pretty snazzy yourself." _You. Idiot._

Asami laughed loudly at her comment. She was just too adorable when she was nervous. "Thank you Avatar!" she said mockingly, wrapping her arm around Korra and tugging her close. The scent of the ocean always lingered on her, one of the many things she loved about Korra. She could be loud, and as angry as any storm. But at her best Korra was filled with compassion and exuded a peaceful calm, much like she was now.

Korra sighed in content, caressing Asami's arm.

"Korra?"

"Yeah?"

"What's been troubling you? It hasn't just been today, ever since we got home from our vacation you've seemed...distracted?"

Korra sighed, she didn't want to tell her what Kuvira asked. It was bound to be a sore subject. But lying to Asami again wasn't something she wanted either. "It's about Kuvira's letter."

"There was more." It was a statement. "I know."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to tell you, and I didn't want to upset you..." Korra explained.

"What did she say?" Asami's tone was growing more tense by the second.

"She thanked me, like I said, for saving her. But..."

"But _what_ Korra? Spit it out." She sat up, removing Korra's arm and staring straight at her.

This wasn't how Korra wanted this to go, but it was too late.

"She asked for my help."

Asami's eyes narrowed. "Help? With what? You already saved her life Korra."

Korra rubbed her eyes in frustration. How could she explain this? "She...she regrets everything Asami. The destruction, the deaths, how she uprooted people's lives. She wants to atone for everything, but she's afraid that she won't get that chance."

"Atone in what way?" She was getting angry now.

"Kuvira is afraid that if she goes to trial, she will never get a chance to actively pay back the debt she owes to the world. She'll be locked away forever." She paused, Asami's expression unchanged. "She asked that I allow her to swear her loyalty to me, that she might 'serve' me until she dies. She feels it's her only chance."

Korra waited what seemed like an eternity for Asami to respond. Her expression softened for a moment and Korra saw a tear roll down her cheek. "She killed my father, and not just mine Korra. She's responsible for the deaths of countless other fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, and spirits knows who else. How many people died in the attack on the city alone?" Korra couldn't respond to it, she was right, and that was why she felt so conflicted.

"Asami-"

"Have you decided yet?"

"No. This isn't easy for me. I know what she's been through, her past. I know what she's done as well. I'm struggling Asami, I don't know what to do."

"What _she's_ been through?!" Asami stood up and glared daggers at Korra. "I, and many others have been working hard to rebuild this city, the city _she_ nearly destroyed!" Asami took a few steps back, shaking the tears from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Korra, but I don't think she deserves it."

Korra stood up as well. "I know, there's no question there, but what if the right thing is to allow her to help? Isn't that maintaining balance? The person directly responsible rectifying their mistakes? I don't know the answer, but I'm conflicted Asami. Being the Avatar is my job, but as Korra...my conscience, which makes me human, thinks that maybe Kuvira needs help too."

Asami thought over her words, desperately trying to see Korra's point. "I understand what you're saying Korra, but it just doesn't sit well with me. I don't like this. Promise me you'll let me know before you make a decision?"

Korra nodded earnestly. "Of course I will, and I'm sorry I kept it from you."

Asami smiled softly, she just couldn't remain angry for long with Korra. A loud squawk sounded above them and Asami could barely make out the form gliding through the air. "What is that?"

Korra's eyes widened in recognition and began sprinting towards the temple. "Come on!"

"Wait!" Asami sprinted to catch up. "What is it?"

Korra rounded the corner of the staircase. "It's a messenger hawk, but I recognize the bird."

The two of them slowed to a brisk walk as they reached the doors. "From...who?" Asami panted, holding on to Korra's shoulder.

"I think it's from Jinora."

* * *

 **Notes: This update took a bit longer than usual. I blame the Witcher 3. I hope you all enjoyed it and I look forward to hearing from you!**


	4. Another Trip

**Notes: Hello all! School is starting back up so my posts may be pretty inconsistent (in addition to certain video games that I cannot tear myself away from) but I promise to roll them out as soon as possible. Enjoy Chapter 4!**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own any of the Avatar series original characters. All existing rights belong to the creators. Any new characters are creations of my own.**

* * *

Book 5: Omens

Chapter 4: _Another Trip_

* * *

"What does it say darling?" Pema asked her husband, worry etched on her pale face. He had woken her up and brought her into the office minutes before, Korra and Asami were already there waiting. She'd received anxious glances from both of them when she had walked in.

Tenzin didn't respond as he read the letter once more, being sure to not omit anything from his memory. He stood after he set the letter down and looked to his wife, then to Korra and Asami. "Jinora has informed me that things at the Western Air Temple aren't good. In fact..." He sighed and took a sip of tea, Jinora's words echoing through his mind. "...it is more dangerous than we anticipated."

"What's going on?" Korra asked.

Tenzin took his seat again. "According to Jinora, the young airbender who grew ill, Ria, is still in a state. Jinora tried to contact the young woman's spirit...but it was gone."

"Gone?" Korra's expression was grim.

He nodded once. "Gone. She said there was only darkness, but that's not all. Jinora tried to enter the sanctuary and was forced back by a powerful surge of spiritual energy, or so I have deduced. No one is able to get in."

"What else was there?"

"She has asked that we not send anyone to assist her-"

Korra stood up. "What?"

"-until she's finished investigating and identifying what the threat is." Tenzin finished.

Korra sat back down with a scowl on her face. "I don't like this Tenzin, they could all be sitting turtle ducks in that Temple!"

Tenzin nodded his agreement. His daughter was there, a future leader of the Air Nation. "I agree with you, they are in danger. As much as I don't like it, I've learned to trust Jinora's judgement over the years however. If she deems it necessary, to protect people, I am not sending anyone to the Western Air Temple."

Pema sighed, frustrated and visibly worried. "I'm going to go check to see if Meelo actually herded the bison up. You and I will talk about this later." She kissed Tenzin on the forehead and shuffled out of the room.

"Tenzin, if there is something in the sanctuary _that_ powerful, and has already, at least so far, to have claimed one victim, we need to do something." Korra retorted.

Tenzin held up his hand as he spoke. "Korra. I understand, believe me. But Jinora is the one person alive that can determine the nature of this threat. She is the most spiritually in tune individual that I know." He paused at her scowl. "Yes, even greater than the Avatar, you know this."

Korra's scowl softened, he was right after all. "I know, it just seems...I have a very bad feeling about this." Asami took her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sure if Jinora thinks it is the right course, we should respect that Korra." Asami said quietly. "If she needs the Avatar, I'm sure she will call for her."

Korra smiled at her briefly. "I don't like it, but alright. Was there anything else in the letter?"

Tenzin seemed to grow irritated at that question as he cleared his throat. "Yes, she asked me not to tell Kai. _You know how protective he gets._ "

Korra and Asami both chuckled at the line. "She said that huh? Are those two still at the whim of dear old Dad?" Korra joked, increasing Tenzin's irritation.

"I _will_ have you know I have allowed him to date Jinora, but under very strict circumstances!" Tenzin shook his head in annoyance. "I do want him to know about this, but I'd rather not risk a panic among the Air Nation at this threat."

Korra pondered his words for a moment. Asami could see the gears turning in her head, about what she didn't know.

"Tenzin, you said Kai and Opal are overseeing repairs at the Southern Air Temple?" Asami asked.

"That is correct, with the help of a crew of metalbenders from Zaofu."

Korra's face immediately lit up. "How about this! Asami and I can travel to the Southern Temple. We can let Kai and Opal know in person about the situation and while we're there, Asami can help draft up some improved structural plans for the towers."

Asami beamed at her. "That's...actually a really good idea. You're starting to sound like an engineer, solving problems and such." She smirked at Korra, who was grinning stupidly.

"Well, my gi- _best_ friend is a pretty awesome engineer." Korra laughed nervously. _I almost just did that, in front of Tenzin._

Tenzin didn't seem to notice as he pondered the suggestion. "That wouldn't be a bother to you Asami?"

Asami shook her head. "Not at all. I can have my vice president take over operations in the city. The new glider suits are already in production, the new shipment will be arriving next week. I can leave any time." She smiled at Korra. "Looks like we get another adventure in an airship."

"So Tenzin, what do you think?" Korra asked eagerly.

Tenzin smiled lightly. "I think that would be alright." He turned to Asami. "When would you two leave?"

Asami was writing in her notebook. "We can leave as soon as tomorrow. The sooner that temple is rebuilt the better right?" She held up a sketch to Tenzin. "I've already got an idea on how to strengthen the towers."

Tenzin's eyes grew wide. "You really do think of everything don't you Asami Sato?"

The CEO grinned confidently and nodded. "Well Korra? Let's go get everything packed. We'll be leaving for my airfield early in the morning." She stood and walked to the door, waiting on Korra.

"Early? But Asami, the morning sucks!" Korra whined half mockingly.

Tenzin followed them out into the hall. "Thank you both, for all of your help rebuilding the Air Nation. Truly, I am indebted, it means the world to me."

Korra and Asami both embraced him and bid him a good night, quickly making their way to the bedroom. Korra practically burst through their doorway in excitement.

"We get to go on another trip!" Korra nearly shouted, rummaging through her clothes.

Asami chuckled to herself. _Classic Korra._

"Should we see if Bo and Mako wanna go? Lin probably won't let Mako go, lot's of work to be done, but I'm sure Bolin misses Opal." Korra asked, still stuffing things into her pack.

"Well uh-" Asami hesitated.

Korra turned around, not expecting that response. "Hmm?"

"Well I was kind of hoping it was just us. You know...some time alone, away." Asami blushed, looking away quickly.

The hue of Korra's cheeks matched Asami's lips soon enough. "Oh, um yeah...I mean I'm totally cool with that, just didn't think of it..."

Asami smiled despite being so forward. "We can still ask him to go, we'll just have to take the flagship. It has...multiple rooms."

Korra's cheeks flushed even darker. "Um, yeah okay...want me to radio him?" she stammered out.

"Sure, I'll get packed and ready for bed then." Asami smiled to herself. _She's so adorable when I flirt with her._

Korra scurried out of the room in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. _Why do I always act so damn nervous around her? Ugh!_ She reached the radio room on the second floor and sat down, dialing in to the special frequency Bolin and Mako used at their apartment. A few moments later and Bolin's voice crackled on the other side.

 _"Uhhh, hello?"_

"Hey Bo!"

 _"Korra! What's up champ? Pabu stop biting that!"_

"Listen, Asami and I are taking a trip down to the Southern Air Temple to help with the repairs." Korra grinned widely, she could picture Bolin's face. "You wanna go? Opal will be there..."

 _"OF COURSE! Where and when do I have to meet you guys?!"_

Korra laughed loudly. "I thought so. We are leaving tomorrow morning. We'll come by and pick you up on the way to Asami's airfield."

 _"This is awesome! I gotta pack! And I'm bringing Pabu!"_ The line went dead and Korra shook her head, amused. _Classic Bolin._

As she walked back downstairs she realized that if she left in the morning she wouldn't have a chance to talk to Tenzin about Kuvira. Her conversation earlier with Asami hadn't exactly gone well, but it was important and it kept nagging at her...

Making up her mind she walked to Tenzin's study. There was light spilling into the hallway and Korra knocked on the open door. "Tenzin? Can I come in?"

The master airbender looked up from the notes in front of him, startled. "Korra? I thought you'd gone to bed. Come on in, take a seat."

Korra sat down and sighed. "I need some advice."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "Is this love advice? Pema is probably better suited-"

"Spirits Tenzin! No!" Korra groaned, putting her head in her hands. "It's not that-wait, why do you ask?"

Tenzin chuckled. "I might be old, but I'm not blind. I see something between you and Asami. Not to mention you almost called her your girlfriend earlier."

Korra groaned once more. _He heard that._ "You aren't the first to notice. Mako has too. But surprisingly he was supportive. Have Ikki and Meelo mellowed him out?"

He shrugged, taking a sip of tea. "Well, he certainly has spent a lot of time around them lately, but if I had to take a guess? Mako must have realized at some point that he lost both you and Asami. He must have made his peace. Besides, I hear from Lin he's been seeing someone."

"What? A girlfriend? That might explain it." Korra shook her head. "Anyway, like I said, I need some advice."

Tenzin nodded. "Of course, what is it?"

"The letter you gave me, from Zaofu. Do you know who sent it?"

"No. I thought it may be Suyin. I guess it wasn't her?" He asked, intrigued.

"Kuvira."

His demeanor changed at the mention of her name. "What does she want?"

Korra held up her hands defensively. "Tenzin please, just hear me out. You're the only one I can think of that could give me objective advice on this."

"Very well. I'll do my best."

"Thank you." Korra took a deep breath and sat back in her chair. "She needs my help."

"Your help?"

"Yes. I know, I already saved her life. She thanked me for that again, in the letter-"

"But that wasn't all." Tenzin murmured, his expression was passive.

Korra nodded. "She wants to fix everything she has done, and make it up to the world."

Tenzin's eyes widened. "Really? That is...quite the turnaround for Kuvira. I can't say I'm not skeptical."

"I know how it sounds. But I think she is sincere. Kuvira mentioned that if she is sentenced, and she will be, that she will never have the opportunity to pay back the debt she owes, not just to the world, but to me as well." Korra rubbed her temple in frustration. "Kuvira asked that I allow her to swear her loyalty to me, and serve me..."

Tenzin mulled it over for a few minutes. He couldn't deny that he felt Kuvira deserved to be locked in a cell for the rest of her days. Many in the United Republic, Raiko included had even suggested that execution wasn't out of the question. Suyin was the one keeping her prisoner, he doubted she would allow it. "Korra, what are your instincts telling you?"

Korra looked at him sadly. "That's just it, I'm torn."

"It is a hard decision to make. What is it exactly that you feel you must choose between?"

"Asami. We had an argument. Well, several really. Kuvira isn't exactly a good topic of discussion. Asami blames her for her father's death, and despises Kuvira for what she's done. I can't say I blame her. On one hand, Hiroshi knew what he signed up for her, but on the other, if Kuvira hadn't put us in that situation he'd still be alive. She's caused so much destruction and pain, but I know who Kuvira really is inside. She's a tortured soul Tenzin, her motivation for the what she did...she truly thought what she was doing was right-"

"But she lost her way." He finished for her, understanding Korra's train of thought.

"Exactly. As the Avatar, I'm supposed to maintain balance, and that might mean keeping Kuvira locked up, for the betterment of the world. But as a person, as Korra, I can't help but sympathize with her, we're a lot alike. What if helping her, in some way down the line helps maintain balance? What if Kuvira rectifying her mistakes is the right thing?"

Tenzin nodded slowly. " I see your predicament. But what you're afraid of isn't what the world thinks, you haven't exactly cared what the world thinks of you since you came to this city."

Korra smirked slightly. "Why should I? I'm my own person."

Tenzin returned her grin, it faded as he spoke. "You're afraid of putting Kuvira between you and Asami."

"I am." Korra wanted to punch a wall out of sheer frustration. "She has a deep hatred for her, and I can't blame her. I don't want to lose her over Kuvira."

"You may not like it, but that is Asami's choice. She knows that you are the Avatar, you have a responsibility. She may not like it, but she will learn to accept it in time."

"If I decide to help Kuvira, I'm not sure what to expect from Asami." Korra looked out of the window toward the city, the city Asami was rebuilding.

Tenzin stood and walked to the window, gazing pensively. "Do you remember when you first confronted Asami with the possibility that Hiroshi might be an Equalist?"

Korra frowned, not seeing the connection. "Yes? What does that have to do..."

"Do you remember how angry she got? When Asami saw the truth, she sided with you immediately." Tenzin turned to her. "Korra, she is intensely loyal to you. I'm certain whatever you decide, Asami in the end, will come to accept it."

"I hope you're right Tenzin." Korra embraced him suddenly, nearly knocking him over. "Thank you, for always being there for me."

He smiled, hugging her close. "I always will be."

"Well we've got a long day tomorrow. I'll be sure to send a message when we reach the Southern Air Temple." Korra walked to the door and paused before she left. "Oh, and one last thing..."

"Yes Korra?"

Korra rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Can you keep this thing about Asami and I to yourself? It's not that I'm embarrassed or anything, just because she's a woman too...I'd just rather not have the press and everyone asking about it. I haven't asked what she wants to do yet either."

Tenzin nodded. "I will. Although I'm certain Pema already knows." He said, smirking.

"Ugh."

* * *

Korra made her way back to her room and stood in front of the door. _I'll have to discuss it with her at some point. I hope she'll be understanding._ She opened the bedroom door slowly.

Asami was sitting in bed, sketching in her notebook, wearing a midnight black night gown that only came down to her thighs. All thoughts of Kuvira quickly vanished. Korra had seen Asami's legs before, but she was seeing them differently, now that the two of them were... _well what are we exactly?_

"Korra, it's just a nightgown." Asami admonished, smirking at her stare.

Korra silently berated herself for her blazing cheeks and walked over to the closet. "It's not my fault you look stunning..." she muttered, the words coming out a bit louder than anticipated.

"I heard that." Asami said, chuckling.

"Ugh!" Korra groaned, unfastening the pelt around her waist. She pulled off her arm sleeves and hesitated before pulling off her top. _You've done it before in front of her, you're going to have to quit being so nervous._ Korra pulled it off and placed it aside, giving Asami a view of her toned upper body.

Asami looked away as Korra turned around and shuffled toward the bed. Korra sat on the edge and kicked off her pants and crawled under the covers. Asami raised an eyebrow at her. "I've seen you like that before Korra, why are you so bashful? Heck even on our vacation you were totally fine with it."

Korra shrugged, her nervousness starting to fade. "I don't know...I guess because this is new? Us, I mean, we're new."

Asami placed her sketchbook aside and pulled the blanket over her legs, turning to Korra. "It might seem like it's new Korra, but if you really think about it...it's been there all along. We only just now put it out in the open and told each other how we felt."

"I...suppose you're right. But it doesn't shake the feeling still."

"I don't want to push things Korra-"

"No. It's okay." Korra smiled at her. "Really, I'll get over it."

"You know, _you_ were the one that practically stripped in front of me just now. Not vice versa..." Asami smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh!" Korra flopped onto her back and rolled on her side, towards the door.

Asami laughed loudly and snuggled close to her, wrapping one arm around her middle. Korra's toned stomach was soft, yet firm to the touch. It dawned on her that she held the most powerful person in the world in her arms. _That's something that doesn't happen every day._

They remained that way for a time, Korra in her arms. "This is nice." Korra whispered, thankful Asami couldn't see her cheeks.

Korra could feel Asami grinning near her neck when a pair of lips brushed against her cheek, soft and tender. "Yes it is..." The contact sent a surge of warmth through her body, and an unfamiliar tingling in her toes.

Korra rolled over to meet Asami's gaze, not an inch from her face. _Just kiss her already._ The Avatar cupped her cheeks calmly and closed the distance, kissing Asami deeply, passionately, every ounce of affection she had for the woman was put into this kiss, and Asami could feel it. It was so overpowering Asami felt like her world was spinning, completely lost in bliss. Korra parted from her, blue eyes still held shut.

"Sorry if that was too much, I just had the urge to-"

"Korra." Asami was completely out of breath. "I've...always wanted you to do that."

Korra opened her eyes and smiled slyly. "You know me, procrastinator..." she shrugged eliciting, a beautiful laugh from the emerald eyed woman.

"You're such an adorable dork, I love it."

"Well in that case...okay this is going to sound weird, but I love the way you smell. It's always lavender, every day and it really helps calm my nerves." Korra gave her a pleading look as if to say 'Don't judge me?'.

 _Spirits she's so cute._ Asami giggled and ran a finger down Korra's neck to her chest, nearly to her wrappings. Asami suddenly realized Korra was half naked under the sheets, her desire rising. _Another time, don't get ahead of yourself._ "I won't judge you, never have. It's time we get some sleep? We have a big trip ahead of us."

Korra nodded, yawning loudly. "I suppose so..." she whispered, leaning into Asami's arms.

Asami sighed in content. _I am so deeply in love, it's terrifying._ "Goodnight, Korra." A short peck on the lips was her response.

* * *

"Ugh, why did we have to leave so early?" Korra muttered, looking tiredly out the window of Asami's personal satomobile.

"I hear you Korra." Bolin yawned loudly in agreement from the backseat. Pabu was curled up on his lap sleeping soundly. "At least Pabu gets to sleep."

Asami turned onto the freeway that would take them out to her airfield on the outskirts of the city. "Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late. Besides, you have a job to do Avatar."

"I don't wanna do my job!"

"I don't even have one!" Bolin whined. "Varrick said he had this fantastic mover idea and I went to see him the other day before the match. Was he there? Nope! He and Zhu Li are going on a _second_ honeymoon."

The two women laughed and Asami spoke up. "Bo? Would you like to be the Future Industries Fire Ferrets franchise captain?"

His eyes lit up at the mention of the word 'captain'. "Really?!" Asami nodded, smiling. "Heck yes I would! Does that mean I get paid?"

Asami rolled her eyes as they passed the last of the city proper. "Yes, you'll get paid. The new tournaments won't be starting up for awhile yet of course, but you've got enough to live off of for awhile right? You and Mako?"

"Well yeah, sure. Mako takes care of us, but I don't want to keep burdening him. He's always taken care of me, it's time I go my own way, you know?"

Korra chimed in. "I heard that he's got a girlfriend Bo, that true?"

"What? Hmm, no...I don't know what you're talking about" Bolin stammered. He was cornered.

Asami and Korra shared an amused look. "So who is it Bo?" Asami asked.

"Okay! All I know is that she's some Fire Nation girl. That's it."

"Fire Nation girl?" Asami pulled into the lot outside of the airfield and stopped the car. "We'll talk about it later. We've got an airship to fly."

Korra looked around admiring the view. Three airships with the Future Industries logo emblazoned on the side were stationed near the hangars, one much larger than the others. "I guess _that_ is your flagship?" Korra asked, pointing.

Asami gave her wink. "Just wait until you see the inside."

* * *

Opal stood on the balcony of the main tower, overlooking the valley below. The mountains surrounding the temple never ceased to amaze her. It was always serene up here, so calming. The breeze in the air, the near silence. If she could, Opal would spend the rest of her life up here, with visits from family of course.

"Opal!" _And there goes my peace._

The Beifong turned from the railing to see Kai running toward her, a letter in his hand. "Kai? What's that?" she asked, pointing.

"It's from Tenzin. He apparently sent this three days ago by messenger hawk." He indicated the date stamped on the front. "It's addressed to you, Opal."

"Me?" She looked at him quizzically before opening the letter.

 _Dear Opal,_

 _I trust things with Kai are running smoothly in the south. I am writing to inform you that Avatar Korra, Asami Sato, and Bolin are travelling there to assist you in speeding up the repairs to the temple. They should arrive a day after you receive this letter. Also, Korra has important information for the both of you, and it is only meant for your ears. I don't want the acolytes or other Airbenders there to be alarmed. They are supposed to send a message back to me when they arrive via the hawk I have sent to you. I am proud of both of you as you continue your path. Opal, if you have come to a decision to pursue being a master, write back when Korra sends her letter. You only have to master two more forms, or create a technique of your own to earn your tattoos._

 _Wind Be With You,_

 _Master Tenzin_

Opal relayed everything to Kai, omitting the last detail about her training.

"Important information?" Kai wondered aloud. "I hope it's nothing serious."

Opal was frowning, but inside she was screaming for joy that Bolin was coming. "I'm sure everything will be fine. We need to let the acolytes and Airbenders know that they are coming."

"What about Wing and Wei?"

Opal snorted. "We don't need to talk to those two. They'll just give me crap about Bolin."

Kai laughed as they walked from the railing on the tower balcony inside. This room was the old head monk's room, back before the genocide over 170 years ago. Kai and Opal had made it their personal study and planning room for the repairs. "The east tower is our main concern currently, Wing, Wei, Asami, and Korra can probably handle that once they arrive. How are the temporary supports holding up?" Opal asked, studying the makeshift blueprints the twins drew up.

"They seem to be holding for now, but it's still too dangerous to approach the tower. Wing and Wei won't even go near it." Kai took a seat and poured some tea.

"We'll need to attend to that immediately then, if it collapses..."

"Yeah, big mess."

Opal nodded in agreement, taking a sip of tea, trying to calm her nerves.

Kai poured himself another cup and turned to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Kai hesitated, not wanting to step on toes.

"Kai we've worked together a long time. You can ask me anything."

"Alright. Why haven't you made a decision to pursue master training? Tenzin expressed that he would like to make us Elders, that's a huge honor."

She was hoping he wouldn't ask that question, but there it was. "I'm just afraid that I won't be cut out for it. Leading."

Kai stood and walked over to her. "I'm going to be blunt. You're a fantastic airbender, and a great friend. You and I have been through some tough situations together. Whatever you're afraid of Opal, you can overcome that. My advice? Don't throw away a chance to become one of the first masters since before the genocide. You'll be a part of history. You can be fierce, determined, and everyone at this temple respects you whether you see it or not."

Opal's eyes were wide with his uncharacteristic speech. "Wow, you're getting soft."

He crossed his arms, frowning. "No, but having Jinora for a girlfriend and her _dad_ as the leader of our nation kind of puts things in perspective."

Opal laughed, feeling a little better. "I'll give it some thought, but you helped."

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome." Kai grinned smugly. "I'm going to go tell everyone who's coming. Wanna go?"

Opal stood and stretched her limbs, giving him a nod. "Let's do it."

"I bet you're just antsy to smooch Bolin again..." Kai said mockingly.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

Jinora opened her eyes. The darkness around her clued her in to just how long she'd been mediating. _Dark already._ The thought crossed her mind to sleep, but a low humming from outside caught her attention. It was rhythmic, pulsating, much in the same manner the energy from inside the sanctuary was behaving two days before.

Cautiously, she stepped out onto the staircase her tower was attached to and made her way down, listening intently. Jinora reached a T in the path, one side going toward the sanctuary, and one leading down past the lower parts of the temple to the lake below the cliffs. The humming began to fade as she walked closer to the sanctuary, piquing her curiosity. She turned around and traveled the other path, leading toward the lake. The stairs were broken and in some places completely missing. Using her airbending she practically floated to the bottom of the cliffs, the water on her left.

The humming was now a distant rumbling, the ground below her feet wasn't moving as it had above when she tried to enter the sanctuary. Jinora couldn't be sure if these two events were related, but her instincts told her they were. How they were connected, she was hoping to find out.

Jinora moved faster, nearly running trying to reach the source of the commotion, dodging rocks, bounding over crevices in the ground. A piercing, shrill clamor reached her ears as she found the entrance to a cave. It was constant, continually pulsating, and Jinora began to feel the spiritual energy again, this time it wasn't pushing her back. It was pulling her _in._

 _It's too late, I can't go back now. Spirits guide me._

Jinora descended into the dark caverns, her only guide was the temperature of the air, cluing her in to the direction she should travel. Although the passages were completely devoid of light, she could feel them now, winding downward. After a few minutes a pale, pink, light began to bathe the narrow passage. Jinora stopped suddenly, the piercing noise had halted and she wasn't being pulled in. She dared to take one step, nothing. Another step, still nothing. Confident any danger had passed, the master airbender stepped into the large cavern.

The sight brought wonder to her eyes.

Where she stood was a platform overlooking a vast expanse. The cavern was nearly spherical in nature, but the ground upon which she stood was carved. _This was built by someone._ The path Jinora stood on extended far out into what seemed to be the exact middle of the space. The walls all around her were covered in pink, luminous crystals, massive by the looks of it. Glowing with a vibrancy she'd only seen once; the spirit vines.

 _These are not vines, but they are undoubtedly imbued with spiritual energy. More importantly, why is there something man made down here?_

Her gaze shifted to the middle of the large cavern, the end of the platform she was standing on. In the center was a single light. Jinora began to move toward it, keenly aware of anything that may approach her. As she neared the platform's edge she could make out that it was an altar of sorts, carved in a manner she'd never seen. Jinora had seen craftsmanship of many cultures, even the Sun Warriors.

 _Whoever, or whatever created this place, they are long since gone._

Light suddenly shot forth from the altar, bounding in waves. Jinora could feel her chi channels once again being manipulated, the pain searing throughout her body. Her tattoos began to glow once more and it all stopped as soon as it began, leaving Jinora on her knees panting hard.

 _It was just like before. This has to be connected to whatever is in the sanctuary. But why was I able to get to this one so easily?_

Jinora managed to stand and move slowly toward the end of the platform. She could see now that the light on the altar was emanating from a single, massive crystal. She couldn't make out the shape standing near the entrance because the light was so radiant. Standing before it now, Jinora could see a dark form underneath the crystalline surface.

"By the Wind...what is this?"

* * *

 **Notes: Well there you have it!** **Whatever Jinora found, does not sound good at all. I wonder what that dark form is inside? O.o**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Looking Back

**Notes: Okay guys, I'm sorry it has been such a long time since the last update. I hope you all enjoy this one and don't hesitate to let me know what you think, favs/follows/reviews are always appreciated!**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own any of the Avatar series original characters. All existing rights belong to the creators. Any new characters are creations of my own.**

* * *

Book 5: Omens

Chapter 5: _Looking Back_

* * *

Korra gazed across the vast expanse of the great blue below her. Asami had been flying for the entire day, not wanting to engage the autopilot until she was sure they had a good heading. A moment ago they had passed Crescent Island, the home of Avatar Roku's ruined temple. They were making excellent time with Asami's flagship.

 _Roku_.

A deep sadness passed through her at the mention of his name. Her connection to her past lives had been severed over three years ago, but she still felt every strike Unalaq inflicted on Raava. Every connection, being severed one at a time. She could still see Aang's face, fading away. Then Roku. Kyoshi and Kuruk were next. Yangchen...and it went on and on, until she reached Wan. Aside from Aang's life, Korra knew the most about the first Avatar. She had gleaned much from the visions she experienced while on the island of the Bhanti Tribe. Besides herself, Wan was the only one to battle Vaatu.

She succeeded in sealing the dark spirit away, but at a great cost. The connection to her past lives had been severed.

 _I'm so sorry Wan..._

It had been years, but the gravity of what she'd allowed to happen still remained with her, lingering in the back of her mind. It was something she wasn't sure would ever pass. Seeing that island, now leagues behind them, caused old memories to surface. It only added to the amount of stress she was feeling.

Her thoughts over the last day had increasingly turned to Kuvira and how she was going to handle that situation. Korra thought that maybe going to the Southern Temple might ease her mind, but it had only given her more time to think, and that was precisely the opposite of what she wanted to happen. As the hours had gone on, she was resolute in her decision that she _will_ help her, but how to go about it? That was the question.

 _Speak the words, and I will serve you until my dying breath._

Korra shook the thought from her mind and looked south, hoping to see mountains soon, but knowing it would be at least until tomorrow evening and another full day navigating the Patolas.

"Korra?"

The sudden voice made her jump. Asami's sweet laughter reached her ears, calming her instantly.

Korra feigned a frown. "Don't you have an airship to be piloting?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Asami walked over to her, wrapping her right arm around the Avatar as they both turned to the railing. "It's on autopilot. Besides, Bo is watching over it."

Korra raised an eyebrow. "You let Bo watch the controls? _Great._ "

"Of course, I've been flying for awhile. I need a break." Asami smirked at her, elbowing her in the ribs. "And be nice to Bo."

Korra looked away. "Sorry, I would ask to help, but I'm not too great with machines..." She tossed her hand over the railing as she spoke. "...as evidenced by my driving skills."

Again Asami's infectious laughter filled the air. "Well you could always practice when we get back!"

Korra shook her head vigorously, smiling. "Nope! Not happening."

Asami smiled and leaned her head on Korra's shoulder. The two of them watched the sun start to dip below the horizon, the red-orange glow of the sunset enriching the already crimson hull of the airship. A comfortable silence fell between them, simply enjoying the other's company.

Asami shifted her emerald eyes to meet Korra's, but found them closed. "Are you okay?"

Korra sighed, shifting slightly at the railing. She opened her eyes, glancing to to Asami and back to the water. "I'm just really stressed out I guess."

 _About Kuvira no doubt._ Asami couldn't help her blood boiling at the thought of the woman. Her agitation must have been apparent because Korra was facing her now. She didn't have to say anything, Asami could read her like a book.

"Asami..." Korra sighed again, growing frustrated. "I want to help her, I don't know how yet, or when..." The look she gave her could only be described as fierce. "..but I _will_ help her."

 _Please understand._

Asami didn't answer for a moment, looking down hundreds of feet below to the ocean. She'd been doing some thinking of her own since they flew out from Republic City. She knew from the beginning that Korra would go this route. Asami didn't actually believe she wouldn't. Korra has always wanted to help people. As much as Asami despised Kuvira, she had come to accept that it was just another person to Korra. Someone else that needed her help.

Despite her anger, she felt her heart swelling with adoration for the other woman. This was who Korra was, and now that they were...together, she would need to keep an open mind. She didn't want anything to come between them.

Asami took a deep breath before speaking, trying to measure her words carefully, lest she lose her temper. "Korra.." Asami began, looking down at their joined hands. "...if you really think this is the right decision, I'll...do my best."

Korra smiled radiantly at her, that classic crooked grin. "My gut tells me it's the right choice. Thank you Asami, for trusting me."

 _But it doesn't mean I have to like it._ Asami placed her hand on Korra's chest. "I trust _you_ , not Kuvira. So if she does anything, assuming you actually get her out of prison, I will not hesitate..." she whispered lowly, her point made crystal clear.

Korra glanced away nervously. "Well yeah, that goes without saying." She shifted her eyes back to Asami. "I don't expect you to trust her."

"Good." Asami smiled and wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders. "Now come here."

Korra nestled her head on Asami's shoulder, a warmth spreading through her body. It felt as if time slowed every time they shared a moment like this. "The world really doesn't deserve your kindness you know..." Korra whispered softly, her breath sending shivers down Asami's skin.

"Don't thank me Korra. I don't deserve it..." _Because of what I would rather do._

* * *

 _"Su, I am sorry for all of the anguish I have caused you and your family."_

 _The matriarch's eyes showed no emotion. "You are going to answer for everything you've done."_

 _Kuvira didn't look down as the platinum cuffs were placed over her wrists and ankles. She stood straight, eyes forward, fixed. She could not show weakness in front of her men. They had been defeated, but they had all pledged their lives to her. They didn't deserve to see a coward._

 _Su and Lin marched her out of the crater and into a waiting RCPD airship, cuffing her once more to her seat. Three metalbending officers stood guard next to her. She had no will to fight them. Her attention turned to the window. Kuvira could see from her vantage point in the Colossus how much damage she had caused, but looking at it now...she knew what she had done._

 _The city stood in ruins, most of downtown ablaze or crumbling. Only isolated handfuls of buildings stood standing. United Forces battleships in the harbor had mostly sunk to the bottom, but the water was still on fire, no doubt from the oil and burning wreckage. How many people had she killed today? But through all of that carnage, Kuvira could only see one thing: her own death._

* * *

Kuvira opened her eyes slowly, several tears quickly escaping her. She hated crying, hated vulnerability. But that was all she was reduced to now. She was no longer Kuvira, the Great Uniter. No. She was just the same, lonely, sad child that ended up on Suyin Beifong's doorstep all those years ago.

The dream returned to her every night, haunting her. Lack of sleep was beginning to take a toll on her body as well. Kuvira stood up from her cot and walked to the sink below the mirror, splashing water on her face. She stood there for what seemed hours, watching the droplets fall into the sink. Every drop seemed to be a bit of her soul, slowly fading away. Kuvira was being reduced to something resembling a human, but beyond that, she wasn't sure anymore.

All she felt was fear and sorrow. And the cold. Oh, the cold...

The letter was sent off with enough time...

 _The Avatar isn't coming._

Her thoughts were cut off by a distant rumbling. Kuvira backed into the corner of her cell, very on edge. The walls of her cell began to vibrate, heightened by her seismic sense. Two large crashes from the hallway beyond the door startled her. She couldn't tell if this was her imagination, or real. _What is this?_

The answer came soon enough as the platinum door swung open. Two figures stepped into the room, each wearing Earth Empire army uniforms. Kuvira caught a glimpse of a motionless guard on the floor outside the door.

Kuvira's eyes widened in shock. This couldn't be happening. _How did they penetrate the domes?_ Both men saluted.

"Your Excellency." One of the men addressed her. "We are here to bring you home."

Her breath was caught in her throat at the mention of that word. _Home._

Kuvira hesitated, not knowing what action to take. She was stunned. In the blink of an eye her old life was before her, extending a hand, beckoning her to return. The possibilities flashed through her mind. It was all happening so quickly. She could return as the Great Uniter and restore the Earth Kingdom, or she could turn away from that, pay for her crimes. _You resolved to never return to that life, you know what you've done._

Kuvira nodded once, gesturing for them to lead on. _I don't deserve a home._

As soon as they turned their backs she seized the opportunity. In one fluid motion she bent the metal armor from their wrists and ankles onto herself and dove in front of them. Landing on the floor in the doorway, Kuvira turned and sent two shards of metal directly into their throats, blood spurting from the open wounds.

Kuvira steadied her breathing, the shock of what had happened not yet wearing off. She'd just killed two men that had once served her. _You don't have choice._

 _I've chosen to leave that behind, and I'm still killing people._ Kuvira walked over to the Zaofu guard in the hall, still lifeless. She held a finger to her neck, trying to gauge a pulse. _Damn_. Surveying the area there were several bodies strewn about, a few were hers. No, they weren't hers anymore, just remnants of her past.

 _I need to get to Su, if they are here for me, they will harm her and the others._

Kuvira took off in a dead sprint, her surroundings becoming familiar. She once walked these halls as the Captain of the Guard. Two more hallways and she would be out on the grounds of the main dome, in front of the Beifong Estate. As she neared the doorways she could hear the commotion of a battle outside, and screaming. She stopped before stepping beyond the threshold trying to discern the situation.

Several Zaofu guards were near the estate entrance in a fight with what seemed to be a losing battle. They were outnumbered. Electric flashes from mecha suits provided the only light, thuds of earth colliding with buildings, and the clanging of metal could all be heard distinctly. Kuvira had to make a move now if they had a chance at surviving. Without wasting another second she stormed into the open and ran straight towards the estate.

As she neared, one of her troops stopped and motioned to her. "Uniter! You-" He was met swiftly with his own arm blade bent into his chest. Kuvira didn't pay him any mind and somersaulted forward, kicking another one of her men's legs out from under him. As she stood she bent his metal helmet inward, suffocating him. It was ruthless, but efficient, and she had a goal. All of those hours she spent exercising in that cell were paying off.

A shard of metal came whistling through the air, sinking deep into her left thigh. The pain radiated from the bone and through her body, causing her to stumble forward. "Ah! Damn it!" she swore, trying to pick herself up. Kuvira took out two more of her men swiftly, but on hobbled legs, her anger driving her forward.

 _I'm rusty._

The Zaofu guards, even in this darkness could see who it was thinning out the enemy. Confused as they were, they made no move toward her and began to retreat back toward the door, continuing to fend off any remaining assailants.

Kuvira slammed her right foot into the ground, sending a boulder into the air. Launching herself forward, Kuvira landed the same foot on the rock, sending it flying toward the three remaining Empire troops. One began to move toward it in an attempt to break it in half, but Kuvira bent the metal of his boots to cause him to slip, sending the boulder directly over him and crashing into the other two men.

Kuvira was upon the man in seconds, bending his armor into cuffs that were futile to struggle against. The other two men appeared to be dead. She needed one alive. Before she could make another move one of the Zaofu guard spoke.

"Do not take one step forward, Kuvira!" The guard in the center of the group, along with the others, were in a readied stance.

Kuvira narrowed her eyes, but slowly held out her hands anyway. She'd chosen her side. "Do as you will, Ikat." The man had always been capable, it was no wonder that he replaced her as Captain.

"You come willingly?"

Kuvira nodded, the pain in her thigh was excruciating, and was making it difficult to stand. _I have to keep moving._

"You two, grab that man for interrogation." As two of the guards followed their orders the captain looked questioningly at her. "These are your men."

"They were."

He motioned for the others to fan out and they surrounded her, completely aware that she could kill several of them at any moment. "Cuff her. The platinum."

One of the guards moved forward. _I need to know if Su is safe._ Kuvira's voice stopped them. "The matriarch. Is she unharmed?"

A few of the guards shared nervous looks. Kuvira was quickly losing patience. Her voice dripped of venom. "I asked you a question Ikat."

Even though they had her outnumbered, the man still paled. "We haven't been inside yet."

Now Kuvira was angry. She tried to take a step, but dozens of metal bangles shot out at once, pinning her limbs to her side. Several guards ran up to them now from an adjacent dome. "Captain! All other domes are secure."

"Good now-" several metal plates shot into Ikat's chest with dizzying speed, reddening the breastplate with his blood immediately. As he fell to the ground nearly two dozen of Kuvira's men charged from the other side of the courtyard, flinging boulders and metal their way.

Kuvira was struggling against the restraints pinning her arms. _I can't believe these idiots hadn't been inside. That should have been their first priority!_

The fight was getting closer to where Kuvira was on the ground with each passing second. Other than the metal being ripped up around her and occasional boulder flying past, Kuvira couldn't see anything in this darkness. She could feel someone at her side suddenly and her restraints were removed. The body hit the ground in front of her with a sickening thud shortly after. Whoever her savior was, they were dead now too.

 _I have to get to Su._

Kuvira hobbled into the estate, the lights were on. _That's a good sign._ The hallway in the center of the mansion ran the entire length. The emergency bunker was underneath the staircase near the kitchens. Kuvira found the necessary door and began to metalbend the locks. She had been trained for this very moment, it seemed only yesterday...

 _Finally!_ The door swung open and Kuvira leapt inside, closing it behind her. She took the steps leading down two at a time, a panic rising in her chest. Part of her knew they were fine, the door hadn't been breached, but she was beginning to second guess it, and that wasn't like her. Kuvira was logical, rigid, and steadfast. It wasn't like her to doubt, or become emotionally compromised.

"Stay back you bastard! I'll not hesitate to do it!"

Kuvira's blood went cold as a sickening crunch came from inside the room. She rushed in to see Suyin standing above a man's body, his figure horribly twisted by the metal woven around his limbs.

"Your Excellency!" A man's voice from the side of the room caused her to turn about.

"Kuvira?!" Suyin's stunned voice came from the side opposite the man.

Kuvira wasted no time putting herself between Su and the intruder. "Stand down!" Kuvira snarled, hoping to avoid more conflict.

The man tensed, not the desired effect. But as Kuvira readied herself for an attack, the metal plates on his wrist suddenly shot to his throat, spraying the wall a dark crimson. Kuvira's wide eyes turned behind her, Suyin standing ready.

"Su-"

"Enough! These are your troops Kuvira! Why are they here?!"

"I-I don't know...they busted me out of my cell..." Kuvira yelped in pain, gripping her thigh as she fell to the floor. "I fought them to get to you, I thought you might be hurt..."

The sincerity in her voice caught the matriarch off guard. _She fought to get here? Could it be I was wrong about her?_

Su walked to her side calmly. "I'm going to go against my better judgement and help you." She draped her former ward's arm across her shoulder to help her walk. They exited the room shortly making their way to the back of the bunker. "If you try anything Kuvira..." her voice trailed, the point made.

 _I can't say I'm surprised she doesn't trust me._ "Is-" Kuvira winced, panting. "Is everyone else alright?"

Suyin didn't answer for a moment, gauging whether or not she should tell her.

"Suyin!" A guard came running down the hallway, stopping cold when she saw Kuvira. She glanced at her suspiciously before speaking. "The intruders have all been dealt with. There is one left alive. She-" the guard pointed at Kuvira. "-helped us fight them off, and the captive is her handiwork."

Suyin looked at Kuvira warily, but she didn't meet her gaze. "Very well. Help me would you? She's losing blood fast, and needs to be treated."

"Of course." The guard went to Kuvira's other side and the three of them slowly made their way to a small medical room, built for just these circumstances.

Kuvira's vision was beginning to fade and she was growing dangerously pale when she found herself lying on a bed. "Su-"

"Shh, quiet now." She felt a soft hand over her own, before everything faded to black.

* * *

Jinora walked toward the massive crystal with caution. Small, measured steps. _Whatever it is, I can't excite it._ Her movement didn't have any ill effect on the beautiful stone before her. The air around her felt calm, but a lingering spiritual energy was apparent. It was soothing...almost...nurturing? Jinora couldn't quite place it.

Deciding that it was safe, the Master airbender strode right up to the crystal, expecting a response, but receiving nothing. Until...a voice.

 _"Come closer."_

At that moment Jinora realized her folly. She was trapped and there was no turning back.

The monolith flared to life, filling the chamber with a warm, pink glow. A reverberating hum began slowly, building in intensity. Jinora could see the air twisting and churning about the cavern, starting to pick up in its velocity. Her robes began to whip around her, exposing her glider suit.

Jinora began to bend an air pocket around her body to shield her from any debris that might fly her way. A pulsing light began to emanate from the crystal in front of her, sending energy out in waves. Jinora desperately tried to back away from the crystal, bending her vortex all the while, but was being anchored in place by some unseen force.

 _"Stop resisting."_

Jinora was desperate, the energy flowing out of the crystal was _dark_ , and she needed to warn the others at least, to get away. The crystal, or whatever it was inside was not going to let her go quietly. She was rooted to the floor, there was no getting away.

 _"It is futile, submit."_

To say she was terrified was an understatement, but she had no other choice. Jinora stopped bending and let her arms fall to her side. She braced for the worst...and nothing came. _I don't understand what this is, but it took Ria's spirit, I can't let that happen to me, or anyone else. I have to get out of here!_

 _"Ah, so you've finally relented I see."_

The voice seemed to echo in her own mind, crawling, searching for an opening. At this point Jinora was beginning to understand a bit about this entity's actions, but why and what it is, remained to be seen. Every word spoken by the crystal caused a massive burst of light throughout the chamber.

 _"I've been calling for someone worthy. The girl wasn't...satisfactory, but you? You will suffice."_

All of the exposure to the crystal's light was beginning to take its toll on the young airbender. _I have to get out of here, somehow. It had prevented me from leaving, maybe it won't prevent me from approaching._

 _"Young airbender, do you realize what it is you stand before?"_

Jinora took one step forward, a slight change in her chi was noticeable, the pain as well. _It's time I spoke to this thing, I'm trapped anyway._

"What is it that you want?" Jinora asked, her tone level.

 _"Dear girl, I don't believe you understand the gravity of the situation. Allow me...to show you."_

Off to Jinora's right a single, large crystal began to glow brightly, and _grow._ Within seconds, it was twice the size.

"Ria. What did you do to her?" Jinora was trying to gain its undivided attention, she only had one chance to get away and get the rest of the airbenders out of the Temple.

 _"Oh, the girl. I took her life force to feed my ambitions. She'll soon die."_

The words were a blow to her heart. She hadn't even been to the Temple, and someone had already been hurt. Would she have been able to stop it? But Ria wasn't dead, not yet.

"Why are you trying to destroy the temple?" Jinora asked, taking another step forward, her chi responding in kind. _Just a few more feet_.

 _"I suppose it would be far simpler if I actually communicated with you...face to face."_

 _Not if I have anything to do with it._ Jinora began to sprint toward the crystal, using her airbending to propel her rapidly. Her tattoos began to glow again, a rich azure. She had to make it to the crystal before it was too late. With every footfall the pain and the growing power in her body were increasing. _You have to do this Jinora! Reach!_ Whatever fear she held before about her increased power, she held nothing back now.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Jinora screamed in pain as she vaulted forward, her airbending sending her barreling toward the crystal.

 _"What are you doing?! You fo-"_

Jinora's shimmering hand collided with the crystal. The force of her impact, coupled with the energy from the crystal, threw Jinora back violently toward the entrance. Her body skidded across the stone floor, slamming into a boulder. She didn't stir.

The crystal on the center dais toppled forward, the dark form inside still visible. Cracks coursed through it's luminescent surface at the contact, Jinora was awake now, staring in half parts shock and awe. The integrity of the crystal failed and shattered like glass.

Jinora looked down at her hands, the tattoos were still glowing. She managed to get to her feet, but did so cautiously. The energy in the air was still present but it seemed still, and almost...sad. None of it was making sense to her.

 _"You've only delayed the inevitable girl...consider this altercation a warning. There is a reckoning on its way."_

Confident that she was out of any immediate danger, she spoke to it once more. "What reckoning? And what are you? A spirit? We humans do not want war with the spirits! We have done nothing to provoke this!"

 _"You cannot stop the Chrysalis. It is futile."_

The entire cavern began to glow slowly, the ground began to quake much more than before. _It's trying to take down the Temple. I'll never get there in time to warn them._

Jinora quickly sat in a lotus position and shut her eyes. The latent energy flowing through her body could still be tapped into...she could see the blue light of her tattoos now, even through her closed lids. Jinora willed herself inward and began to project her spirit, visualizing the Temple.

* * *

 _Kirei walked down the ramp of the flagship with a dozen Fire Nation Royal Guard and a tall, stern looking woman._

 _Fire Lord Izumi had personally sought him out in his home back in the Capital when she'd received word there was a young man airbending. He smiled, thinking back on it. Kirei had come a long way in such a short time. He was no more than a fisherman's son and when he discovered he could control the air about him, it threw his world upside down. The night when his father had answered the door to find the Fire Lord, he nearly wet his pants._

 _"Come Kirei, we mustn't keep Master Tenzin waiting."_

 _He bowed dutifully and followed her closely._

 _In his young life he had never left his own island, let alone the Fire Nation. To be here, in the United Republic, and on Air Temple Island was surreal. He'd idolized Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang since he was a child, having been raised on stories of their heroic deeds._

 _"Fire Lord Izumi?"_

 _"What is it?" she asked, her head still forward as they climbed the steps._

 _"Thank you, for all of this."_

 _She turned to him and smiled. "It has been a pleasure."_

 _Once they reached the top of the steps the Royal Guard fanned out, flanking the Fire Lord and her guest. It was merely a formality, there was no danger here._

 _"Fire Lord Izumi." An older gentleman, with a pointed beard and legendary blue tattoos addressed her, bowing, as did a young girl with chestnut eyes who looked to be about the same age as Kirei._

 _"Master Tenzin, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Izumi spoke as if they were old friends._ _Kirei mentally slapped himself, of course they were! Their fathers were best friends._

 _"It has indeed, it is good to see you again. And this must be Kirei, the young man you spoke of in your letter."_

 _Tenzin walked to him slowly and Kirei gave him a customary bow. "It is an honor to meet you Master Tenzin."_

 _The older man smiled softly, a slight shake of his head. "The honor is all mine young man. You are officially the first airbender of Fire Nation origin."_

 _The girl stepped forward now too, Kirei's eyes widening at the fact that she too had airbending tattoos, and the realization of who she was. She was famed throughout the world as being even more skilled than Master Tenzin. "Master Jinora, it is an honor to meet you as well." Kirei muttered nervously, bowing._

 _She smiled at him, returning the bow. Her eyes gleamed of innocence, but yet...an unfathomable wisdom. She moved gracefully, almost like the wind itself. Kirei was momentarily mesmerized._

 _A loud cough from the Fire Lord had him straighten immediately. Jinora smirked at him slightly as she spoke. "Now that you are here, we won't delay in your training. We have the entire day." She motioned for him to follow and waited patiently off to the side._

 _Kirei bowed before the Fire Lord one last time. "Thank you Fire Lord Izumi, it has been an honor."_

 _A soft hand found itself on his shoulder, causing him to look up. "The honor was all mine, Kirei. I have something for you here." She withdrew a small scroll from under her robe and handed it to him. "This shall only be opened the day you receive your tattoos, are we clear?"_

 _Kirei gave her a confused expression, but nodded nonetheless. "I shall."_

 _The Fire Lord bid her farewells and soon only Tenzin, Jinora, and Kirei remained in the courtyard._

 _"Well, it is time you start, no time to waste! Your belongings have already been taken to your room. Jinora, I'll leave it to you." With that, the master airbender took his leave._

 _Kirei quickly followed Jinora down to the pagoda overlooking Yue Bay. "First we shall practice the basic forms, have you had any practice since learning you were an airbender?" Jinora asked._

 _Kirei shook his head and placed the scroll Izumi had given him aside. "Only rudimentary movements on my own."_

 _"Very well, we'll begin with this..."_

 _And so the two of them had practiced, nearly the entire day. Jinora had been impressed with his progress and before the sun went down, the first airbender from the Fire Nation had already mastered three forms of airbending. To say she was stunned was an understatement._

 _Jinora beamed at him with wide eyes. "You've already mastered three of thirty six tiers to become a master! All in one day!"_

 _Kirei rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly, not having been complimented in such a way. "Thank you, it uh...wasn't really much of a challenge if I'm honest."_

 _Jinora nodded, conceding the point. "It didn't look to be, but there is still much for you to learn. It's been a long day, tomorrow we'll work on meditation." Jinora cast a glance over her shoulder at him, smiling. "And we'll need to get you some Air Nomad clothes, I'm sure you'll look dashing in them."_

 _A slight blush rose to his cheeks. He wasn't sure what to say to that._

 _The two of them walked back to the Temple, the light of the sunset casting a warm glow over the water. Kirei's hands closed around a small scroll, one that he was eager to open. He wondered what his Fire Lord had given him._

* * *

Kirei sat at the edge of his balcony, gazing down to the valley below. It had been a year since he was brought to Air Temple Island and now here he was, at the Western Air Temple. Kirei had been passing time by meditating, daydreaming more like, trying to calm his nerves. He had seen Jinora leave several hours ago, but he couldn't sit still knowing she was out there.

He sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. It took him several weeks to notice, back when they first met, but he'd developed feelings for her. Kirei looked up to her, admired her even. They had been on several assignments together, she was his teacher after all, but they _had_ grown close.

Kirei knew it couldn't be, no matter how he wished. Jinora had Kai, and that was that.

A sudden gust of air nearly knocked the young airbender out of his lotus position. _The east wind continues to blow._ And then he felt it...the slow rumble. He sprang to his feet immediately. This wasn't a quake like the others, this one was building in intensity.

Kirei leapt atop the balcony's railing and snapped open his air glider, ready to descend when something caught his eye. A shimmering blue form floated out of his room. "Master Jinora?" Kirei wondered aloud.

 _"Kirei! Listen to me, you have to get everyone out of here, the whole Temple is going to collapse and we don't have any time to waste!"_

He knew better than to argue with her. He nodded once and was about to leap, but turned back. "Wait. Where are you? I can get you out too!"

 _"I'm quite far below the lake. Get everyone else out Kirei. There's...not much you can do for me. Please...I know..."_ Her ethereal hands reached out and cupped his face. _"I'm sorry Kirei, but you need to go."_

Kirei could feel his heart splintering, one tear escaping his amber eyes. "I'll come back for you, I swear it." The blue shade smiled at him sadly, flickered and faded away.

The young airbender leapt from the balcony, the rushing wind drying his tears, and banked left toward the acolyte chambers. The ground was beginning to shake enough that stone was beginning to fall from the cliff side into the lake below. He could already see Shu below, a crowd of acolytes behind him. Kirei landed softly, and ran to them. "Shu! Is this everyone?"

The other man nodded solemnly. "It is."

"Alright, everyone get on the bison! We have to leave no-"

A thundering crack sounded from behind him suddenly, the foundations of the inverted tower began to heave. Kirei backed away reflexively, pushing a few acolytes behind him. The ground was quaking all the while. "We're leaving! NOW!" Helping the last two acolytes onto Pepper, he leapt onto Jinora's bison and cracked the reins. "Yip yip!"

The herd of bison, Pepper in the lead quickly soared from the platform. They were about to clear the underside of the cliff when the tower directly ahead began to collapse, large chunks of weathered stone falling dangerously close to them. The threat passed quickly and they were out of harm's way, the acolytes looking behind them as they soared, the Temple collapsing.

Kirei led the herd to the opposite cliff and they all landed for a moment. "Shu, where is Ria?" he asked, everyone began to dismount.

The other man didn't respond for a moment, watching towers fall. "S-she was gone this morning when I woke up. I was tending to her body when everything began..."

"I'm sorry Shu." Kirei placed a hand on his shoulder, some small comfort. _It seems we are all losing someone today._ He was struggling to keep his emotions in check, Jinora couldn't be gone...

"What about Master Jinora?" Shu asked, his eyes watery.

"She...contacted me with her spirit projection...she told me to go, that there wasn't anything I could do." Shu and the acolytes stared at him with shocked expressions.

"Surely Master Jinora can get away?" a voice from behind him spoke.

 _I can't let this happen so easily._ "Shu, you're in charge now. Lead everyone back to Air Temple Island and inform Master Tenzin of what's happened here." Kirei jumped up onto Pepper and readied the reins.

Shu ran over to him. "I can do that, but where are you going?"

He looked to the Temple, its once proud towers falling into the water below, nearly gone now. He knew Jinora well, she wasn't going to give up so easily, and if she made it out, she was going to need help.

"I'm going to get our Elder back."

Shu nodded his understanding. "I'll take care of them. Wind be with you."

Kirei dipped his head in acknowledgement. "And with you. Pepper! Yip yip!"

* * *

 **Notes: And there you have it folks! Every fifth chapter is going to be a bit longer than the others, just to give it further significance. Thank you all for reading, I look forward to hearing from you!**


	6. Reunion

**Notes: Hello all! Here is Chapter 6 for you. I'm sorry that this took so long. I know, I'm terrible. Enjoy!**

 ***Disclaimer* I do not own any of the Avatar series original characters. All existing rights belong to the creators. Any new characters are creations of my own.**

* * *

Book 5: Omens

Chapter 6: _Reunion_

* * *

 _"She lost a lot of blood ma'am, but it seems she's stable. Her surgery went as planned, no complications."_

 _"Good, see to it that you keep her that way. Call for me if anything arises."_

 _"Wait! Suyin, she's waking up."_

Kuvira coughed loudly as she tried to sit up. Her lungs were burning furiously, preventing her from forming complete sentences. "S-Su...where-" A firm hand on her shoulder, brought her back down.

"Lie still. You lost a lot of blood from the attack, and you need to recover your strength."

 _Su's voice._

Kuvira slowly opened her eyes, the blinding overhead light making it difficult to adjust. After a few moments Suyin's figure came into a few, an attendant nearby. "Su? How...is it?" Kuvira choked out, the searing pain in her throat was almost unbearable.

The matriarch looked at her with tired eyes. "Well, your leg seems to be on the mend. If we had a healer around, we could get you walking fairly quickly. How is your throat?"

"Feels...like bad cactus juice."

A faint smile graced Suyin's lips at that remark, but quickly faded. "It's an effect of the metal from your leg. It was coated with poison."

Kuvira's shock must have been evident, Su shook her head immediately.

"It's under control. The pain will fade." She pulled up a stool and sat at Kuvira's bedside, crossing her legs. "There are some other things we are going to have to discuss, once your voice is up to it. For now, drink the tea we've made you. It will help."

"Where...am I?"

"Your platinum cell."

 _Should have known._

Suyin propped her up gently and grabbed the tea cup, pressing it to Kuvira's lips. The former dictator drank slowly, the cool tea clashing with the burning in her throat. The soothing sensation had an almost instantaneous effect.

"That feels...much better." Kuvira whispered, laying back down. "Su?"

"Yes?"

"Where is everyone?"

She smiled again, slightly. Kuvira never thought she would be graced with that again. "Opal is at the Southern Air Temple with Wing and Wei. Baatar Sr. is here in the estate, safe. Huan left yesterday morning for Republic City to give Tenzin's daughter, Ikki, art lessons."

"What about...Junior?"

The grim expression on Su's face was enough.

"I see."

"He will be serving a sentence in Republic City for a long time. My influence only goes so far."

Kuvira sat up slowly. "Suyin...I'm sorry I dragged him into-"

Su held up her hand to stop her. "It was his choice. You don't share all of the blame."

 _Not all of the blame, but certainly most of it._

"Why don't you have guards at the door?"

"They are giving us space."

 _Of course, why would she trust me?_

Suyin motioned for the attendant to leave before she spoke. The door promptly shut. "The attack on Zaofu last night was isolated to this dome. Apparently your former forces were few in number so they prioritized our location as the main target. From what we gleaned from the man you took captive, their aim was to break you out. He claimed this was a contingency plan should you ever be captured. Is that true?"

Kuvira nodded slowly, wary of a reaction. "That was the original plan, but I voluntarily turned myself in. They should have given up-"

"But they didn't, did they?"

"No."

"Do you realize how many deaths were caused last night?"

"Su I-"

"Eighteen Kuvira."

Kuvira could feel the pain in Suyin's voice. This city and its people were her life, and Kuvira was the cause of even more destruction, albeit indirectly. She felt that she may have had even a sliver of hope when she was in her cell, to go with Korra. But after this attack...

"The news of this has spread quickly. I'm sure the whole of the Earth Kingdom knows now, and within a day, the Water Tribes, and then the Fire Nation. Several prominent leaders in Republic City are calling for your execution."

Kuvira didn't react. It wasn't surprising really, for people to want her dead. She had killed countless people after all. It was only natural...

"I'm not going to permit that."

"You...you what?" Kuvira murmured in disbelief.

"You fought to save everyone here, to save me and my family, and you did. I want you to know, full well, what you have done. Visiting you these past weeks, I believe you do know now."

Kuvira couldn't hold back the few tears cascading down her cheeks. "I do..." she whispered solemnly.

Suyin placed a hand on her shoulder. "I cannot set you free, and it doesn't mean you are fully forgiven."

Kuvira only nodded, trying to stay composed.

"I'm going to send word to Korra. It is the only likely outcome to prevent your death. If the Avatar refuses to take you into custody, I cannot guarantee your safety Kuvira."

A _nd you shouldn't have to._

Kuvira cleared her throat and composed herself. She nodded once to her. "I understand."

"When I visit you next, hopefully I will have an answer." Suyin walked to the door of the cell and turned abruptly. "Kuvira."

"Yes?"

Suyin's face softened, offering a thin smile. "Drink your tea."

The matriarch left shortly thereafter, leaving Kuvira to her thoughts. The clamor of a metal door slamming shut signaled her absence and once again Kuvira was alone. The only other person in the room was the reflection through her shattered mirror.

* * *

"How long now?"

"Opal, for the last time. I have no idea." Kai muttered, rolling his eyes. "Like I said, they entered the mountain range a couple hours ago. They'll be here any minute."

The two of them stood atop a docking tower, specially built for an airship.

"I was told Asami brought her flagship. Hopefully this tower is big enough." Kai said, studying the area around him.

"I'm sure it'll be perfect."

Opal's olive eyes sparkled in excitement. Kai couldn't help but smile, he knew what she was feeling. He hadn't seen Jinora in quite some time, his heart felt a little heavy that she wouldn't be here.

Opal punched him in the shoulder lightly. "Hey, cheer up champ. You'll see Jinora before you know it."

Kai shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "I guess so."

"There they are!" Someone behind them yelled.

Sure enough, a massive airship soon rounded into view, narrowly clearing the mountain on its left side. As the monstrous flying machine neared the platform, a solitary figure leapt from the deck below the cabin and began to glide down toward the two Airbenders using a glider staff.

"Is that..." Kai wondered aloud.

"Yep!" Opal chuckled. "That's Korra, always a show off."

As the woman neared the ground, the Avatar's striking blue eyes were evident.

"Korra!" Opal yelled, waving.

"Hi Opal! One sec!" Korra tossed her glider to the side and waited as Asami centered the airship on the platform. As the cabin was brought alongside the edge of the platform Bolin could be seen talking excitedly with Asami, the two of them waved happily. Asami made some last second maneuvers and put the airship into an idle mode. Korra ran over to the edge of the platform and attached a large cable to a fixture, anchoring the airship.

The door slid open with violent force and Bolin sprinted toward a certain blushing girl. The dent he left in the door left a scowl on Asami's face.

"OPAL!"

The young earthbender lifted the Beifong girl into the air, twirling her about for several seconds before setting her down and wrapping her in his arms, Opal laughing all the while. The airbender broke them apart after a time, cupping Bolin's cheeks, a few tears welling in her eyes. "I missed you too, Bo."

Bolin responded by kissing her full on the mouth. It took Opal by surprise, but she soon melted into it and kissed him back fiercely.

"Ahem!" Kai coughed loudly.

Korra and Asami stood nearby, casting knowing glances at each other, Korra's cheeks flushing.

The two broke apart and Bolin soon had Kai in a bear hug. "Hey there little bro!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Alright Bolin. I'm sure they'd like to go inside now. It _is_ cold out here after all." Asami chimed in, Korra nodding in agreement.

Opal motioned for them to follow her. "Come on guys, I'll show you to your quarters. Korra, Tenzin wrote that you have information for us?" The five of them walked swiftly down the stepped path from the tower toward the Temple proper. The tall mountains surrounding the old structure gave the place an almost insulated atmosphere, secluded.

"We do, but we should talk about that in private." Korra said, waving to several acolytes and Airbenders as they neared the main tower's doors.

The small group came to a halt under the archway. Several acolytes approached Opal, a few with what looked to be parchment with designs on them. Opal looked at them thoughtfully, a finger on her chin. "Hmm, it might work, from what I understand of it anyway. What did Wing and Wei think?"

The acolytes looked at one another, amused. "Well, they said it looked fine, but to ask you."

Opal frowned at them. "Of course they did." She looked back over her shoulder. "Asami? I know you all only just arrived, but would you mind looking over these schematics and going to direct Wing and Wei before dark? The eastern tower is the main concern, it could collapse any day now."

The CEO nodded, smiling. "Sure! I'd be glad to." She glanced to Korra, gave her hand a small squeeze and whispered something lowly to her, causing her to blush. Korra nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear. Opal and Kai's eyebrows shot up at that, but no one said a word. Bolin, of course was too busy entertaining Pabu to notice.

Asami walked over to the acolytes and took a look at the parchment in front of her. "I think I could improve on this. Let's go visit the twins. See you guys later!" She waved goodbye and they were soon out of view.

Opal crossed her arms and smiled wryly at Korra. "So Korra, what's that about?"

Korra's azure eyes went wide a moment. "I don't know what you're talking about..." she stammered, flipping her short hair back as she turned away nervously.

Opal took the answer for now. "Alright let's go upstairs then. You need to send a message back to Tenzin right?" Korra nodded. "Kai? Can you take Bolin and get everyone moved into their rooms? Korra and I will go send off the letter."

Kai shrugged. "Sure, not like I have anything better to do. Let's go Bolin."

"Right behind you!" Bolin yelled, still on the ground trying to wrestle a nut out of Pabu's paws. "Come on Pabu...we gotta go!"

Korra and Opal made their way up the main staircase, leaving the boys behind. "So. Willing to say what that really was Korra?"

Korra threw her hands into the air and sighed loudly as they ascended the steps to the aviary. "Ugh! Why are you Beifongs so persistent."

Opal laughed, but she gave Korra an accusing look.

"Fine. Asami and I are..." _Girlfriends? I suppose that's it._ "...girlfriends."

Opal squealed in delight, jumping up and down. "I _knew_ it! I'm so happy for you two!"

Korra blushed and laughed nervously. "Thanks, I guess it wasn't exactly subtle, was it?"

"Nope! But, that's great. It's about time you two got together." Opal smirked and continued up the stairs.

"Wait a sec!" Korra yelled, bounding up the steps after her. "You noticed before I did?!"

Opal finally reached the door of the aviary, an irritated Korra right behind her. "You know Korra, for an Avatar, you can be quite oblivious to some things."

Korra rolled her eyes and walked right past the airbender. "Yeah, yeah I get it. Gimme a bit to write this."

The Water Tribe girl sat down at the writing table and began to scrawl out her reply to Tenzin.

"Can I ask you something first? Friend to friend?"

Korra frowned, a bit concerned, but set down the pen anyway. "Of course. What's up?" The two of them sat down on the bench just inside the door.

"I'm sure Tenzin already told you that he wishes Kai and I to be Elders. We have to be Masters though first."

"So..."

Opal sighed and twiddled her thumbs. "Tenzin said that if I decide to pursue master training, I should send a reply with your letter."

Korra's expression didn't change. "It seems like you're still a little apprehensive."

"I am."

"I know what it's like..." Opal gave her a questioning look. "...not knowing whether or not you're the right person for the job."

"I don't know if I can lead. Kai thinks I'm capable."

"Kai would be right. You're also one of the most talented Airbenders I know, Opal. I think you should do it."

A thin smile graced the Beifong's face. "You think so?"

"Yep! You'll be great." Korra stood and stretched her limbs. "And you get tattoos! So shall I pen to Tenzin that you'll go with it?"

Opal laughed and tilted her head to the side. "Sure."

Korra's blue eyes shone brightly as she pumped one fist in victory. "Alright!"

While Korra wrote her reply, Opal went to the balcony. Down below she could see Wing and Wei chatting heatedly with Asami, looking back between the schematics and the tower behind them. Asami was mostly scowling, hand on one hip.

A messenger hawk flew past Opal's head and Korra joined her outside. "Looks like those two are going to have their hands full. Asami's hand on her hip? She means business."

Opal smirked, elbowing Korra's side. "Does the Avatar ever get into trouble with Miss Sato?"

Korra reddened cheeks answered that question. The Avatar waved her hand dismissively. "That's neither here nor there..." She laughed in spite of herself. "Let's go find Kai, the three of us need to discuss something important."

"Is it that serious?"

For the first time since they had arrived, Korra appeared anything but jovial. She looked stressed, almost tired.

"I don't have a good feeling about it."

* * *

Tenzin looked up from his scrolls to see Pema come into his office, Rohan trying to form an air scooter in front of her. He'd been trying to bend ever since he figured out what it was and meant. The toddler was trying in vain to replicate the success of his siblings, but nothing had happened yet. _Give it time little one._ The aging airbender smiled fondly at his son. His thoughts turned to Jinora and his mood soured. It must have been plain to see, Pema was soon at his side.

"Something wrong dear? Tired of your sister?"

Kya had arrived the previous night, unannounced. In years past he may have been annoyed, but he was glad to see her. No, that wasn't what was wrong.

Tossing a few documents aside, he drew her into a tight hug. "I'm just worried about Jinora."

"I am too. She can take care of herself though. Jinora is more than capable of figuring this out, you know that."

Tenzin nodded, pulling away. "You're right. But like Korra said, I don't have a good feeling about this."

A gust of wind blew into the study, casting everything on the desk to the floor.

"Meelo! What did I tell yo-"

"Dad you have to come quick, three bison are flying in from the west!"

Meelo was out of the door in a flash, Tenzin following close behind him, leaving a bewildered Pema and Rohan in the disheveled room. Tenzin burst through the main doors, the evening sun low across the bay. He trained his eyes westward, seeing the unmistakable forms of three sky bison. Meelo and his father stopped just short of the courtyard, giving the newcomers as much room as possible.

"Why are they here Dad?"

"Something has happened. Go get the acolytes and your Aunt Kya."

Meelo sped away, saluting in his typical fashion.

The three bison touched down a few moments later, each of them groaning in exhaustion. _They flew nonstop._ Tenzin's eyes searched frantically through the small group before him. His heart sunk immediately. Jinora was missing. Kirei as well.

He bounded forward as Shu hopped down from the saddle. "Master Tenzin!"

"Shu! What's happened? Are any of you hurt?"

The young man shook his head vigorously. "No sir, we are all fine and accounted for except-"

"Jinora and Kirei."

"Yes."

Tenzin did his best to compose himself. Kya and Meelo soon returned. Several acolytes were in tow and soon began helping everyone down and getting everything unpacked, a few led the bison away to the stables.

"Tenzin?" Kya yelled, running up to him. "What happened?"

Tenzin turned back to Shu. "Let's go sit down."

Once they were seated on the bench nearby, Tenzin placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me everything."

Shu nodded. "It was late in the afternoon and...and Ria had just passed. We couldn't save her Master Tenzin..." The young man was on the edge of breaking down, his shoulders shaking as he tried to stem his tears. "The Temple began to shake violently, some of the towers looked like they could collapse at any time. I found Kirei once I had gathered the others. He said he'd spoken to Master Jinora, her spirit projection. Kirei said she told him to get everyone out and that it was too late for her. We flew out as quick as we could..."

"So the Temple is gone then..." Tenzin whispered.

"There isn't much left. We landed on the cliffs across the lake and Kirei took Pepper to go search for Jinora. He told me to get everyone here as soon as possible and tell you what happened."

"Did Kirei mention where she might have been?" Tenzin asked.

"No sir, but all I know is that she wasn't in the Temple when it started collapsing."

"Thank you Shu." Tenzin stood, the younger man as well. "Do not blame yourself for Ria's fate, Shu. There wasn't anything you could have done. All leaves must fall, in time."

"I'll try, Master Tenzin."

 _Poor boy._

Shu walked away silently toward the bison stables. Kya approached Tenzin cautiously. "Tenzin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Truth be told, he wasn't. His eldest child could be dead. Within minutes he was back in his study rummaging through scrolls, taking any he could find on the Western Air Temple and spreading them across his desk. _There has to be something here._

"Tenzin." Kya's voice floated from the doorway.

"Not now Kya, I have to find out what could possibl-"

"Tenzin."

He looked up finally. "Yes?"

Kya walked into the room and took a seat across from him. "I know you're worried, and scared half to death-"

Tenzin sighed, looking through his scrolls once more. "Kya, really-"

His sister's hand slammed on the desk, causing him to jump. "Listen to me! You are the leader of the Air Nation, brother. If you go running after Jinora, what are your people supposed to think? They need someone here to guide them. Your nation might go into crisis otherwise, have you thought about that?"

His lack of an answer told Kya everything she needed to know.

"You're right." Tenzin smiled weakly at her. "You have been most of our lives."

Kya returned his smile and withdrew her hand. "I know, which is why you need to contact Korra. You're getting old Tenzin, you can't go running about anymore."

Tenzin nodded. "If anyone can help, it's Korra. But any sort of contact from here will take nearly three days to arrive at the Southern Temple, I need to reach her as soon as possible."

Kya put a finger on her chin, mulling it over. Who could they ask to get a message to the Southern Temple so quickly... "Of course!"

"What?"

"Contact Suyin on the radio. They just laid landlines between Republic City and Zaofu, if you contact the operator in the city by radio, he can get Suyin on the line."

Tenzin was out into the hall in an instant, leaving Kya scrambling to put her hair back into place. "You're welcome!" she yelled, frowning.

A few minutes later Tenzin was sitting down to get on the radio when it began ringing, startling him. Slowly, he put the receiver to his hear, holding the mouth piece close. "Hello? This is Tenzin speaking."

 _"Tenzin, it's Suyin Beifong."_

"Suyin! I was actually just about to call you. What can I do for you?"

 _"I need to get in contact with Korra."_

"That is why I needed to speak with you, Korra is at the Southern Air Temple with Asami and Bolin. I was wondering if you could get a message sent to her quickly, it's urgent."

 _"Of course I can, what do you need me to tell her?"_

"There has been an incident at the Western Air Temple, she already knows the details, but now we need her. I thought we could handle it. I was wrong. Everyone but Jinora and one other airbender returned to Air Temple Island just now. I need Korra's help to find Jinora."

There was a short pause on the line. _"I'll be on an airship to deliver the message personally and be there by tomorrow night."_

"Suyin, you don't have to-"

 _"I'm always here to help."_

"Thank you Suyin."

 _"This might be a bad time to ask, but the reason I was calling...I imagine Korra received Kuvira's letter?"_

Ah, so that was why she called.

"I heard about what happened in Zaofu. Was anyone hurt?"

The silence on the other end spoke volumes. _"There were eighteen deaths, not including the attackers. Kuvira helped us, but the calls for her execution are still being heard and those voices are getting louder each day. I fear for her safety."_

"I'm sure Korra would want to tell you herself, but in the interest of time, she intends to take custody of Kuvira. Get Kuvira to Korra first, and please, please get them here quickly."

Suyin breathed a sigh of relief. _"That is the best news I've received yet. I'll be quick. I hope to have everyone there within three days."_

"Thank you Suyin, and good luck."

Tenzin hung up and leaned back in his chair. Suyin would soon be on the way to the Southern Temple to get Korra and take her to Zaofu. The world's most hated person would be handed over to the Avatar and head for Air Temple Island shortly after. Just what would they do with Kuvira once they arrived? Nearly a month before they had stopped Kuvira from annihilating Republic City. Now there was some unseen force at work within his own Nation, and it had already taken a life, perhaps more. Perhaps his daughter's life. He stood and walked to the balcony overlooking the bay. Yue was covered by clouds this night, an eastern wind swaying the trees down below.

 _Spirits guide us._

* * *

Bolin slurped a large mass of noodles into his mouth, ending with a large pop. "Man...thers nerdles...hit the spot!" Pabu was sitting next to Kai, watching him curiously.

"Hey!" Kai exclaimed, reaching for the little critter who had just stolen one of his noodles.

"Pabu! That food isn't for you!" Bolin yelled as he tripped over a pot the fire ferret had knocked to the ground. Groaning he sat up, rubbing his temple. Kai was sitting at a nearby table, trying not to choke on his noodles.

"Ahem!"

The two boys straightened immediately. "Kai! You're supposed to be one of the ones in charge and you're sitting there laughing at him!" Opal's patronizing tone thundered through the room.

"Oh come on Opal, it was funny." Kai rolled his eyes and stood from the table, taking his bowl with him. He noticed Korra standing with her as he placed his bowl at the wash bucket. The Avatar's body language suggested she was deep in thought. "So I take it the three of us have something to talk about?"

Korra only nodded, Opal cast a concerned glance to Kai and motioned for him to follow. "Bo, why don't you go see if Asami and the twins need any help?"

"Sure thing!" Bolin waved his hand into the air to signal his understanding, still on the ground from the fall.

Korra followed the two Airbenders up a winding stair just down the hall from the meal room. It's spiral passage was simple, yet elegant. Despite her mood, Korra couldn't help but to appreciate the Air Temple. It still saddened her that the Northern Temple was gone, and now something was terrorizing the Western Temple. _There are always ghosts haunting the Air Nation._

"We're here. Take a seat."

Opal and Kai's private study was of typical Air Nomad fashion. Four columns stood roughly five feet from each corner. The staircase they entered from was on the southern wall. The wall directly opposite had doors leading to the balcony. The other two walls were lined with shelves, a couple desks, and a dresser that had several traditional sets of robes for the cold. The center of the room held a low table, covered in scrolls and maps.

"Quite the place you have here." Korra remarked, taking a seat next to Kai.

"It was the former head monk's room." Opal explained, pouring each of them tea. "I don't mean to be impatient, but I'd like to hear what you have to tell us."

Korra took a sip of her tea before she began. "Well, when Asami and I came back from our vacation, we stopped by Air Temple Island for dinner and the topic of Jinora came up. I asked where she was and Tenzin told me that he had sent her to the Western Air Temple."

"She was supposed to go there anyway, so what's the big deal?" Kai asked.

"There was an airbender there, Shu I think, who sent a letter to Tenzin. When they tried opening the sanctuary doors another airbender, Ria, collapsed and started yelling about some ringing in her ears and they began to bleed. Soon she was comatose. Also something about lights flashing from inside. So Tenzin sent Jinora." Korra concluded, taking another sip of tea.

Opal and Kai shared a nervous look, the boy speaking up first. "So Jinora was sent there to deal with it, what else is there?"

Korra held up her hand to stop him. "A few days later Tenzin got another letter, this time from Jinora. She had tried to enter the sanctuary but something continued to bar entry. She talked about a powerful surge of energy coming from inside. Jinora also tried to project her spirit, to sense Ria's but...it was gone."

"Gone?!" Opal gasped.

Kai was on edge. "They need help." It was a statement, not a question.

Korra sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Jinora has insisted that no one be sent to the Western Temple...until she identifies the threat."

"What?!" Kai was now on his feet, his face beat red.

"Sit _down_ Kai." Opal ordered. "Getting angry won't help anything."

Korra looked at him sadly. "I know you want to help Kai, but Jinora can handle herself. If someone is needed, she will let us know."

"I know, but I still don't like this."

 _That makes two of us._

Kai didn't sit, instead he walked to the staircase. "I'm going to meditate."

Korra looked down at her tea and began to swirl it with her waterbending. "He always that much of a hothead?"

Opal shook her head, sighing. "Only when it comes to Jinora. He's too protective of her. It's grown worse the longer he is away from her. Jinora being at the Western Temple with Kirei probably doesn't ease his temper either."

"Kirei?" Korra asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's the only airbender of Fire Nation heritage. He's quite remarkable actually, a fast learner. Jinora trained him personally."

"So our Kai is a tad jealous." Korra murmured, looking in the direction of the stairs.

"Something like that."

* * *

 _Speak the words, and I will serve you until my dying breath._

Korra shifted in the large bed. Lazily opening her eyes, she could still see that it was dark outside. _Ugh, not even dawn...and I'm awake._ Asami was laying next to her, fast asleep. Korra smiled. The two of them had retreated to Asami's flagship early for the night. It had been exhausting, implementing the plans Asami drew up. Korra, Bolin, Wing and Wei had been working nearly nonstop for three days, repairing supports, and making sure the eastern tower was stable.

Kuvira's words even echoed in her sleep. Korra had been trying to distract herself from the decision she would eventually have to make by burying herself in work. I didn't seem to help. If anything, it was beginning to make things worse. It wasn't just the expectations of the world, it was the wall that could form between her and Asami. The Avatar had made up her mind already, she would help Kuvira. Even with Asami's assurances that she would try to understand, it wasn't enough to alleviate her concern.

Korra cautiously slid out of the bed and stretched her bare legs. The chilled air send shivers down her spine. She dressed quickly and stepped out onto the deck, the first rays of sunshine beginning to shine through the Patolas.

Asami woke at the sound of the door opening. "Korra?" Asami rolled out of bed and dressed herself, half asleep. After applying her normal amount of makeup and brushing out her hair, she appraised herself in the mirror. _I'm way too good at that._

The door creaked open once again.

"Korra..." Asami rubbed her eyes wearily, yawning. "Why are you out here?" Asami asked, slipping her arms around the Avatar.

Korra leaned into her embrace, relishing the feeling of Asami's hands on her waist. She let a contented sigh escape her. Korra could feel Asami's smile on her neck and the lovely sensation of the woman's lips on her neck. "Good morning to you too." Korra whispered.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Well enough."

"Well enough?" Asami asked, concerned.

"Just kind of stressed I guess."

Asami kissed her briefly on the cheek. "I understand."

Something in the distance caught Korra's eye. "Asami, that right over there, what is that?" Korra nudged her gently, showing her the direction she was pointing.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know. Lemme get the spyglass." Asami stepped back inside for a moment and was soon at Korra's side, peering through the lens. "It's an airship." Asami concluded.

"Whose airship?"

Asami frowned, looking once again, through the looking glass. "Zaofu's."

"Zaofu? Opal and Kai weren't expecting another shipment of metal for a week."

The CEO regarded her for a moment and looked back to the incoming zeppelin. "Whoever it is, it must be urgent. Let's go meet them."

They needn't go far as their own airship was anchored at the docking tower. The two women waited patiently as the massive craft floated into the area. Two men dressed in traditional Zaofu armor stepped onto the cabin deck and began lowering cables. Once at a sufficient length they slid the length of them and anchored the airship in place.

A few Airbenders and a crowd of acolytes began to gather outside the Temple, watching the commotion.

"Korra!" A voice from above sounded down to her.

The Avatar's eyes were wide with recognition. "Suyin! What are you doing here?!" Korra yelled back.

The matriarch effortlessly slid down the cables and was embracing the two of them. "It is good to see you both, although I wish it were under better circumstances."

"What's going on?"

"I need you in Zaofu immediately. Tenzin has informed me you intend to take custody of Kuvira."

Korra felt like throwing up. This was all happening so quickly, too quickly. "Uh, y-yeah, I do. I hadn't really figured out when yet though." Korra muttered, trying not to make eye contact with Asami.

"Long story short, the calls for her execution are growing louder, and soon I won't be able to keep her safe. I only have so much influence. If you plan on taking her Korra, it has to happen immediately."

Korra looked to Asami, bracing for anger but she only received a nod from her. She turned back to Suyin. "Alright, we'll come with you."

"There is one other thing."

"Being?"

Suyin sighed. "The Airbenders returned from the Western Air Temple..."

Asami was by Korra's side now, offering her some comfort. She could see Korra already beginning to assume the worst.

"Are they alright?"

Suyin shook her head. Korra's blood chilled.

"Jinora didn't come back."

* * *

 **Notes: There you go folks. I look forward to hearing from all of you!**


	7. A Chance At Redemption

**Notes: Hey guys! I know what you're thinking. "This guy needs to write more." Well, you're not wrong. Motivation and inspiration comes in waves. Here is Chapter 7. Enjoy folks!**

 ***** **Disclaimer* I do not own any of the Avatar series original characters. All existing rights belong to the creators. Any new characters are creations of my own.**

* * *

Book 5: Omens

Chapter 7: _A Chance At Redemption_

* * *

The sound of the tsungi horn woke Mako from his sleep. He stood and stretched his limbs, checked the wrappings on his left arm and grabbed his bag. The young firebender was on his way to visit a certain someone in the Fire Nation. When she had left Republic City a few days past, she left him a letter, inviting him to visit her and meet her parents. Bolin would call him crazy that he was falling so hard for a girl he just met, but to Mako, it all felt certain. Besides, Bolin didn't have any room to talk. For the first time in years he felt he could be himself, relax, and not have to be on his guard. She was genuinely interested in him and admired his dedication to his brother. The next thing he knew, Mako was on a ship sailing west.

 _Those eyes..._

Mako mentally slapped himself. "I'm in deep now." He whispered to himself, a faint smile on his lips.

Opening the door to the deck, he was greeted by the looming monolith of Caldera. The dormant volcano had been inactive for as long as history remembered and the people of the Fire Nation had built a city inside the crater's walls, the Royal Palace in the center. _Well, time to find her._ He followed the stream of people in front of him down to the ramp.

"Oomph!" Mako stepped off of the ship onto the dock just in time to nearly be tackled. "Haha, it's good to see you too."

The young woman smiled radiantly at him, her amber eyes making his heart skip a beat. Her jet black hair was loose around her shoulders, contrasting her pale skin perfectly and wearing quite an elegant dress, the way it hugged her curves not escaping him. _Her parents must be wealthy._ Mako returned her smile, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I've missed you Mako! How have you been?" She asked, her voice was music to his ears. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck.

He couldn't contain his smile. "I don't know, I think I missed you more. Other than that, I've been fine. Chief Beifong was kind enough to let me come visit for a few days."

"Well it was very nice of _Chief Beifong_ to let you visit."

Mako frowned at her emphasis of Lin's name. "Wait, did you have anything to do with that?"

She smiled wryly at him and pecked him on the cheek. "I dunno."

The Fire Nation woman took his arm and the two began to walk toward the port city proper. "I'm so glad you got to visit. And..." She placed a finger on her chin for emphasis. "...I'm surprised you decided to meet my family, considering we only just met two weeks ago."

"If I'm honest, I am surprised as well." She regarded him curiously as if to say, 'elaborate'. "Hmm well, I can't say I've exactly had luck with the ladies before, but there's just something about you." He replied honestly. The two of them walked in comfortable silence through the Royal Plaza, it's massive stone walls offering an entrance to the city ahead. Mako had never actually been to the Fire Nation before, being in Capital City was exciting. She had told him that her family lived here, but based on her outfit, he assumed they must live in Caldera.

"More people know about you and Avatar Korra thank you think." She whispered playfully.

Mako rubbed his neck nervously. "Yeah, her and Asami both...I kinda screwed up with both of them."

She stopped abruptly and turned toward him. "You dated Asami Sato too?!" She asked, gaping at him.

"Azalea..." Mako groaned.

Her laughter stopped him, leaving him scowling. "You seem to have trouble keeping a famous woman around! Don't worry, I'm sure we'll change that." She grinned mischeviously and whistled to a nearby carriage driver, waving him over.

"What do you mean famous?" He called after her as she skipped ahead. Azalea turned and shrugged, batting her eyes at him as the carriage rolled up.

 _You've gotta be kidding me._

Mako followed her up to the carriage and the driver was by their side shortly, opening the door. "Where to my lady?"

Azalea dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Hello Li. I would like to go to my residence if you please." The driver bowed once, taking Mako's bag and shut the door as soon as he and Azalea were seated. Within seconds they were rumbling towards the base of the mountain.

Mako scowled at his girlfriend the seat opposite him, who had a very smug expression. "What's so funny?" he asked, adjusting the wrappings on his left arm. Azalea giggled and watched him a moment, choosing not to answer.

"I honestly can't believe you haven't pieced it together yet."

"What exactly?" he asked, frowning.

Azalea stood from her seat and crossed the carriage and sat next to Mako. "You haven't asked who my family is? Do you really not know who I am?" she asked, frowning.

Mako, for all of his detective training, could not for the life of him figure out what she meant. "Not a clue."

Her reaction was the quite the opposite. She actually seemed _delighted_ that he didn't know, and it was confusing him to no end. Azalea was grinning ear to ear, her amber eyes seemed to glow at his answer. She let out a happy sigh and hugged him close suddenly. "You are such a _catch,_ Mako."

"You're quite the catch yourself." Mako pulled away for a moment and tipped her chin, locking their eyes. "So are you going to tell me then?"

She turned quite serious for a moment, her expression seemed...pained. Azalea turned to the window, the mountainside looming before them as the carriage began the ascent to the summit. "I am a princess. Fire Princess Azalea."

"No way."

Her lips curled slightly at his reaction, but the smile vanished as soon as it appeared. "Yes way, unfortunately." She sighed heavily, leaning back. "I may have nearly everything a girl could want, but I'm never satisfied." Azalea met Mako's eyes. "Because my brother, Iroh, is a general in the United Forces, he is barred from being the heir to the throne. Naturally, that means it is _my_ burden now."

 _A princess...Bolin is never going to let me hear the end of this._

"I'm sorry, if you think I deceived you in any way, Mako." She glanced between her hands and his eyes nervously.

"Why would I be upset? I'm dating a princess." The carriage rolled onward, the slope now becoming more steep. Mako took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I can't say I know exactly what you're going through, but I'm here for you, if you need me."

She smiled at him, the light catching her face at just the right angle. "Thank you Mako. It's just...hard sometimes. I'm expected to be the next leader of the Fire Nation, but I don't want that. I don't want to be a leader. I never asked for any of it."

"I never wanted to be one either." Mako murmured, looking at the end of his scarf. "But a lot of people in the department look up to me. Leadership isn't always something you can escape Azalea, sometimes duty takes precedence over what you desire. The trick is balancing it, and trying to find joy in what you do."

The princess seemed to take his words to heart. "It's sort of like Avatar Korra." She said, a statement.

Mako laughed, reminiscing. "Exactly like Korra. I think you two would get along great, I'd be happy to introduce you to her."

She laid her head on his shoulder, the scent of fire lilies in her hair. "I'd like that." The carriage rolled on.

"You know...it's kind of funny." Mako laughed to himself.

"What is?"

"I met Asami in much the same way. I had no idea who she was until she told me. Guess I'm just the guy who meets famous people on accident."

Azalea sat up suddenly and drew the curtain closed. Slowly, she eased herself onto his lap, straddling his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips inches from his. "I'd like to think it's fate."

* * *

Suyin, Asami and the Avatar had made the journey to Zaofu in record time. The matriarch decided it was best if she left her airship behind at the Southern Air Temple, the additional metal they were expecting was to be delivered early it seemed, brought about by unforeseen circumstances. Bolin, at Korra's suggestion, and Suyin's reluctance,no doubt because Opal was there as well, decided to stay and assist with additional repairs. He gave them all a heartfelt goodbye and they were soon back over the water, heading north.

Now, the grand ideal that was Zaofu was gleaming below them, the afternoon sun rebounding off of the metallic structures and open domes. Korra leaned over the console at Asami's side, who was calmly steering the craft, to gaze at the many gauges, dials, lights and meters that were constantly in motion in front of the CEO's ivory face.

"How the heck do you make sense of any of this?" Korra asked. She tapped a tanned finger on the glass covering a dial next do a blinking green light, her eyebrows raised. "Wind speed..." she murmured. Korra glanced at the gauge directly above it. "Huh, what's this thing?" Korra's hand slipped as she looked toward Asami, knocking a lever back a few notches.

"Korra don't touch that!" Asami admonished, quickly moving it back into place. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sorry! My hand slipped."

Asami smiled, her heart melting once again gazing at those blue eyes. "It's fine, but had I not pushed it back, we would be in the ground by now."

Korra chuckled nervously. "Well I ought to make sure not to do that." She leaned out of the window watching a few men below fastening the massive cables to anchor the airship to the platform, not unlike the system they used a week prior at the temple.

"Yes, that would not be wise." Asami's tone seemed a bit edgy, but Korra didn't say anything. She figured now that they were about to see Kuvira again, not to mention she would be free from prison, Asami's demeanor was shifting.

Asami glanced outside the window and back to her readings for just a few more minutes before finally stepping away and setting the airship to idle. "Korra-" she sighed, placing the last lever in the correct position. "-sorry, just a little stressed out right now." Korra didn't reply, only pulling her close and wrapping her arms around her. Asami melted into the embrace the tension slowly beginning to fade, allowing herself one moment of peace.

"Maybe this will help?" Korra murmured, Asami humming in agreement. The tension in her shoulders began to edge off with the feeling of Korra's body pressed against her.

They had been together nearly a month now, but Asami found it increasingly difficult to keep her urges in check. Sleeping in the same bed with her did not help matters, and her thoughts began to linger on her. The two of them hadn't been physically intimate, and Asami's thoughts often found themselves trained on Korra. _Stop it Asami, it isn't proper._ They parted after a moment, both of their hearts sinking a little.

Korra frowned. "I don't like doing that."

"Doing what?" Asami asked, tucking a strand of Korra's hair behind her ear.

Korra blushed at the small gesture and shrugged. "Not hugging you."

Asami burst into laughter. It was such an innocent explanation, so matter of fact and adorable that she couldn't help her heart swell. "You're so cute."

The Avatar's cheeks flushed. "Thanks, you're pretty snazzy yourself." She grabbed Asami's hand, attempting to lead her from the room."You know...once we figure all of this out, you and I should get some away time." Asami's chuckle caused her to stop walking. "What?" Korra asked, her classic frown appearing.

Asami green eyes flashed in admiration. "While I adore you, and spending every moment possible with you, we _did_ just get back from vacation four weeks ago." Korra shrugged and pretended to pout. Asami grinned at her playfully and pulled her close by the pelt on her waist, giving in. "Fine, how about a few minutes?"

"A-Asami!" Korra whispered. "Suyin is right down those stairs!"

"And Suyin can wait a bit." Asami purred, pressing her lips to Korra's.

The Avatar couldn't help but lean in, the taste intoxicating. She began to lose herself quickly there, in that special place. Asami deepened the kiss, parting for just a moment to catch her breath. Korra's heart began to beat so quickly she was finding it difficult to keep up, torn between gasping for air, or continuing to kiss the wonderful woman in her arms. Asami slipped a hand to the small of Korra's back, the other cupping her face, and began to trail kisses down her tanned neck. Korra wasn't anticipating this and stiffened at her bold advance and Asami broke away abruptly, leaving her panting.

"W-what...was that?" Korra asked, her chest heaving with every labored breath.

Asami looked flustered, slightly embarrassed, her own cheeks betraying her. "I-I'm sorry Korra...I got a little carried away." She turned and looked out of the window, trying to compose herself. _Oh good job Asami, you've stepped over a line coming onto her like that!_

"That's okay...I mean...I liked it, I don't have a problem with it, you know...doing that-" Korra trailed off, wringing her hands nervously. She stared at Asami a moment, the most composed person she knew looked embarrassed. _Asami Sato is embarrassed._ "Look at you! You're flustered!" Korra joked, her hands on her hips.

Asami sighed, smiling at her. "Well, you kind of make it hard for me to think straight!" Korra's cheeks reddened further, but returned her smile. "I'm glad you aren't upset."

Korra nodded sheepishly. "But...uh-"

"Korra, you can tell me if I went too far." Asami's tone was serious, her jade eyes conveying a measure of concern.

"Well it's just...maybe there is a time and place for everything. It's not that I don't want to..."

Asami went scarlet at what she thought Korra was implying. "Don't want to..."

The Avatar was mortified, her azure eyes telegraphing her retreat. "No, no! I didn't mean! Ugh!" She groaned, throwing her hands up in the air and crossing them again. Asami raises an eyebrow. "You know what I mean!" Korra yelled, turning from her girlfriend.

Asami giggled. "Okay, I get it. We'll chill out." Asami placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, okay?" Korra nodded, giving her a crooked grin.

"I always do."

"Good." She straightened out Korra's pelt and adjusted her own collar. "Maybe we should head down and see if Su is ready?" Asami asked, trying to get them back on track.

The Avatar's expression seemed to dim. Asami didn't blame her, this wasn't exactly an easygoing situation. Korra nodded once and took the lead heading down. "Well, time to do this I guess."

A tense silence fell between them as they descended the stairs, each of them fully aware of the other's feelings on the matter. _I guess every relationship has its sore spots._ The topic of Kuvira had been discussed frequently on the trip back, but always stopped short when the question of what to do with the dictator surfaced. The answer to that question, Asami hoped, would be peaceful.

The two of them entered the cargo hold. Suyin was sitting on a crate near the ramp leading down to the platform, the city was just outside. Korra and Asami shared a knowing look before heading over to her. The matriarch looked up as they approached, giving them a small smile, but disappearing quickly as her gaze returned to the ramp.

"Su?"

"When I first saw Kuvira on my doorstep all of those years ago, I never imagined things would turn out this way." Suyin's voice was heavy, a layer of grief only thinly masked by her usual stoicism. Korra and Asami stayed silent. "She was little..." Suyin smiled, glancing at the two of them. "...her dark hair, it's always been so beautiful, was pretty short then actually, a bit like yours Korra." The matriarch shifted on the crate and adjusted her bangles absentmindedly.

"Her first few weeks were rough, she constantly had nightmares, screaming for her parents. They never came to get her. I eventually had to tell her that I was her mother now." Suyin smiled fondly at the memory. "She warmed up to that. Kuvira eventually grew to be an amazing earthbender, and an even better metalbender. I taught her everything I knew."

Korra stole a glance at Asami, her pale face not seeming to reflect any emotion, but her jade eyes seemed to have softened.

Suyin continued. "When Kuvira announced her intention to leave Zaofu and stabilize the Earth Kingdom, it broke my heart. It seemed like my family was split in two. I never wanted it to come to that. She had implored that I reconsider my decision to stay out of it all, I was looking out for my city's interests. Kuvira left anyway, and took my son with her." She sighed heavily, looking at Korra directly. "If I had chosen to do the job, maybe things could have-"

"No." It was Asami's voice. Korra looked to her, surprised. "Don't blame yourself for another's actions Suyin, please."

"I try not to. Spirits know I do."

"I think we may-"

"I know. I just wanted a moment." She stood and faced the city, the ramp not yet lowered. "A moment to remember her as she was, in the hope that you might help her be that person again, Korra."

Asami bristled at the comment. Korra sighed inwardly, but appreciative that Suyin thought highly of her. "I hope to."

Suyin turned to Asami and nodded. The CEO walked to the panel beside the door and pulled a lever. The ramp began to lower slowly, the loud hum of the crowd outside drowned out. The scene in front of them sent off alarm bells in Korra's head. Before them was a narrow walkway, roped off from Zaofu's citizens, guards watching the perimeter. The people grew silent at seeing Avatar Korra, the guards growing visibly tense. And there was Kuvira, ringed by an escort of guards.

"This doesn't look good." Korra whispered.

Suyin regarded the crowd outside the airship solemnly. "You two wait here. I'll handle this."

* * *

Light, pink, penetrated Jinora's closed lids, attempting to wake her. A crescendo of falling stone greeted her ears, the howl of the wind close behind. Her arms felt numbed, immobile. Her legs seemed unresponsive to her plea to move. Jinora calmed her mind and managed to open her chestnut eyes, slowly, adjusting to the light around her. She was lying on her stomach, her robes still wrapped about her, torn in several places. Through her limited vision she could see the landscape was broken. Massive amounts of stone littered the ground, shards of luminous crystals covered everything in view. _Spirits...what happened?_

The master airbender looked curiously at her hand, and tried to move her fingers. One by one, her thumb and each digit thereafter, responded to her call to action. Pleased with her progress, she gave herself a moment of rest and shifted her head to the other side, and repeated the same exercise. It continued like this for several minutes. After her hands were fully under her control she moved on to her arms. They proved to be more difficult, but soon she was propped up on one elbow and scooting over to a nearby rock wall.

Jinora appraised the area in front of her, from where she was sitting, she could see the broken remains of the temple above, her responsibility. It pained her, to know she failed to protect everyone. She tore her gaze away from the carnage and glanced around her. _I guess everything came down when I warned Kirei, and I was knocked unconscious._ The cavern had been completely blown open, a massive hole now stood where she had entered the massive space and approached that...thing, whatever it was. The thought of it's energy probing her mind sent chills down her spine. _One thing at a time Jinora, you need to get out of here first._

Her tattoos had stopped glowing and were finally back to their normal hue. Jinora breathed a sigh of relief, while the increase in power was euphoric, the pain accompanying it was not as invigorating. She hoped to never experience it again, but something told her not to hold her breath. Jinora's thoughts turned to her father and suddenly there were tears in her eyes. Tenzin probably thought she was gone and no doubt would want to come looking for her, but she knew that he would make the right decision and send someone else, their nation needed him. _I can't be worrying about that right now, focus Jinora._

Just then a massive crack sounded above her.

"Oh no..." she whispered aloud.

A lone tower was falling for her fast, chunks of stone falling all around her. Jinora motioned to summon the air, but nothing was happening. _Please don't fail me now._ Jinora scanned about frantically, searching for any means of escape. A small crystal, the size of her hand was laying next to her. She snatched it up quickly, already feeling the energy pulsing within it and the pain soon after as her tattoos began to glow.

"Ah!" she yelped, her chi channels responding violently to the influx of energy. Jinora raised her glowing arms, ready to release the borrowed energy. "Spirits I hope this works..." She let her arms fall and summoned an enormous gust of air to push her out further into the open, toward the lake. She could see the tower crashing into the ground as she soared backwards. Realizing she was, in fact, falling at this point she quickly drew out her glider suit wings, thankfully undamaged, and aimed for the shore of the lake. Whistling through the air, she swore she saw something in the sky above her.

"JINORA!"

She turned her head upward as she was gliding on, Pepper's unmistakable form closing in on her, and a familiar boy sitting atop him. Kirei and her sky bison descended rapidly and lined themselves up beneath her. Jinora gently settled into Pepper's saddle, collapsing as she as she touched down, the Fire Nation boy at her side immediately. Her limbs felt as though they were aflame.

"You're alive..." Kirei whispered, holding her steady. He didn't notice the tears leaving his eyes until Jinora cupped his face, wiping them away. "I was so worried you didn't make it."

"Hey, I'm fine. You can't get rid of me that easily." She smiled softly at her own words. Kirei nodded and helped her to the side of the saddle so she could lay down. "We need to get to my father as soon as possible Kirei."

"Pepper is flying us there now. I need to assess your injuries, Master Jinora." Kirei sat silently as Pepper flew on, waiting for permission to check her over. Jinora hesitated, but consented, her modesty not as important as her health.

"Very well."

Kirei nodded and began to help her get out of her tattered robes, leaving her glider suit on underneath. He began to look over her face, occasionally their eyes meeting. A familiar feeling made its way to the front of his mind. "Master Jinora-"

"Kirei." She said sharply. "You don't need to be so formal with me. You can call me Jinora." She smiled wearily at him. "Alright? We've known each other over three years, after all."

He grinned briefly. She had always loved his smile, it was thin, but charming. "As you say, Jinora." He motioned to her face and shoulders. "May I?"

The master airbender zipped glider suit down past her chest bindings and slipped it down over her shoulders. She ignored Kirei's reddened cheeks as he examined her face and neck first. He pulled over a satchel and removed a small tin of salve, applying it to a few scrapes and cuts. "Other than this Kirei, I have no physical injuries."

His blush remained. "Understood."

She smirked inwardly at his response, but decided to let it be. Truth be told, she couldn't deny that she was quite fond of him, but Kai complicated matters. _What am I doing? I just barely survived and now I'm thinking about romance?_ Jinora glanced at him again, taking in his features as he tended to her arms. Jet black hair, amber eyes, pale skin, not unlike Mako, and a finely chiseled frame. If she was honest with herself, she took notice of him the day Fire Lord Izumi escorted him to Air Temple Island.

The ordeal seemed only yesterday when they had first met, but something new came to her. It suddenly dawned on Jinora just then, how unusual it was for the Fire Lord herself to escort an airbender all the way to Air Temple Island. The entire procession was if it was a guard fit for the Royal Family. Izumi was there, obviously, but it just didn't add up... _could he be? No, there's no way. I should make a point to ask him._

"Jinora?"

She must have been staring. "Hmm?"

"What happened down there?"

Jinora pulled her glider suit back up and wrapped a new set of robes around herself that Kirei had in another pack. "Long story short, we're in trouble. But I think I've managed to delay it."

"It?" Kirei raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's definitely spiritual in nature. Whatever is going on, I need to visit Wan Shi Tong." Jinora's vision began to get hazy suddenly. "I-I'm sorry, but the rest will have to wait. I overexerted myself down there. My chi channels..."

"Of course. Here." He said, offering her a pack to rest her head on and a blanket. "Wake me if you need anything alright?" Jinora nodded that she understood and he returned to the reins. The journey to Air Temple Island would take time, but his main concern now was her safety.

"Kirei?" Jinora asked, almost a whisper. Her vision grew cloudy with sleep. He turned and looked back to her.

"Thank you, for coming back. I knew you would...all along."

"Always."

* * *

 _The massive platinum doors parted, the rays of sunlight blinding. The woman was shoved forcefully and fell immediately to her knees. A rough pair of hands hoisted her onto her feet once more, and again she was pushed ahead. Kuvira's eyes began to adjust now. The clear blue sky greeted her. The men behind her didn't speak about where they were taking her, but she could guess._

 _The pain in her leg had lessened of late, but it was still a chore to walk. She hadn't been able to exercise for nearly a week since the attack. Kuvira hobbled along anyway, determined not to show weakness. She could not. She would not. The two men marched her along quietly, the main dome was empty. The silence filling the air was deafening. It was as if the very air had stopped flowing. The only noise were their footsteps on the concrete grounds._

 _She was directed to take a left beyond the main courtyard. Down? Toward the airships? As they approached the gate for the monorail station, one of the men gripped her arm forcefully and shoved her into the iron bars. Kuvira grit her teeth in anger. One trickle of blood streamed down her face._

 _"That is for getting Ikat killed." The man whispered, his breath warm on her face._

 _"This one..." A swift fist to her gut doubled her over. "...is for betraying your city."_

 _Kuvira fell to her knees only to catch a boot to the jaw. Her hands were bound and her feet shackled, she couldn't fight back. She tried to sit up only to get a kick in the ribs. Groaning, she rolled over and tried to cover her head as the blows came raining down on her. One by one, they connected. Kuvira rolled away and tried to stand. Another punch square in the gut, knocking the wind out of her._

 _"That's enough."_

 _She heard the men scuffle away a short distance at the man's order. Kuvira looked up, the blood running down her face began to obscure her vision. A man in green robes took her hands and brought her to her feet, the sunlight glinting off his glasses_

 _"Come."_

 _He took the lead and the two men who took her from her cell followed behind. She could hear them whispering, but couldn't understand their words. As if it mattered. She was a dead woman. The beating she'd received and their disdain for her...it was all but certain. They were going to execute her. Suyin couldn't keep them away._

* * *

"No!" Kuvira screamed, jolting awake.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest, sweat dripping from her face. It was but another night in a long string of nightmares. Unending, incessant. They plagued Kuvira, haunting her, not allowing a single hour's rest. Her skin was dangerously pale, she wouldn't eat. Couldn't really. Anything she tried to swallow tasted of ash. The ashes of Republic City. She could see it all clearly, the pink glow of the sky, buildings ablaze with her fury. And the screams...oh the screams.

She crawled up into the corner of her bed, slowly rocking back and forth, willing herself to stay awake. "Su said she would help...that the Avatar would come..." she whispered to herself. She had to, Kuvira had nothing else to hope for. She felt selfish and unworthy of her help, but she needed it all the same. It was maddening, this waiting, inaction. A woman of action, she had always been, and now she was one of the helpless. _The tables have turned, how ironic._

The massive platinum door began to creak. Kuvira stood, brushed herself off and waited expectantly. Several men entered, taking positions around the room. No one moved for what seemed an eternity. Kuvira was beginning to panic, not knowing what was happening, and her nightmare still fresh in her mind.

"Well?" Kuvira asked, staring at what appeared to be the one in charge.

The man moved his head but an inch to address her. "We are under orders to permit you to leave your cell. Follow the men in the hall, we will bring up the rear."

Kuvira glanced around hesitantly. The man nodded to her, assuring her that he meant no harm. She placed her fight foot forward, feeling the expanse of the room through her seismic sense. _No threats._ She began to walk to the door, stopping at the threshold. Her jacket hung on a platinum hook to her right. _I guess it might be warranted._ She slipped it on quickly and walked into the hall.

"Come. Stay close to us." The voice came from her left.

"Rikka?" Kuvira whispered. The two of them had been dancing partners when Kuvira first began to practice. Over the years, circumstances forced them to part ways. It seemed her friend had now found herself as the Captain of the Guard, the signature crest on her helmet.

Her face showed only one emotion, sadness. "Later. For now, come with us."

Her old friend took the lead of the guard and soon Kuvira was boxed in on all sides. They were soon outside. Kuvira noticed immediately that everyone seemed to be guarding _her_ , not necessarily preventing her from leaving. Then she saw the crowd. A narrow walkway was roped off through the loading platform, guards lined the onlookers. Her jade eyes followed the line to it's end, an airship anchored there. Any markings identifying the vessel were hidden, but her hopes had risen.

The anger of the crowd surged when her escort began to weave through the mass of people.

 _"This is a travesty!"_

 _"How is this justice?!"_

 _"She's a killer! Eye for an eye!"_

 _"Yes! Eye for an eye!"_

Rikka looked to Kuvira over her shoulder, and then to her squad. "Quickly, this might get out of hand." At Rikka's command they began to move along at quick time, the captain with one hand on Kuvira's back, guiding her along. The roar of the crowd intensified at their movement.

 _"Coward!"_

 _"She runs from us!"_

 _"She deserves to hang!"_

 _"Hang her! Hang her!"_

 _"HANG HER!"_

A low rumble followed by the piercing grind of metal sounded across the platform. The crowd grew silent as the loading ramp lowered from the airship, a solitary figure began to descend. The Avatar stood at the top of the ramp, nearly out of sight, but it wasn't lost on the people. As Kuvira's escort stopped short of the ramp, Rikka ordered her men to face the crowd, herself standing at Kuvira's left.

The matriarch stepped onto the platform, her metal bangles clanging together, a crescendo throughout the crowd, the silence deafening. She descended swiftly and upon reaching the bottom lifted her arms to address everyone.

"People of Zaofu! This woman-" Suyin pointed directly to Kuvira. "-has committed foul deeds! She was sentenced and subsequently imprisoned in our city. I understand your calls for justice, as many would see her executed. I will not see it done!" The crowed began to mutter their disagreement, but remained calm out of respect for the one speaking. "The Avatar has agreed to take Kuvira into her custody, there she will be bonded in servitude, and will work to reverse the damage she has caused the rest of her days."

Not one word was spoken. Suyin nodded to Rikka, a firm hand began to lead Kuvira up the ramp.

Atop, in the cargo hold, Korra and Asami looked on as the woman led Kuvira up the ramp. "This is going to change a lot of things. I hope I've made the right decision." The Avatar remarked, more to herself than anything.

The CEO didn't respond. Korra was trying, with difficulty to read her expression, but it was fruitless.

"I'm going to prep us for departure, let me know on the intercom when we're ready." Asami finally spoke, not stopping to hear Korra's reply as she left the cargo hold. The Avatar groaned inwardly, she knew it wasn't going to be this easy, but Asami's demeanor all but confirmed it.

The two women were now at the top of the ramp. Kuvira thanked the other woman, shared a few words and she soon began to return the way she came.

The dictator and the Avatar locked eyes, a chill ran down Korra's spine. When she had last seen her, it was confidence, fearlessness, and frightening determination she saw in Kuvira. But now, all that remained was her appearance, and even that had changed. She was gaunt, pale, her body had lost some of its muscle mass, but she still seemed capable enough. _She is broken._

The other woman glanced around nervously, taking in her surroundings. Her eyes lingered on Korra a moment. Kuvira opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find any words. Only a tear.

Korra managed a small smile and held out her hand. "Hello, Kuvira."

* * *

 **Notes: The name for Izumi's daughter, Azalea, was inspired by my friend, WrittenVisions. Thank you all for reading and I'll hopefully have another chapter your way soon. Be sure to share/fav/follow/etc if you feel so inclined. See you all at the next one!**


	8. A Threat Named

**Notes: Stuff is going down and I am SO sorry it has been so long. As a reward for your patience I have bestowed upon you a mighty gift. A long chapter :)  
Enjoy!**

 ***** **Disclaimer* I do not own any of the Avatar series original characters. All existing rights belong to the creators. Any new characters are creations of my own.**

* * *

Book 5: Omens

Chapter 8: _A Threat Named_

* * *

"I don't like having her here." Asami muttered, piloting the flagship. "I know, I willingly helped you and yes, I told you that I would support you in this..." She slammed down a lever, causing Korra to jump. The CEO strode over to her, stopping mere inches from her tanned face. "...but every time I look at her, all I see is the death of my father and the deaths of all of those people. I thought I was going to be able to handle this, but actually seeing her in person? No, I can't handle it right now."

Korra took a step back, not really sure of what to say. This was the head of the conflict. She'd run through the scenarios a million times in her mind and now it was right in front of her. She didn't want this to drive a wedge between them. _Spirits, why is this so difficult?_

"Why aren't you saying anything?"

Korra looked between her and the door, as if Kuvira could walk in any moment. Not a chance of that, she left Kuvira in the cargo hold. The woman probably wouldn't venture too far anyway, judging by her appearance. Korra could sense there was something off about her the moment she stepped onto the ship. _It probably doesn't amount to anything more than her being free now. I'm sure I'd react the same way._ "Why are you so angry with me? I still think I made the right choice. Maybe in the future I'll be proven wrong, but this is what my gut-"

"Yes, I know! Your gut tells you otherwise!" Asami walked over to a blinking light and flipped a series of switches. Air Temple Island was right below them now. Neither of them spoke as the raven haired woman piloted the airship into place and finally set it to idle. Satisfied with the position of the craft she turned to Korra once again, who was staring at the floor, a blank expression on her face. "What about my gut, Korra?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what about my gut? What about how countless other people feel about this? You saw the crowds when we picked up Kuvira-"

"Asami, that was the place she left originally-"

"And they knew her the best!" Asami retorted, raising her voice.

Korra had grown leaps in bounds in the way of patience since first arriving in Republic City, but it was being tested sorely at this moment.

"Asami, please. I know you well enough to realize that there is something you aren't telling me." Korra pleaded, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Her hand was brushed off by the other woman, the coldness of the action hit her square in the stomach. It wasn't what she expected.. "I know, Korra. Just...please give me some time."

"Time...sure." Korra mumbled, retreating from the room, hurt. The door opened, but Korra turned to her before walking through. "You know, I thought that maybe, after all we've been through together...we could help each other get through this." Korra walked into the hall and began ascending the stairs, angrily motioning behind her to metalbend the door shut.

* * *

"Kirei."

The older man's voice redirected his attention from the bay, causing him to stand. Kirei had been sitting on the wooden floor of the pagoda for nearly three hours as Kya helped tend to Jinora. The young airbender had finally relented that her body felt worse for wear and she was struggling to move her limbs. They had arrived in the middle of the night, four days since they departed the Western Air Temple.

"Yes, Master Tenzin?" He bowed respectfully and looked on eagerly, awaiting any news of Jinora.

Tenzin seemed to know what he was thinking and held up his hand to reassure him. "She is doing fine, Kirei. Jinora is not in any pain, nor are her chi channels damaged.." He frowned a moment. "But the energy that she received from the crystals she's told us about, only briefly, seems to have _permanently_ enlarged them."

"What does that mean exactly?"

Tenzin walked to where Kirei had been sitting and motioned for him to sit. He produced a small canister from beneath his robes and two small cups. After handing Kirei his own cup of tea, he continued.

"What that means...I can only guess. Kya has informed me that they are healed and seem normal, but what that means for Jinora's power, I am not sure." Tenzin took a sip of tea and looked over the water. The morning sun had just begun to creep over the edge of the horizon. "It could be that she cannot bend as effectively anymore, or it could be that she is now the most powerful airbender the world's ever seen."

Kirei stared down at his cup, trying to sort it all out. Jinora had not spoken to anyone, not even Tenzin, of what happened below the Temple yet, aside from the crystals. She had referred to something that she 'delayed', but beyond that, she hadn't spoken to anyone. "I don't have a good feeling about it."

"That makes two of us." Tenzin sighed and placed his cup aside. "Kirei." His voice was stern and authoritative, gaining all of the young man's attention immediately. "That is only part of what I have come to talk to you about."

Kirei frowned, not able to think of anything else of note. "Yes, Master Tenzin?"

"The last several weeks have brought forth a concern in my mind. We need more airbending masters. Our nation faces an unseen enemy and you've proven yourself a leader during the collapse at the Western Temple." Tenzin frowned. "Don't look at me like that young man, Shu and the others told me of how you took charge in Jinora's absence."

Kirei sighed. "But, I still need to master several forms before I can receive my tattoos."

Tenzin shrugged. "Not necessarily. It's been known for an airbender to create his own technique and receive his tattoos." Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "The last time I checked, you do have such an ability." The distant memory suddenly flooded Kirei's mind.

She had nearly died that day. Tenzin had taken Jinora and himself to the Northern Air Temple to scout it out and see if anything might be recovered. Jinora decided she would project her spirit inside and look around, so as to not put any of them in danger. The ground collapsed beneath her while her spirit was disconnected, sending her body tumbling below them. Neither of them would be able to reach her in time...and then it happened.

Kirei could still feel the vibration through the air, the roaring silence surrounding them. His own spiritual energy pooled at his fingertips, willing her to come back to him. Tenzin had watched on in equal parts shock and awe as Kirei _pulled_ the air, his hands grasping something intangible there, in front of him. Jinora's limp form sailed back toward them quickly and she was soon waking in Kirei's arms.

"I thought we agreed to never speak of that again, Master Tenzin." Kirei whispered, opening his eyes.

"That was when you did not want to become a master so quickly. Jinora was one already, but you didn't feel that you were adequate enough, am I correct?" Tenzin gazed at him studiously. He already knew the answer, the silence coming from the young man confirmed it. "The difference this time Kirei, is that someone _needs_ you to be one."

It was all happening so quickly. Within the span of a week he had seen the Temple collapse, his closest friend nearly die, and now he was sitting before the leader of his new people. He was needed. Often it was, that the thought crossed his mind of just how much of his own fate was out of his control. "I was the son of a fisherman all my life. I only became an airbender a little over three years ago, met the Fire Lord and now..." He trailed off, his normally stoic expression turning to a frown. "Master Tenzin, I don't even have full control of that technique, I only used it once!"

Tenzin stood abruptly, a rare smile gracing his rather grouchy appearance. "Then it sounds like you have training to do."

The amber eyed boy grew visibly frustrated at that, standing up as well. "Master! Just who am I to train with? I'm the only one that can do that, as far as we know."

"Lucky for you, Korra will be here today. You will be training with her."

Kirei's were wide with a nervous excitement. "A-Avatar Korra? She's coming here?" He had heard stories of the young Avatar, and even first hand accounts from Fire Lord Izumi.

"Yes." Tenzin turned to the railing and pointed toward the city. "In fact, that is the airship she is on." A massive, lone vessel was nearing the island, the iconic symbol of Future Industries ornamenting the side, just barely visible. "I radioed ahead as they were in range of the operators in the city. She's already agreed, although I do feel bad about asking that of her."

"Why is that?" Kirei wondered aloud.

"The Avatar recently took custody of Kuvira..." The old airbender looked down at his pupil. "...and she is bringing her here. When you train with Korra, be patient, she has a lot on her plate, and she will likely be insistent upon seeing Jinora."

Kirei found it odd that the pupil was being asked to have patience with his master, normally it was reversed, but he had a feeling these were anything but normal circumstances. "I will."

Tenzin appraised the closing distance between the island and their new arrivals, deciding it was time to head to the dock. "Alright. It's time."

* * *

The moment Mako and Azalea had arrived at the Royal Palace, Izumi and her court attendants made him feel right at home. The Fire Lord had insisted he come straight to dinner and keeping his manners in mind, went. The meal went smoothly and he was surprised at how candid Izumi had been. She even made a point to ask Azalea directly if she had designs on marrying him, which caused the two of them to nearly choke on their food. Azalea had quickly berated her, much to the Fire Lord's amusement. But Mako couldn't say he was displeased, he very much enjoyed the prospect of marrying her.

 _I'm really lost now._

Afterward, Izumi had asked Mako if he could stop by her personal study the following day. Azalea was glaring daggers at her mother, no doubt thinking her mother was scheming. He was curious, but didn't let his thoughts linger on it. As was polite, he had agreed. Now the two of them found themselves in the common room between the guest room where Mako was staying, and the corridor leading to the Royal Quarters. He was to meet with the Fire Lord soon.

"So, Mako, how about we take a trip to Ember Island?" Azalea asked, setting a Pai Sho board on the table between them. It was a hobby of hers, Mako had learned earlier. According to Izumi, Lord Zuko had taught her from a very young age.

 _I wonder if her and Asami could go toe-to-toe._ He looked up from his scarred arm, still an angry red hue. "The resort island?"

Azalea nodded. "The very same. My grandfather has his home there. Mother insists that we go visit him."

"Well, if the Fire Lord insists, we should probably go." Mako laughed as Azalea rolled her eyes. "But did she say why?"

The princess finished placing the tiles, and began her daily practice. She shook her head at his question. "Mother didn't say, but she did sound a little odd." Azalea flashed her golden irises in his direction, conveying her concern. "I hope he's okay."

Mako smiled to reassure her. "I'm sure everything is fine. You know, I have met your grandfather before."

Azalea smiled lightly, continuing her game. "So I've heard. I hear from Mother that he speaks highly of _you_." She emphasized the last word by batting her eyelashes at him. "Yes, I'm sure he's fine."

"Well." Mako sighed, stretching out his limbs. "It's about time I go to my appointment with your mother."

Azalea frowned at him, wagging her finger. "Don't let her fill your head with machinations of marriage, Mako! I adore you, but I don't want to be tethered to the Royal Family more than necessary!"

He laughed loudly at that and leaned over. "I promise, Crown Princess." Mako gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead as she was still engrossed in Pai Sho. "I'll see you later." He crossed the room to the door.

"Mako."

He turned to her, an eyebrow raised. "What's up?"

Azalea flashed him her special smile, the one she only showed to him. "Do come back to me."

"Of course."

* * *

 _An orb._

 _Bright._

 _It's magnificence shone as a beacon in the darkness of the abyss, beckoning. It drew closer, and closer still, until it was no longer a simple shape, but filled with wonder. She saw below her the swirling expanse of the clouds. Beneath, a gleaming ocean, dotted with islands, giving way to land. A continent, massive in scope. And closer still, it drew. Her vision broadened. No longer was the land one large mass, but dotted with forests, streams and rivers. Mountains loomed large. It was familiar, but...old. She knew now._

 _"This is our world!" Jinora exclaimed, now setting foot on the ground._

 _A voice came. "Ah, so you see it as I have seen it."_

 _"Who's there?!" Jinora yelled, whirling about. She had heard this voice before._

 _"We have met, young one. Tell me, do you remember?"_

 _Jinora knew immediately who it was she was conversing with. "I do." The incident at the Western Air Temple wasn't simply forgotten, nor the pain she endured._

 _"Good." The voice replied. "I wish to show you something."_

 _The young airbender glanced around cautiously. It must have invaded her mind while she was asleep. Her body was far from here, on Air Temple Island. There was no escaping this dream, the spirit had its hold on her. "Very well. What is it you wish to show me?"_

 _To her left something began to materialize. Black orbs began to coalesce near the ground, spinning together. They began to rise up, a pair of feet forming on the grass, then legs, a torso, arms, finally a head. All was dark, a void. Jinora regarded the silhouette carefully. The energy emanating from the spirit was dark, but the intention she could not read._

 _"What are you?"_

 _The figure looked at her, expressionless. "I am what you humans may call a spirit, but in truth, I am much more." The spirit beckoned her to follow, and so Jinora went._

 _The mortal world suddenly disappeared before her, replaced by an overwhelming light. Gradually, her vision began to adjust. They stood at the mouth of a cave, a valley far below the two of them. A river, rushing through the center, two forests on either side. Mountains rising high above them, the peaks obscured by the sun._

 _"This is..."_

 _"Gorgeous? Magnificent? Beautiful? Such are words you could use, but for me, it is home."_

 _"This is your home?" Jinora asked, genuinely curious._

 _The spirit nodded, conveying an aura of sadness. It couldn't be read by her eyes, but through her mind's eye, the grief coming from the form beside her was as real as the ground upon which she stood._

 _"Was."_

 _"So you are quite old then, perhaps one of the oldest?" Jinora asked. She decided to take a seat on a boulder nearby, willing to hear out this spirit._

 _"Time. It is a curious thing. It doesn't affect spirits the way it affects humans, but that is just it..." The figure walked over to the edge of the cliff, seemingly staring down into the valley. "Time was never a concern for me, or for her."_

 _"Her?"_

 _"Yes." The emotion in the spirit's voice moved Jinora. It was real, palpable. "My love."_

 _"What happened to her?"_

 _"Are you sure airbender? It is a long story."_

 _Jinora was sincere, but still fully aware of her predicament. "Well, it isn't lost on me, that you are preventing me from returning to my own body. Genuinely though, I am curious. I would like you to share your tale with me, if you are able."_

 _"Very well." The spirit walked back to her and mimicked her posture, seating itself on a rock next to her own. "You asked if I was old. I am, in your perception. In fact, I am the first."_

 _Jinora was astonished. "The first? I thought Vaatu and Raava were, or at least we assumed they were. Us humans have only just been privy to this. Are you saying that you created the spir-"_

 _The figure held up a hand to stop her. "My love and I, we are known as the Architects. We did not create spirits, but the very land itself. Since our inception, we have always formed and cultivated the spirit world and the mortal one. We took great joy in our work, it was our purpose. You spoke of Vaatu and Raava, the spirits of light and darkness, peace and chaos. They have always been at odds with one another. We did not create them, but we did come before."_

 _"You and your love, you created both worlds?"_

 _The spirit nodded. "We did."_

 _"If you two only created the lands, who created the spirits?"_

 _"Know the answer to that, I do not. We have simply always been."_

 _Jinora stroked her hair thoughtfully. This was unprecedented. She was speaking with a spirit older than Raava and Vaatu and instrumental in creating...creation. "I do not believe you have told me your name?"_

 _The figure turned to her, the void where it's face should be, seeming to indicate curiosity. "You wish to know my name?"_

 _Just continue to flatter it, so the possibility of escape can increase. "Well it would only be proper to address you formally, I am in the presence of an all powerful spirit."_

 _"You may simply call me Elder One."_

 _"Very well. Why then, if you created the two worlds, why are you attacking people in mine?"_

 _The Elder One stood immediately at her question, his form beginning to grow distorted, an angry energy beginning to fill the air. "Why? You ask why?! My love and I were imprisoned! For something beyond our control!" Jinora backed away, alarmed by the sudden change in demeanor._

 _"I-imprisoned? By who?" Jinora asked nervously, afraid the spirit would lash out at her again, much like he had at the Western Air Temple. Only this time, it was a vision they were in. She did not think he could do any major harm, but with spirits you can never assume._

 _"The Avatar."_

 _The spirit's words dripped with malice. Out of the corner of her eye, Jinora could see the very fabric of the dream beginning to fray. It was reacting to the emotions of this old spirit, just as the spirit world reacted to the Avatar's emotions._

 _Keep him angry, and she might yet escape. "Which Avatar? What did they do?"_

 _"WAN!" The figure gestured angrily toward the mountains in the distance. "Calatia began a new creation during the aftermath of Harmonic Convergence. Once Vaatu had been sealed away, we Architects sought to repair the connection between both worlds." He turned to her. "I crossed into the mortal world, as was my right. It is my creation, after all."_

 _"Calatia, that is her name?" Jinora questioned._

 _"Yes. I sought to construct four tethers, to join the worlds anew." Dark clouds began to billow above them, his anger rising. "That treasonous spirit, Raava, filled Wan's head with lies! He stormed into the spirit world while I was in your own, and trapped Calatia in a crystalline prison, banishing her into the half-light. I was too late, and soon, he had bound me to the mortal world. Wan shackled my very essence, so that I may never break from my torment. I fell into a deep slumber...but not before enacting my reckoning."_

 _"The half-light? What reckoning?"_

 _"The twilight, between the two worlds, where nothing stirs. She is gone! Trapped there by HIM! I set forth in motion a prophecy, one that would enable my return. I will bring my love and turn the mortal world to ash, ending the Avatar Cycle, once and for all. Righting the greatest wrong. You've only delayed me by bringing down the Western Temple, young one."_

 _The Elder One was suddenly before her, his cold ethereal hand lifting her from the ground by her pale throat. "You will yield to me in time, Jinora of the Air Nation, and be the instrument of my will. The Chrysalis cannot be stopped! THE END WILL COME, AND MY CALAMITY WILL RAIN FROM THE HEAVENS!"_

 _The raw power of his voice shook her to her very core, searing pain coursed through her lithe form. Jinora's vision filled with darkness, and she saw no more._

* * *

"Enter."

Mako stepped into the Fire Lord's study, bowing low.

"Enough of that, you are to be my son-in-law one day, are you not?" Izumi asked, grinning slyly from behind her desk.

Mako's cheeks reddened lightly as he laughed nervously. "Well I, uh-"

The Fire Lord laughed, her amber eyes glinting in amusement. "Have a seat." Izumi walked over to a small table under the window, a tray with a teapot and several small cups on it. "Would you like some tea, Mako?"

"Gladly, your Highness." He took note of his surroundings, quite impressed. The layout of the room was simple, a square shape, with four columns in the corners halfway embedded into the wall. Signature Fire Nation tapestries hung from the wall, a small case of scrolls and books to the right, opposite the small table where the Fire Lord currently stood. It was opulent, yet functional. It matched Izumi's personality perfectly.

Mako thanked her as she sat back down, handing him a cup. "I suppose you are wondering why I asked you to come here?" Izumi asked. It was not so much a question as it was a statement of fact. Mako had always admired the Fire Lord's direct personality. She was all business.

 _Perhaps that is where Azalea gets her ambition from._ He nodded his agreement and the Fire Lord continued.

"And I suppose Azalea warned you about the possibility that I ask you about your impending marriage?"

"She did." Mako murmured nervously.

She smirked, not easing his nerves. "Firstly-" Izumi narrowed her eyes. "-how did you come to meet my daughter?"

Mako could feel his cheeks beginning to warm at the question. He did not expect to be put through the wringer this early. He cleared his throat roughly, his palms beginning to sweat. "Well I was on my way home from work one day..." Mako began. "...I was crossing the street in front of the police department when I noticed her out of the corner of my eye." _Shit, that sounds bad, recover damn it!_ "There was a man playing a tsungi horn, very well actually, Azalea was just standing there watching him."

Izumi cracked a smile. "Azalea has always been fond of the tsungi horn. My father took up playing it some time ago, in honor of Iroh. Azalea would wake up every morning at the crack of dawn to see her grandfather." Her gaze turned to the window, thinking back on those fond memories. "Father would play for her, the same song his uncle used to play. She also used to firebend with my Lord Father, but she gave it up after the accident..." She waved her hand dismissively. "Apologies, old memories and all that. Please continue."

"Wait, she can firebend? What accident?" Mako asked. _Why hadn't she told me?_

The Fire Lord shook her head, regretting letting that detail slip immediately. "Forgive me, it isn't my place to speak of. It is something you should ask Azalea." She took another sip of tea, letting the conversation ease back to its roots. "Now, back to her dancing?" Izumi smiled.

Mako nodded. "I realized she was dancing, slowly. Swaying back and forth. I was...captivated you could say. Your daughter is very beautiful." He smiled at the memory. It had been an exhausting day, but he remembered just how full of energy he was simply watching her dance.

Izumi was grinning broadly. "Go on then."

"After the man stopped playing, she noticed me watching." Mako chuckled. It was the first time Azalea had showed him that special smile. "Oddly enough, she wasn't embarrassed. She asked me my name. Her and I took a stroll down to the bay, and I'm sure she's told you the rest."

Izumi chuckled, leaning back in her chair. "I believe you left out the kiss, Mako." The shade of red adorning his cheeks soon matched the tapestries on the wall. Izumi laughed at his predicament as he shifted nervously in his chair. "I apologize, it just has been so long since Azalea has brought someone home. I'll not embarrass you further. I do have one other question though."

Mako nodded, still a bit cautious.

"A question from a mother, to a potential suitor of her daughter." She leveled her gaze at him, to convey the seriousness of her words. "Do you love her?"

The words hit Mako like a brick wall. Did he? A few years ago, he could have said that he had loved not once, but twice. Those relationships had not turned into favorable situations. There were sparks there, with both Asami and Korra, but did he love them? Romantically? Deeply? He wasn't sure. Mako, however, was sure about one thing, time had refined his sense of the word 'love'.

His relationship with Azalea, it was no longer infatuation. No, it was something deeper, something he could feel in his soul. The part of himself he had never really allowed to break through. Mako had never had cause, nor the inclination to allow himself vulnerability, but with Azalea...yes. With Azalea he felt at peace, a warm, enveloping feeling. Was that love? Who else was to say, but himself?

Izumi looked at him curiously. "You seem to have lost your words, young man."

 _Well that was rather unexpected._ Mako nodded. "It isn't a simple answer. A few years younger, I might say yes, without question. But now, after all I've seen and experienced, I've had to redefine that for myself." He sighed, closing his eyes, picturing her there. "But what I feel for Azalea, is beyond anything else. Yes, I do love her."

The Fire Lord smiled radiantly at him. "Such a short time and yet, you speak with such conviction. I will not lie, I have doubts, but I sense you are true to yourself and do not use the word 'love' lightly. Am I correct?" He nodded his agreement. "I can tell she loves you very much as well, Mako. She is lucky to have a man in her life, such as you." She laughed heartily. "Although I'm sure it'll take her some time to actually admit it. She can be quite stubborn."

"You have my thanks, Fire Lord." He bowed his head, accepting the compliment graciously. "And yes, she can be stubborn."

Izumi smiled at his agreement. "Azalea speaks very highly of you, it is a testament to your worth. I bestow credit where it is due, no less." Izumi replied.

"I am honored to hear you say so, your Highness. I have trained with the very best in Republic City, as well as the Avatar. I am as much a reflection of Chief Beifong as I am responsible for my own character."

The Fire Lord beamed at him. _Sending for him was absolutely the right choice._ "That brings me to my next point of this meeting." Izumi picked up a scroll and handed it to him, the official seal of her nation in the wax. "Do not open it yet, as I do not want you to be hasty in this decision."

Mako raised an eyebrow. He had a feeling this was no simple meeting. "And that would be?"

"To serve as my right hand."

* * *

"So you chose to leave her in the airship then?" Tenzin asked.

Korra nodded, glancing over to Asami. She was standing at the entrance to the main foyer of the temple, facing the courtyard. Her arms were crossed. The two of them hadn't spoken a word since their argument earlier, before landing. "I trust that Kuvira won't do anything rash, Tenzin. I didn't want to bring her onto the island either. I'm sure not everyone here would approve of that." Korra glanced once more toward Asami to make her point.

"Thank you then, your concern is appreciated." Tenzin lowered his voice to a whisper. "Are you two alright?"

Korra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No, we're not."

"Kuvira."

"About her, yeah." Korra relented.

Tenzin nodded. "Well for the night then, at least, Kuvira will stay on the airship. You will need to determine the capacity she will assist you, Korra. Time isn't exactly on your side." He placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "But we are all here to help you. If you want to talk-"

Korra cut him off. "I'm just stressed out Tenzin, nothing else. Thank you."

"Of course." Tenzin cleared his throat, motioning over a young man. "This is Kirei, the airbender I told you about."

Korra eyed him as he walked over. _Jet black hair, pale skin, toned body, amber eyes. Yep, definitely Fire Nation._

He stopped a few feet from her and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, Avatar Korra." Kirei murmured, trying to contain his awe.

The Avatar lightly bowed her head in return. "And to you as well, Kirei. To meet the first airbender from the Fire Nation is quite exciting." Korra smiled broadly. "How about you and I do some training this afternoon after all is settled? It isn't every day I get to help train airbending masters."

Kirei's eyes were wide in agreement. "I very much look forward to it, Avatar."

Korra almost flinched at her title. She had heard it more and more lately. As a courtesy, she almost always insisted on people calling her 'Korra'. _Oh well, it is my job after all._ "Well, I suppose I'll see you two later. I need to tend to a few things. Also, Tenzin I would like to see Jinora."

The old airbender nodded. "Actually, she has been asking for you specifically, but will not speak to anyone else first."

Korra noticed Kirei stiffen out of the corner of her eye. "What happened? Aside from the Temple."

Tenzin and Kirei shared a concerned look. "Well..." the tattooed man began, "...Jinora would only say that she was visited by a spirit in her sleep, and that she needed to speak to you urgently."

"She referred to 'delaying something' on our journey back here from the Western Temple, but even then she also didn't speak about it. It has me worried." Kirei explained. His eyes betrayed much more than general concern.

"I should have gone, Tenzin! I should have-"

"Korra." Her old master replied, interrupting her. "It's alright. She is safe."

The Avatar looked on, crestfallen. "But you lost Ria, didn't you?"

Tenzin nodded solemnly. "Yes, but according to Kirei and Shu, there was nothing they could have done. Her spirit was gone, and she had passed before the towers began to fall. Even if you had gone, you would have been in danger as well."

"I know, I just don't like it."

Tenzin nodded his agreement. "I just wanted to keep you out of it. You can't be everywhere at once, you know."

"But it doesn't mean I shouldn't try." Korra smiled despite herself. "Right then. Kirei, meet me down by the pagoda in about three hours." The young man took his leave quickly and she spoke to Tenzin once more. "I'll go look in on Kuvira, then I would like to see Jinora."

"Very well."

* * *

"So? How did it go?" Azalea asked, as Mako closed the door behind him.

He had taken the scroll and placed it inside his bedroom before returning to her. Mako sat down in the chair opposite her, Izumi's offer still very much on his mind. "Well, I'd say it went well enough."

"No talk of marriage?" She quipped, her full attention on him.

He smiled wryly. "Oddly, yes. But she mentioned that you would warn me, that's all."

Azalea rolled her eyes emphatically, but smiled nonetheless. She returned to her Pai Sho board momentarily. Mako studied it at a glance. It seemed she had backed herself into a corner, a virtual stalemate. A small frown graced her fair features, a few strands of raven hair drifted in front of her face. She was wearing it about her shoulders still, the complete opposite of traditional Fire Nation style. It wasn't surprising, seeing how she wanted to express herself as much as possible.

"Azalea, can I ask you something?"

"I'm sure you could." She replied dryly.

 _Always the snarky responses._ " _May_ I ask you a question?" Mako inquired shortly.

The Crown Princess reclined back in her seat, crossing her legs. "So what's up?" She asked, twirling her hair.

The Fire Lord's words echoed in his mind. _She_ _also used to firebend with my Lord Father, but she gave it up after the accident._ "Why didn't you tell me you could firebend?" he asked calmly.

Azalea blanked. She could see Mako's mouth moving, she heard the words. Time seemed to slow for her then, while everything else moved normally, unchanged. Her throat tightened, unable to form a response. _Firebend? No. Never again. I cannot. I will not._

"Azalea? Are you alright?" Mako was kneeling right in front of her now. "What's wrong?"

She pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes until she saw nothing but sparkles. She tried to stand, but it was more like a stumble and fall that left her in a trembling heap in Mako's arms. "I-I'm sorry." She choked out. "It's just-"

"Shh." Mako whispered, holding her close. He'd never seen her like this, vulnerable, scared. "You don't have to tell me, not yet. It's alright."

She stayed that way a few minutes, silently rocking back and forth, Mako simply holding her. He wished the Fire Lord would have just told him so he didn't have to ask the question directly that way. Of course, there's no way he would have known it was going to be this upsetting to her. It could be that it was just upsetting to Izumi. _Just what the hell happened?_

Azalea sat up slowly, wiping her tears away. She had a few black streaks running down her cheeks, her makeup distorted. Mako tried desperately to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably. The princess stared daggers at him, silencing him immediately.

" _What?_ " She muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, your makeup was sorta messed up. It reminded me of the time I was running from Korra's cousin, Eska. She was under the impression that she and Bolin were an item." Azalea started to smile. "As she was chasing after us, I saw her makeup and it was crazy messed up." Mako placed a finger on his chin, looking at the ceiling. "You know, at the time it wasn't that funny. But-"

Azalea playfully shoved him backward. "Jerk."

"For what?" he asked, as she leaned over him.

"Comparing me to Korra's cousin, she sounds garish."

Mako chuckled, Azalea frowning at him. " _Garish_? Who says that?" He was met by an assault of Azalea's fists, many of them connecting, finally ceasing until he was wheezing with laughter. "Okay! Okay!"

Azalea sat up, straddling his waist. "I'm a little old fashioned. What can I say? But..." She cupped his cheek lightly and leaned close, her lips nearly touching his. Mako could feel her warm breath on his face, the sweet sandalwood scent of her hair enveloping the air around him. "...I'm not opposed to showing my affections."

The last thing Mako saw before the rush, was her amber irises boring into his own. He deepened the kiss as soon as it came, easing her body down, wrapping her in his arms. They held the kiss for as long as possible before Azalea broke away with a contented sigh, more of her raven locks tumbled from her shoulders.

"That was something..." Mako breathed.

"Well, I had to let you know how I felt at that moment." Azalea stated, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Mako returned her smile. "And what is that?"

"Affection." She replied.

His smile faded. "...I'm sorry if what I asked upset you. I didn't know."

She smiled at him, the very one he'd hoped for. "It's alright and I suppose it is only proper that I tell you."

Mako stroked her cheek affectionately. "Only if you feel you're up for it, princess."

She rolled her eyes at that, but it was growing on her. From him? She could accept it. "I gave up firebending because of something that happened a long time ago with grandfather."

"Your mother mentioned an accident?"

Azalea nodded. "Yes, I lost control of it, and managed to burn down the servants' quarters. It spread so quickly..." Mako's eyes went wide, but he didn't speak. "Everyone was able to get out okay, but that isn't what frightened me the most."

"What was it?"

Azalea looked at him then, an expression difficult to read, distant. She whispered to him, low and full of fear. "It was white fire."

* * *

 **Notes: Alrighty! So now you know the nature of the threat at the Western Air Temple! Not good guys, not good. The Elder One? Something called 'Calamity'? What could that be? Azalea can bend white fire?! The hell? It will be explained in time, my friends. Oh and Korra and Asami seem to be having a bit of a fight. O.o**

 **Stay tuned for more! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
